Mi vida por un sueño
by RomaX
Summary: "Hay quien lo abandona todo por perseguir un sueño, yo lo dejé todo por una ir detrás de una pesadilla." Si se pretende conocer una historia, tendremos que escuchar todas las voces. Historia Snogger o Gillovny que pertenece a un proyecto de tres historias independientes pero quizás concatenadas.
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida por un sueño I

Quizás ha sido la llamada más difícil que haya tenido que realizar en mi vida.

Llevo días sin conciliar el sueño porque una idea me lo ha arrebatado. Desde el momento en el que decidí que mi vida no podía continuar por el mismo sendero y que debía tomar las riendas de mi destino, entendí que debía hacerlo sin dudar; por mí, por él y sobre todo por mis hijos.

Espero a que la mañana siguiente todo mundo salga a realizar sus labores cotidianas y cuando me cercioro de que me encuentro totalmente sola en casa decido tomar el teléfono, no sin antes dar vueltas como león enjaulado tratando de acumular el valor suficiente para hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Entiendo a la perfección el desconcierto de la voz que atendió del otro lado de la línea y del mundo, yo misma no hubiera podido reaccionar de manera distinta. No tengo claro del todo el por qué lo he hecho, pero definitivamente mi intuición me indica que no existe otro camino.

Quizás he enloquecido, quizás es la desesperación la que ha hablado por mis labios, quizás me arrepienta el resto de mi vida por la decisión que acabo de tomar. Nadie conoce mis planes, yo misma ignoro si existe alguno en realidad.

Mi voz al tratar de explicar los motivos de mi petición ha pretendido ser clara, serena y firme, pero en el fondo presiento que el temblor y la duda se hicieron presentes durante los interminables segundos que duró la llamada.

En cuanto concluyo la primera parte de mi plan, pongo en marcha la segunda y obvia, debo hacer la reservación en el primer vuelo en el que encuentre espacio, así que me comunico con mi agente de siempre y le encargo encarecidamente que lo consiga ya, no sin antes advertirle que de ninguna manera puede permitir so pena de muerte que alguien se entere de mi intempestivo viaje.

Mientras empaco lo poco que puedo necesitar para un viaje repentino y sin pretensiones de estadía, trato de analizar con la mayor calma posible lo que le diré. Mientras doblo un pantalón aquí y guardo ropa interior por allá, me percato de que ninguna idea viene a mi mente y comienzo a preocuparme, "¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?" No puedo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, echarme para atrás en este momento, pero aún así, me siento incapaz de articular un pensamiento coherente, así que decido dejarlo para después.

Otra preocupación asalta mi mente, con suerte y nadie notará mi ausencia, aunque quizás sea prolongada, es muy posible que pase desapercibida o por lo menos pretendo que así lo sea. Ruego a todo Dios, que me ayude a que así sea. Sé que tendré tiempo suficiente para pensar con calma durante la larga travesía, lo que no sé si tendré es la cordura para hacerlo. Tendré que resolver muchas cosas durante el trayecto.

Finalmente, la última llamada que tendré que hacer desde casa. Llamo al taxi que me llevará al aeropuerto y cada paso dado me sabe a un tramo de arrepentimiento, pero desisto de mi primer impulso cada vez que mi cerebro pretende dar marcha atrás. Desconozco ahora mismo mis motivaciones e incluso me parece la locura más grande que haya cometido en mi vida, aún a sabiendas que han sido demasiadas hasta este punto.

No espero demasiado la llegada del automóvil y por primera vez desde que desperté puedo otorgarme un momento de respiro. Mientras comenzamos nuestro trayecto hacia el aeropuerto me permito apreciar lo que en pocas ocasiones tengo oportunidad, observo a través de la ventana el transitar del mundo allá afuera y agradezco las bondades de vivir en una gran ciudad, pero a pesar de ello no puedo evitar sentir las miradas del mundo sobre mi espalda. En ocasiones el mundo me parece tan pequeño que percibo la clara sensación de pérdida de anonimato o quizás sea paranoia, quizás la vida gira totalmente ajena a mi presencia en ella, pero mi megalomanía me impide asimilar esa verdad.

El tráfico en ocasiones puede ser hasta disfrutable cuando tu alma se niega en el fondo a alcanzar su destino. El taxista me ayuda amablemente con la pequeña maleta y antes de cruzar la primera puerta automática me detengo, pero por enésima ocasión me niego a dar marcha atrás.

Para mi infinita fortuna, el día y la hora me permiten pasar casi de inmediato ante el mostrador. La mirada en la chica detrás de éste me indica que no tiene ni la menor idea de quién soy y eso me brinda una bocanada de aire fresco, su tono amablemente ensayado es música para mis oídos. Revisa mi pasaporte y ni se inmuta al leer mi nombre, quizás aunque utilizara el nombre artístico pasaría completamente desapercibida. Me sonríe al extender el pase de abordar acompañado de mi pasaporte y culmina su labor con un ameno "Que tenga buen viaje."

¿Por qué habría de tener relevancia un hecho tan insignificante y tan cotidiano para ambas?, para ella no lo sé, para mí puede significar el viaje de ida sin retorno, el vuelo que cambie por completo mi vida.

En la sala de espera recuerdo que no tengo a donde llegar, que no he pensado en uno sólo de los detalles, que mi impulso me ha traído hasta aquí sin reparar en nada. A pesar de no pretender quedarme por mucho tiempo en el lugar al que voy, seguramente tendré la necesidad de asearme antes de acudir a mi cita y es entonces donde reparo en el siguiente punto, "mi atuendo". ¿Será importante la forma en la que me presente? ¿Dirá algo de mí, develará mi condición antes de que yo logre articular una palabra? No he empacado ningún tipo de ropa adecuada para la ocasión. "¿Qué ropa será adecuada para enfrentar al destino?" Lo ignoro y no he pensado en ello, "Ahora tendré que correr a una boutique o lo que sea para comprar algo por lo menos decente." Mi tren de pensamientos es detenido por mi voz interior que me indica que todo eso es una estupidez, pero mi femineidad me azota con golpes al ego.

Esto comienza a ser infinitamente cansado; mental, emocional y físicamente. Lo pero es que el viaje acaba de comenzar.

Casi por inercia busco el celular dentro del bolso y una vez que lo encuentro, atino a marcar el número de información. La voz amable de la operadora atiende a mi pedido, aunque éste parezca más a una llamada de emergencia que a un simple trámite de reservación.

Un poco de tranquilidad llega a mi alma cuando he conseguido reservar la habitación. Por lo menos ahora tendré un lugar de refugio. Aunque esto podría pintar como una vía de escape en caso de emergencia, no pretendo que lo sea, pero me recuerda el por qué en principio mi subconsciente se había negado a hacerlo.

En la primera escena que imaginé, había evitado cualquier posible pretexto para no confrontarme con la vedad, cualquier maldita escusa que me ayudara a escapar y ahora tendré que hacerlo a valor en mano a pesar de saber que puedo no hacerlo. Es una idea revestida de estupidez pues desde siempre he tendido el poder de no hacerlo si me place, pero lo testaruda me viene de sangre, así que sé que lo haré pase lo que pase, aunque sienta a cada instante que el valor me falta.

La última llamada para abordar mi vuelo me saca de mis pensamientos, no sin antes recordarme que al parecer mi subconsciente pretende sabotearlo todo y por esa razón no había escuchado las primeras llamadas.

Busco y localizo mi asiento, coloco mi equipaje de mano en el compartimiento destinado para ello y me desplomo sobre el cómodo sillón de primera clase. Acomodo mis piernas y a pesar de no poder reclinar el asiento, trato de encontrar la posición más confortable. Me abrocho el cinturón y el sonido que produce me remonta a un pensamiento "Es el cierre de algo, la culminación enmarcada por un sonido característico."

El avión comienza su marcha y sólo el hecho de viajar en primera clase sin tener que compartir mi espacio vital con ningún toro ser viviente, me ayuda a relajar un poco la tensión en el cuello. Miro a la ventanilla y observo el suelo y la civilización alejarse de a pocos y me parece una pintura perfecta que corona este preciso momento de mi vida. Puede ser que mi mundo se aleje de esta manera y a la misma velocidad en muy poco tiempo.

Sé que el camino es largo y que tendré el tiempo suficiente para repartirlo en las tres actividades que tengo previstas; morir de miedo, pensar en miles de panoramas catastróficos y dormir. Decido que lo primero que haré será lo último en que pensé, quizás el dormir un poco me ayude a olvidar que estoy a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida o el suicido emocional más devastador de mi historia.

Pido a la azafata que venga a mi presencia y su cara me parece un poema mal recitado al momento en el que le solicito me traiga dos vasos de whisky puros, sin hielo. Hace el intento de rebatirme pues no es el horario destinado para ello, pero supongo que mi cansancio mental es evidente y no pretendo discutir ni armar un escándalo de titulares de prensa, así que con la mayor decencia y el tono más sutil que encuentro le recuerdo que pagué por un servicio de primera clase y que sus horarios de atención me importan un carajo.

La chica rezará a todos los dioses que conoce para que ese par de tragos logren desterrar mi conciencia de la faz de la tierra y yo le pediré a los míos lo mismo. En cuanto los recibo, junto el líquidos en un solo recipiente y de inmediato le hago entrega del sobrante para que no ose molestarme de nuevo hasta que yo misma lo desee. Mientras engullo el líquido le indico con la mano que puede retirarse y supongo que por mis malos modos no le quedarán ganas de volver en un buen rato.

Hemos ganado altura considerable como para que el whisky haga efecto lo suficientemente rápido como para que haga las veces de un golpe en la cabeza. Mis párpados comienzan a pesar una tonelada y agradezco mi pleno conocimiento sobre mi cuerpo, sé que a esta altura y a la velocidad que he tomado, el único resultado posible es el sueño inmediato. Caigo rendida sin intermediación de pensamiento alguno, no me ha dado tiempo ni de analizar si gusto acomodarme con mayor confort, simplemente me dejo llevar a la posición menos incómoda y el universo desaparece en ese instante.

Para mi mala fortuna el remedio ha sido peor que la enfermedad, en cuanto logro abrir los ojos, el desfase mental es brutal y no sé dónde estoy ni por qué estoy donde estoy. Un dolor en el cuello me indica que la posición que he adquirido ha sido la pero posible, a pesar de que un alma caritativa y muy posiblemente la pobre azafata maltratada por mí, ha tenido piedad y me ha cubierto con una manta para que el frío no acabara con mis pulmones o de lo contrario hubiera despertado antes con toda seguridad, pero como no ha sido así, he dormido lo impensable.

La voz profunda del piloto le informa a mis neuronas que comenzamos el descenso y ellas aún no alcanzan a comprender nada. Estoy molesta, muy molesta conmigo y mi falta de previsión, no creí por un segundo que esto pudiera pasar, pero quizás las cosas pasan por algo y esto me ha evitado la tortura de eternas horas de pensamientos, lo que quizás me hubiera orillado a tomar el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa, pero no fue así, no he logrado pensar en nada y ahora no tengo la menor idea de lo que voy a hacer.

El tono de falsa amabilidad de mi querida azafata, me despide y me recuerda tener una linda estadía. No sé si golpearla o agradecerle los buenos deseos pues creo que mi viaje ha sido todo menos placentero, pero de ni ninguna manera ha sido su culpa.

El sinnúmero de sellos en mi pasaporte agiliza mi paso por aduana y migración, el hotel ha enviado un vehículo a recogerme lo que me evita mayores complicaciones. En el tránsito hacia el hotel, no puedo evitar pensar en que todo en mi vida se encuentra como esta ciudad y en el paralelismo de mi estado de ánimo con el clima.

El fío recibimiento del chico de recepción del hotel me ayuda a poner distancia con mi paranoia, es evidente que nuevamente otro ser humano no tiene ni idea de quien soy y eso me tranquiliza sobre manera, lo que me da la confianza de pedirle asesoría a cerca de mi problema de vestimenta. El chico me propone algunas opciones para solucionarlo y decido que la mejor será que me lleven a la habitación algunas propuestas de la boutique de confianza del hotel. Realmente no necesito gran cosa, con una camisa, un saco sport y quizás un abrigo esté hecha.

En lo que tomo una rápida ducha espero a que el botones llegue con las propuestas y me pregunto nuevamente en el inter ¿cuál será la manera adecuada de vestir para enfrentar al destino? Sé que ya me lo he preguntado, pero parece ser un pensamiento recurrente y obsesivo en mi casi traumatizada mente.

El tiempo paremia y realmente no he considerado los tiempos de traslado, así que en cuanto el chico deja los cambios en el sillón y le agradezco con una considerable propina por la molestia, es entonces cuando me dedico a discutir con el espejo. El reloj no detiene su marcha y me lo recuerda cada que cruza frente a mis ojos, comienza a exasperarme su insistencia. El espejo no ayuda a mi estado de ánimo pues me recuerda que el tono de mi cabello no me agrada del todo y que debí retocarme el tinte o que mi peso no es el ideal para vestir tal o cual cosa.

Finalmente cobro consciencia de que no puedo aplazar lo inevitable y me encuentro a nada de cruzar el umbral del punto de no retorno, o me enfrento o huyo. Visto el esfuerzo y la cascada de malas decisiones que he tomado desde que abrí los ojos el día anterior, no pretendo volver sobre mis pasos ahora, así que tomo el teléfono y pido a la recepción que me tengan listo el auto que he rentado, no quiero testigos del destino al que me dirijo y menos ojos pendientes de mi regreso, pues desconozco el estado en el que lo haga.

Mi corazón comienza a enloquecer en el momento en el que el valet me entrega las llaves del auto, sé a donde me dirijo pues he recibido las instrucciones necesarias, pero una duda comienza a revolver en mi cabeza "¿Y si no llega, si todo esto ha sido en vano?"

Lo que me lleva al siguiente pensamiento que debió haber ocupado mi mente todo este tiempo y huidizo se negó a aparecer desde el inicio "¿Qué diablos le voy a decir?"

El trayecto no es lo suficientemente largo como para llegar a la respuesta que busco, eso y lo difícil que es manejar aquí me ha distraído lo suficiente como para calmar la taquicardia, pero poco dura la distracción pues en cuanto desciendo del auto todo vuelve a su curso anterior.

El recibimiento del capitán de meseros es exquisito, una de las cosas que adoro de esta ciudad es eso, pero todo cobra otro tono en cuanto le informo el nombre al cual está hecha la reservación, una ceja levantada y un tono bajo me indica que existe una cierta suspicacia en su actitud. No sonríe abiertamente, pero su mirada lo hace en un tono indefinido. Me indica el camino a la mesa reservada y lo lejano que se encuentra del resto me hace pensar "¿Por qué habrá escogido este lugar y esta mesa en especial?" Definitivamente nuestro encuentro está fuera de toda cotidianidad, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir que existe un trasfondo en esto. Ese pensamiento es cuartado de inmediato al percatarme de que fui yo la que propició el encuentro y sin visos de ninguna premeditación, por lo que no tuvo ni un instante para pensar en acciones rebuscadas.

Me tranquilizo hasta que me doy cuenta de que desde la posición en la que me encuentro no me podré percatar de su llegada. Nuevamente la inseguridad me asalta "¿Y si no llega, me quedaré como estúpida esperando? ¿Cuánto tiempo será prudente esperar?" La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Apenas el capitán atinó a tomar mi abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero, cuando su figura irrumpió en mi campo visual.

Si tuviera que definir un sentimiento para ese instante me sería imposible identificarlo. No supe si extender mi mano para saludar, aproximarme o esperar. Finalmente el instante decidió por mí. Entregó su abrigo al mismo capitán, quien lo recibió, acomodó con premura y se retiró de inmediato. Entonces todo comenzó y mi voz fue la que dio paso al preámbulo.

-Hola. Toma asiento ¿o piensas permanecer de pie?.

Maldije a mi boca por haber articulado tan escueto recibimiento rayano en lo grosero, no era mi intención en lo absoluto, pero mi voz decidió saltar el filtro de mis pensamientos y pasar directo a mis labios articulándose sin permiso. Cerré los ojos y no pude alcanzar a ver su reacción, corregí o por lo menos lo intenté.

-Discúlpame, lo que sucede es que estoy muy nerviosa. Toma asiento por favor.

Siento que un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando me encuentro con su mirada y lo único que alcanzo a leer es una enorme interrogante. Hasta ahora no me había percatado de que no ha pronunciado una palabra y supongo que pretende que yo sea la que comience a hablar, lo que es completamente lógico al haber sido yo la que propició u obligó el encuentro, pero no deja de parecerme descortés de su parte. Trato de omitir ese pensamiento y continúo.

-¿Quieres ordenar algo?

Entonces el detonante dispara, su voz es profunda e increíblemente serena. Pasa sus dedos por sus labios en una acción que extrañamente reconozco y suelta la primera frase del día.

-No entiendo para qué me has citado.

La sentencia es directa, sin rodeos y a diferencia de lo que había pensado, eso le quita una significativa cantidad de peso a lo que seguiría. Así me parece mucho más fácil hablar sin rodeos ni tapujos, así que pago con la misma moneda y respondo sin más.

-Te cité aquí por él, por mí y por mis hijos. Necesitaba hablar contigo… necesito decidir mi fututo.

Su expresión cambia de inmediato y no entiendo por qué, dudo mucho que hubiera pensado que esto podía tratarse de otra cosa, dudo mucho que supusiera que esto se trataría de una visita social. Retira un poco la silla y hace el amago de levantarse por lo que poso mi mano sobre su antebrazo en un esfuerzo por detener lo que parecía inminente y yo no podía permitir que esto terminara sin siquiera comenzar, a mi movimiento lo acompaña la voz más serena que logro encontrar.

-Por favor no lo hagas Gillian, por lo menos escúchame y si después de eso te quieres ir lo entenderé.

Ella dirige su mirada hacia mi mano que la retiene y yo la retiro de inmediato, quizás he sobrepasado el límite del contacto, pues si mal no recuerdo ella tiene cierta animadversión a eso, cosa que debería no importarme en lo absoluto, pero en este momento tengo un objetivo y no quiero irme de aquí sin que me escuche. Ella se reacomoda un poco en la silla y emprende su discurso, quizás más preparado que el mío.

-No sé a qué viene todo esto. No entiendo qué puedo yo influir en las decisiones sobre tu futuro. Si no mal recuerdo nosotros apenas si podemos considerarnos personas conocidas, en el mejor de los casos. Si tiene dudas de algo bien puedas preguntarle a él. No entiendo qué puedo decirte que él no pueda responder. Es tu marido.

Guarda silencio un instante y clava su mirada en la mía, no logro identificar lo que me quiere decir con ella, yo no poseo la capacidad que mi marido tiene para leerla y si pretende que yo lo haga está equivocada. Mi respuesta está cargada de significado y creo que nadie mejor que ella para comprenderlo.

-Es "mi" marido, pero tú lo conoces mejor que nadie.

Se recarga sobre el respaldo de la silla y contesta en un tono cansino, como si hubiéramos tenido esta conversación miles de veces. No sé si pretende cubrir una mentira o tiene miedo de que yo logre leer en ella la verdad.

-No es verdad Tea… sabes que eso no es verdad.

Sonrío y guardo silencio en espera de algo más, pero no lo hay. En claro lenguaje corporal de confrontación, reclino mi cuerpo hacia delante para acercarme lo suficiente para que me escuche sin tener que levantar la voz y que el resto del universo se entere de lo que por lo menos para mí, es evidente.

-Por favor no lo hagas Gillian, no comencemos esto de esta manera. Por lo menos has el favor de no subestimarme.

Rudo de mi parte quizás pero logro que ella reaccione con una mirada centellante. Aproxima su rostro muy cerca del mí, pero contrario a lo que yo misma hubiera pensado, no me echo para atrás y le sostengo la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que según tú necesitas saber y que yo te puedo decir?

Para no estar preparada las cosas fluyen de mi boca sin pensarlo, pero de ninguna manera me acercan a mi objetivo y esto es porque no tengo idea de cuál es. Su pregunta es totalmente válida y me toma desprevenida, pero aún así dejo que mi cerebro conteste con honestidad y por mí, de otra manera no podría articular palabra.

-La vedad. Necesito saber la verdad.

Sus ojos azules demuestran cansancio, es evidente que llegó a la defensiva y sin ánimo de darme réplica. Quizás yo haría lo mismo en su lugar, pero no estoy yo en la tarea de ponerme en sus zapatos en este momento, soy yo la que necesita respuestas, es mi vida la que está en juego, es el futuro de mis hijos el que ahora está en sus manos. Claro que lo está porque yo lo he puesto ahí. Su voz al contestar es pausada y totalmente calma.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que hacer un viaje tan largo para no encontrar respuestas, pero no soy yo a la que le tienes que preguntar.

Esto se me está yendo de las manos y necesito hacer algo urgente para recuperar el camino. Efectivamente no pretendo irme con las manos vacías después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. No me importa ahora lo que ella piense y mucho menos si tengo que transgredir los límites del contacto o de mi dignidad. Alargo mis manos y las poso sobre las de ella.

-Por favor, comencemos de nuevo. Discúlpame si he ido demasiado lejos pero estoy desesperada. De mujer a mujer te lo pido.

En principio le noto un una reacción defensiva, pero para mi propia sorpresa encuentro una chispa de compasión en su mirada y siento que ha abierto una puerta que no pretendo dejar sin traspasar. Su rostro cambia de semblante y su mirada antes centellante cobra una clara tonalidad que me descoloca, ¿cómo es posible que esta mujer hable así con la mirada y que además logre cambiar la percepción del tono de color de sus ojos? Ahora el azul de sus ojos parece más claro. La sensación que me produce me obliga a soltar sus manos y entonces soy yo la que echa el cuerpo hacia atrás. "¿A caso me ha respondido con la mirada y yo he recibido el mensaje fuerte y claro?" La extraña sensación me toma desprevenida, es casi como si me hubiera hablado con la mente y yo la hubiera escuchado. "¿Qué diablos es esto?" Su voz me saca del embrujo o el espanto.

-Está bien, te escucho. No sé como yo pueda ayudarte, pero si crees que puedo hacerlo entonces haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

Lo dice en un todo casi fraternal, dulce y totalmente lejano al felino arranque de nuestra conversación. Yo sé que la situación se presta, pero esto está cobrando una sensación de vértigo de montaña rusa. Casi en tono de ruego le pido.

-Cuéntame la verdad.

Su lenguaje corporal vuelve a la defensiva de inmediato y antes de que pueda responder en el mismo sentido que antes, nos vemos interrumpidas por el estúpido mesero que pregunta si estamos listas para ordenar. Yo soy honesta y lo único que pido es un trago, porque mi cuerpo no sabe qué hora es y desconozco si la costumbre manda lo contrario en estos casos, pero me importan poco los modales en este momento. Ella pide sólo un agua gasificada.

Sin necesidad de insistir ella retoma la conversación, su cuerpo se inclina hacia delante y recarga los antebrazos sobre la mesa como tratando de hacer hincapié en su respuesta.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres, desde el inicio has insistido en una verdad que… no sé qué verdad es la que quieres escuchar.

Su respuesta me parece hasta simpática y mortalmente irónica "¿A qué verdad me refiero?" creo que la verdad es una sola y no hay más.

-Gillian, te pedí que no me subestimaras y creo que lo estás haciendo de nuevo. No hay muchas verdades, sólo hay una y es la que quiero escuchar de tu boca. Él y tú, cuál es su historia, cuál es la verdad sobre ustedes dos.

La respuesta inmediata a mis preguntas es la negación rotunda con su cabeza y posteriormente pone sus dos pequeñas manos sobre su rostro y contesta detrás de ellas. Nuevamente parece cansada de responder, ¿a caso le hecho la misma pregunta millones de veces? Nunca lo había hecho, ¿a qué viene su cansancio?

-Conoces nuestra historia, tú estuviste ahí. Tienes razón y sólo hay una verdad y esa se la puedes preguntar a él. Sigo sin entender por qué he de ser yo la que te responda, ¿a caso le has preguntado a él sobre "la verdad" a la que te refieres?

El mesero interrumpe nuevamente colocando las bebidas sobre la mesa y espera de pie a un lado de la mesa, pareciera que al igual que ella está expectante de mi respuesta. Mi mirada debe haber sido suficiente para que el chico entendiera que aquí no habría más hasta que se le llamase. Espero a que el mesero esté a distancia prudente para yo poder arremeter con mi respuesta.

-Claro que le he preguntado y no he recibido más que evasivas como respuesta, algo parecido a lo que haces tú ahora. ¿Sabes lo que es dormir a lado de un ser humano que no está ahí? Que por años ha parecido atento, cordial, cariñoso, apasionado, pero nada más. Que cunado comparte conmigo la cama lo hace con su pensamiento a miles de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir a lado de un hombre que pretende ver partidos de béisbol o básquetbol, sólo para dejar volar su imaginación a los futuros imposibles que no pudo vivir?

Es evidente que cada una de mis palabras parecen una daga clavándose en alguna parte de su alma y su respuesta lo confirma.

-No es necesario… no quiero saber eso.

Creo que el estrépito de mi carcajada la ha sacado de balance y al capitán de meseros también, pues se asoma discretamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar donde nos encontramos. Después de mi abrupta y sonora interrupción arremeto de nuevo.

-Justamente a eso es a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué te molesta saber eso? ¿por qué diablos parece que duele cada una de mis palabras? Si sólo fueran viejos compañeros de trabajo, nada de lo que digo tendría por qué afectarte y es evidente que no es así.

Se remueve en la silla y toma un sorbo del agua que acaba de traer el mesero. Mueve su cabeza en sentido negativo, pero parece más tratar de controlar un impulso que negar realmente mi afirmación.

-¿Qué relevancia tiene eso? Estoy lejos, estoy al otro lado del mundo. ¿Qué importa ahora?

Algo está sucediendo en mi estómago aunado al calor que siento recorre mi rostro en este momento. La furia crece en mi interior, pero sé que debo controlarme. No vine a confrontarla, realmente necesito saber y no continuar con mi vida a ciegas como lo he hecho durante tantos años.

-"Tú te fuiste, pero nosotros vivimos con lo que dejaste."

Achica los ojos y su expresión de asombro se magnifica, no sé si es estupefacción lo que hay en su rostro, incredulidad o desconcierto. Mi frase ha surtido efecto pues lo que sigue es más una cascada de sentimientos que un cúmulo de palabras.

-¿Me estás citando? ¿Estás repitiendo lo que escribí para un maldito capítulo? ¿Qué es eso? Creo que no vamos a ningún lado, ¿entiendes lo irracional e ilógico que resulta todo lo que dices? Si viniste aquí par armar una escena de celos o no sé qué diablos, podemos terminarlo de una vez, yo no pretendo tener nada con tu marido si es a eso a lo que tienes miedo, vivo al otro lado del mundo y no pretendo por un instante quitarte lo que es tuyo. No me conoces si piensas que soy esa clase de mujer, yo no pienso entrar en un juego de novela barata. Quédatelo, es tuyo. Nunca he pretendido nada… francamente siempre te tuve en otro concepto y me parece que después de tantos años tus recelos no vienen al caso. Si crees que tu marido tiene una aventura con alguien entonces tienes la brújula muy perdida y estas mirando para donde no debes. No es conmigo si es a lo que te refieres. Lo estás tratando como un objeto y él no es un objeto, no es moneda de cambio de la que tengamos que pelear la propiedad. Es una estupidez.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al escucharla, el nudo en la garganta enronquece mi voz, sé que está a punto de levantarse e irse y lo que digo es más para mí que para ella.

-No es mío, nunca lo ha sido. Sueña contigo, piensa en ti todo el tiempo. Cuando pretende pasar tiempo conmigo su mirada perdida en el pasado me lo arrebata. Eres tú en su mirada. Perdí más yo con tu partida que nadie en esta historia; yo y mis hijos. Está perdido desde que supo que te habías ido. No tengo idea él sabía que te irías, pero eso no tiene la menor importancia, te fuiste y contigo se fue todo él. En el fondo siempre lo supe pero no quise darme cuenta, hizo todo lo posible para convencerse de que lo mejor era olvidarte, pero la verdad es que no ha podido. Desde el día de tu partida es más doloroso verlo intentar que perderlo definitivamente. No lo entiendes, el trató desde el primer día de acostumbrarse a la idea, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ser el mejor esposo, el mejor padre, el mejor amante. Pero fue el inicio del declive hasta que hemos llegado a lo que somos a hora. Hoy está mal, está muy mal. Se ha perdido en el abismo, se hunde más y más cada día. Estoy segura de que ha tratado de olvidarte metiendo su cabeza en cada entrepierna que ha encontrado, te busca a ti en todas la mujeres que encuentra… te buscó a ti en mí. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no lo acepta, que él mismo se niega a ver la verdad. La maquilla, se niega a aceptarla… él te ama.

Se hunde en la silla y sus ojos azules se hacen agua, su respiración se vuelve más profunda en vano afán de controlar lo que parece irremediable, pero estoicamente resiste, sólo una lágrima corre por la comisura de su ojo derecho y de inmediato la limpia con un movimiento casi furioso, únicamente alcanza a articular una oración que se refiere directamente a lo que le ha impactado más. Para mi sorpresa, no ha sido la declaración de amor a través de mis labios la que ha movido sus fibras.

-¿Está muy mal? No quiero saber… por favor ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí a decirme todo esto?

Se levanta intempestivamente de la silla y yo doy por hecho que hasta aquí ha llegado todo, pero no toma ni su abrigo ni su bolsa, se gira de inmediato y alarga su pequeña mano.

-Voy al baño… sólo voy al baño.

Y se aleja. Su pequeña figura se dibuja a contraluz y deja en evidencia nuestras diferencias físicas; su estatura, sus piernas cortas y bien torneadas, su breve cintura… no comprendo que siendo tan distintas de alguna forma no pueda evitar encontrar un parecido entre nosotras. Ignoro lo que es pues mis ojos y la lógica me indica lo contrario, pero quizás hay un algo que nos conecta más allá de él.

En el fondo me niego a aceptar que vivir y convivir todos los días en el abismo junto con él, me ha hecho apreciar nuestras similitudes. Ella ha sido mi infierno por tantos años y la mayoría lejos de mi conocimiento, he llegado a pensar que sin saberlo aprendí a conocerla a través de los ojos de él, a que permeara la admiración que él siente hacia ella y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera él se percata de ello, se lo ha negado tantas veces que ha logrado perder noción de ello. Hay algo extraño en admirar a tu rival, en definitiva me cuesta odiar a ese pequeño ser humano y creo saber la razón, aunque no lo quiera admitir con todas sus palabras.

Ahora no sé si esperar o salir corriendo, creo que poco he logrado hasta ahora y no sé si esto me llevará a algún lado. No sé lo que quiero. Ahora ya no estoy segura de querer seguir escuchándome, porque no es lo que ella dice lo que duele, es todo lo que calla y hace evidente que desde siempre he tenido la respuesta en mi mente. Quizás este haya sido el viaje más absurdo de mi vida, pero en definitiva era necesario.

La espera se prolonga y me parece que no volverá. De cierta forma me suena razonable así que comienzo a hurgar en mi bolsa para buscar la tarjeta y pedir la cuenta, pagaré el trago más caro de la historia con vuelo redondo a Londres incluido, más impuestos y propina. No encuentro la maldita cartera en el mundo de mugres que guardo en mi bolsa y me recuerdo que debo poner orden en algún momento de mi vida en eso también. Me encuentro ensimismada en la labor cuando escucho que la silla se mueve y su voz baja me obliga a poner atención.

-¿Está muy mal? ¿Qué tan mal está? Debe ser grave donde te decidiste a volar hasta aquí. Por que no sólo me lo dijiste por teléfono, yo hubiera…

La voz se le quiebra nuevamente y trata de controlarse, no sé si enternecerme o matarla en este momento pues es evidente que ha tardado tanto tiempo en volver porque fue a llorar copiosamente al baño, su piel y sus ojos enrojecidos la delatan. Aprieto el objeto que se encuentra en mi mano dentro de la bolsa, aunque desconozco lo que sea, lo estrujo con fuerza. Pero es mi culpa, esto es la consecuencia de lo que acabo de hacer. Termina por morderse el labio inferior y retomar lo que decía.

-… yo hubiera ido si me lo hubieras pedido. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Mi cabeza da vueltas, realmente no venía a esto. Yo pretendía encontrar respuestas más no pedir ayuda. Yo no quería que ella se ofreciera a ayudarme y mucho menos pretendí ser testigo del maldito derroche de amor que ahora veo salir por sus ojos de manera incontrolable, el dolor que emanan parece lejano al mío por mucho y me hace cuestionar mis propios sentimientos. La odio por eso, por qué diablos tiene que mostrar ese despliegue amoroso en mi cara, le brota por cada maldito poro de la piel. El cosmos me traslada en un infernal viaje al otro lado del universo y me pongo en sus zapatos y me pregunto "¿Si yo estuviera en su posición, realmente lo amaría tanto? ¿Lo amo tanto como ella?" y la respuesta evidente e inmediata que salta todas mis barreras mentales es no, definitivamente no lo amo como ella.

Su mirada casi suplicante se clava en la mía y he olvidado lo último que ha dicho, no tengo idea de qué respuesta espera de mí. Me he quedado estupefacta con ver el espectáculo de amor que acabo de presenciar y el viaje al que me ha transportado. Odio el tren descarrilado de pensamientos que me ha producido, ¿qué han hecho este par de imbéciles para desperdiciar lo que sienten? ¿yo he sido un impedimento? ¿quiero ser la causante de algo así? ¿yo tengo la culpa de que no puedan estar juntos?

Ella a echado su cuerpo hacia atrás y es entonces cuando me percato que la última pregunta no sólo a surcado mi mente, sino que ha alcanzado mi boca y se ha materializado y lo sé no solamente por la lividez de en su rostro, sino porque mi propia voz resuena en mis oídos.

-…no puedan estar juntos?

Las palabras en su boca trastabillan, su descontrol es total. Evidentemente la he tomado por sorpresa y no sabe que decir.

-No, no, no… No sé a qué… ¿qué dices?

Y nuevamente sin permiso la pregunta se repite desde mis labios.

-¿Yo tengo la culpa de que no puedan estar juntos?

Ahora su respuesta es tajante y segura, pero la implicación es algo que ella no considera. Por parecer firme termina admitiendo algo que en principio no quiso hacer.

-No.

Es un "no" que incluye tantos síes que acaba admitiendo un sinnúmero de cosas con tan sólo dos letras. Soy una mujer inteligente y conozco el significado de una doble negación. Se percata de inmediato y trata de recomponer, pero cierro los ojos y muevo la cabeza en sentido negativo, quizás ella haya negado una sola cosa, pero el resto queda aceptado.

Está bien, podré aceptar que no sea yo la causante de que no puedan estar juntos, pero ha aceptado que "no pueden estar juntos" "juntos." Ahí está develada la primera verdad que vine a buscar. Un rayo ilumina mi mente y recuerdo una sentencia que viene al caso ahora, así que desisto de mi intento inicial de tratar de sacar una verdad huidiza y sustituyo la estrategia. Contaré mi historia entonces.

-Yo me había divorciado cuando lo conocí. Bueno no. Cuando lo conocí yo aún estaba casada y no reparé en él en ese momento. Años después busqué conocerlo. Su fama le precedía… tú me entiendes. ¡Excelente amante! ¿Habrás escuchado de ello?...

Su rostro enrojecido me responde, creo que comienzo a encontrar la forma de conseguir lo que vine a buscar. Continúo.

-…Pues alguien me contó, seguramente alguna "amiga" del medio, tú sabes… "los rumores vuelan en este mundo tan pequeño…"

Vuelvo a hacer una pausa y aunque no ha sido deliberado, la doble intención de mi última frase ha llegado lejos, pues intenta rebatirme a algo a lo que ni siquiera la he implicado directamente. No la dejo hacerlo y prosigo. Es evidente que da por hecho que yo he escuchado rumores acerca de ellos dos. Hago caso omiso de sus reacciones y me pierdo en un viaje interior, nuevamente hablo más para mí que para ella.

-…No importa. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, hay cosas que no tenían sentido y que justo ahora comienzan a cobrarlo. Un día me dijo que había llegado a su vida en el momento justo…

Mi mente vuela en ese instante al momento aquél en el que me lo dijo y que yo estúpidamente asumí como descomunalmente romántico. Observo la reacción en el rostro de ella y aunque no es mi intención sé que le está doliendo. Lo único que pretendo es una respuesta de su parte, necesito escuchar la verdad y me parece que estoy acercándome mucho o por lo menos esa impresión me da, así que sigo.

-Qué estúpida fui, creí que se refería a mí… a nosotros y ahora me queda claro que se refería a ti. Estaba desesperado por sacarte de su vida… ¿fue eso verdad? No me contestes, no es necesario. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

Trato de presionar más, al parecer con ella funciona eso, me comienzo a percatar que no soporta la injusticia o que se le acuse de algo que no ha hecho. Pretendo llevarla al límite si es necesario, así que la acuso.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Al parecer está transformándose en un libro abierto frente a mis ojos, el fuerte rubor en su rostro ahora aparenta provenir del enojo y su respuesta me indica el por qué.

-¿Yo? ¿eso fue lo que él te dijo?

En ese momento me esclarece una verdad que no había considerado antes y que ahora se develaba ante mis ojos con una claridad apabullante, el amor es muy frágil y la inseguridad que causa a los implicados es mortal. Comenzaba a quedar en evidencia la fragilidad de su relación y el por qué del desastre. Ella se muestra terriblemente frágil ante lo que él haya dicho o no de ella y eso me recuerda innumerables ocasiones en las que le escuché comentarios poco amables en relación a ella.

La sola suposición de que ahora él haya dicho que fue ella la culpable la descoloca sobremanera. Siempre tuve claro que lo de ellos era complicado, yo misma lo definí como una mezcla extraña entre un viejo matrimonio y una relación de hermanos, por más descabellado que sonara, así lo percibía.

A sabiendas del daño que podía causar al guardar silencio ante su pregunta, decidí arriesgar. Comenzaba a ser un juego de meter aguja para sacar hilo, pues ella por decisión propia no diría nada. Ella asumió mi silencio como una respuesta afirmativa y se descoció como hilo de media.

-¿Yo? No fui yo y si eso te dijo no sé que diablos le pasa por la cabeza, creí que eso había quedado claro hace muchos años. Fue la cadena, la maldita vida, pero yo no hice nada. Fuimos unos malditos títeres en manos de los intereses del poder y unos estúpidos impulsivos por dejarnos llevar y manipular sin pensarlo. Pasaron muchos años para que yo me diera cuenta de ello, pero no puedo creer que él no lo haya entendido aún. Tú misma fuiste parte de ello, no me digas que no lo sabías.

Es la primera noticia que escucho al respecto y me cae como balde de agua fría. Su afirmación implica algo grave y no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo pasar así como así ¿Yo, parte de qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Yo de qué diablos fui parte?

Comienza a levantar un poco la voz y es porque yo misma lo he hecho. Esto está tomando un tono serio y quizás no sea el lugar apropiado para hacer lo que estamos haciendo, pero por otra parte, quizás sea el único en el que medianamente nos podamos moderar.

-¿Cómo me puedes preguntar de qué fuiste parte? Lo sabes perfectamente… de nuestra separación.

Ahí está, con todas sus letras y a pesar de esperar esa verdad no pensé que atravesara mi corazón de esa manera. Mi rostro debe decirlo todo porque se ha quedado callada de pronto, la expresión en su rostro lo dice todo, se ha arrepentido de lo dicho apenas ha terminado y nuevamente lleva sus manos al rostro cubriéndolo por completo y desde ahí continúa.

-Me dijiste que no te subestimara, ahora no pretendas hacerlo conmigo, no me digas que no lo sabías, por el amor de Dios… ¿Él nunca te lo dijo? ¿no lo intuías por lo menos? Por favor, todo el mundo lo sabe. Tú lo sabías.

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Mi respuesta no puede ser la misma para todas sus preguntas. A pesar de sentirme el ser humano más estúpido del universo, atino a contestar sin un dejo de sentimiento en ello. No sé si estoy en shock o esto comienza a importarme cada vez menos en el fondo y no sé cual de las dos pociones me asusta en mayor medida.

-No lo sabía, sí lo intuía y no, no me lo dijo.

Levanta la mirada por encima de sus manos, suena determinada.

-¿Te mintió? No lo creo, él no es así.

Prosigo con esta dolorosa dinámica pues comienzo a conseguir lo que vine a buscar, pero no pienso hacerlo por medio de mentiras.

-No me lo dijo y no dije en ningún momento que me haya mentido. Cuando lo conocí o me lo presentaron o lo que sea, me pidió evitar temas del pasado y yo estuve de acuerdo. Yo venía de un divorcio y lo menos que quería era ahondar en aguas peligrosas, ya había transitado por ahí y no quería que una nueva relación iniciara así. Otro de nuestros acuerdos desde el inicio fue mantenerlo oculto hasta ver si algo pasaba entre nosotros y finalmente el último acuerdo fue que nuestra relación sería libre. Ahora entiendo absolutamente todas sus peticiones, no quería cerrar la puerta contigo a pesar de querer sacarte de su vida y yo estúpidamente me tragué todo el cuento de que ustedes dos se odiaban, que su relación laboral era pésima… soy una imbécil, hasta intenté ayudarlos a mejorarla.

Toda la represa de sentimientos y pensamientos se desbordó arrojando luz un sinfín de verdades que me negué a aceptar, a pesar de que en el fondo las sabía. No soy una mujer estúpida, pero en este preciso momento me siento la más imbécil de los seres humanos sobre la faz de la tierra. Una carcajada se gesta desde la boca de mi estómago y es el producto de mi incredulidad. Todas las piezas comienzan a encajar en el rompecabezas. Ella trata en vano de justificar.

-Pero es verdad, nuestra relación laboral fue pésima y llegamos a odiamos. Sabes que nos odiamos y que todo fue muy difícil desde entonces, tratar de recomponer...

Quizás nuestro tono ha perdido el control pues alcanzo a percibir miradas sobre nosotras y el mesero que desde hace mucho no se ha atrevido a aproximarse lo confirma, pero mi consciencia de ello no me limita y contesto en la misma tónica.

-Pero eso fue después de que él decidió casarse conmigo ¿o me equivoco?

No piensa en la respuesta pues he logrado hacer que únicamente reaccione ante mis aseveraciones a pesar de que insiste en guardar las apariencias.

-Él cambió… todo cambió. Sus decisiones fueron las que desgastaron las cosas en el trabajo, su necedad de mudarse…

Ambas estamos fuera de control y lo sabemos, por mi parte no pretendo detenerme.

-Por el amor de Dios Gillian, no me des versiones oficiales, para versiones oficiales con las de él me bastan y sobran, necesito la verdad.

Su tono cambia drásticamente, baja la voz y habla como si se dirigiera al vacío.

-¿Para qué quieres la verdad?, la verdad es que él está contigo, que tienen dos hijos, que la vida pasó, que yo tengo una vida aquí, que mis hijos me necesitan como los tuyos lo necesitan a él. Esa es la única verdad, deja el pasado en paz que a nadie le hace bien hurgar donde ya nada se puede cambiar.

Guardo silencio por un momento, lo que aparentemente le hace pensar que el tema ha sido concluido y que nuestra reunión también. Nada más distante de eso. Tomo el whisky que se encuentra servido desde hace mucho tiempo frente a mí y lo hago de un solo trago pues necesito el impulso para terminar con esto. Hurgo en mi bolsa y saco mi teléfono celular. Mi voz es más baja de lo que quisiera pero no encuentro fuerzas para elevar el tono sin que el nudo en mi garganta rompa el cristal de mis cuerdas vocales.

-¿Esta es la verdad a la que te refieres?

Saco las gafas y busco en mi teléfono mientras me percato que ella comienza a colocarse el abrigo aún sin levantarse de la silla, no me apresuro pues sé que no podrá irse después de ver lo que le tengo que mostrar. Con lo que ahora sé sobre lo que siente, no será capaz de irse. Quizás en un inicio pude pensar lo contrario y ahora sé que sería incapaz de reaccionar de manera distinta. Encuentro la fotografía, giro el aparato y se lo muestro.

-Esta es la verdad Gillian, esto es lo que es ahora. Yo no quiero ese padre para mis hijos o peor aún, yo no quiero a mis hijos sin su padre. Aunque sea lejos, pero por lo menos lo necesito vivo. El se escusa diciendo que es exceso de trabajo, tú lo conoces y lo has visto trabajar a morir y cuándo lo habías visto así.

Ella achica los ojos en el intento de enfocar, mete su mano al bolso del abrigo y saca los lentes. En el momento en el que se los coloca puedo ver como las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y su rostro se descompone, no lo puede evitar, es superior a ella y cubre su boca con su mano.

-¿Pero qué tiene, qué le pasó? ¿Está enfermo?

El llanto no la deja proseguir, suelta el teléfono, se quita los lentes y de inmediato cubre sus ojos con una de sus manos. Nuevamente trata de justificarse y entre sollozos apenas alcanza a articular.

-Perdona… yo… Sólo me preocupa. ¿Qué sucede, dime qué es lo que está pasando?

Al verla reaccionar de esa manera me mueve el mundo y se esclarece para mi la verdad que realmente vine a buscar, yo no lo amo de esa forma. Si en un rato antes lo vislumbré, ahora me queda tan claro como el agua. Si en algún momento yo sentí lo mismo por él ahora parece muy lejano, creo que ni de cerca sería lo que ella siente en este momento. Otra verdad me golpea el rostro de frente, realmente estoy aquí por mis hijos, porque en verdad me preocupa que sufran la pérdida de su padre. Ellos no se merecen pasar por algo así.

-¿Sabes? Me considero una mujer inteligente y te considero de la misma manera. Quisiera que habláramos sin tapujos. Quizás vine en busca de una verdad pero me llevo otra mayor. Él está muy mal y necesita ayuda. Yo he intentado de todo, he discutido con él infinidad de veces, he tratado de hacerle ver que esa carrera autodestructiva no lo va a llevar mas que a la muerte, creo que ni el que sus hijos lo vean así lo ha hecho reaccionar. Debes saber y seguramente lo sabes, hace dos años le puse un ultimátum y más allá de salvar un matrimonio ahora sólo pretendo salvar al padre de mis hijos. Eres mi última opción. Quizás no estoy viendo con claridad todas, pero créeme, me parece haber intentado de todo. Sus amigos más cercanos han hablado con él, he llegado al grado de pensar en hacerlo público como lo hice la última vez y pareció funcionar… sabes que si algo le mueve es la opinión de los demás, pero seamos honestas, la única opinión que realmente le interesa es la tuya.

Pareciera que le estoy revelando una epifanía, su mirada llena de lágrimas me cuestiona y me recuerda que yo ya ni ganas tengo de llorar, no sé si me ha endurecido la situación o simplemente he llegado al grado de que lo único que me importa es salvar al padre de mis hijos. Ella parece no poder articular más, así que continúo.

-Así es, eres mi última esperanza… eres su última esperanza… "sus hijos" y tú.

Sé a lo que ha sonado lo último y sus ojos asustados me indican que he tocado otra fibra sensible, pero francamente eso no quiero saberlo y se lo digo con todas sus letras.

-No quiero saber, eso es asunto de ustedes y no necesito… no quiero saber. Sólo te pido que hagas lo necesario para hacerlo reaccionar…

Un pensamiento surca mi mente y esa otra posibilidad podría ser una de las tantas razones de su sufrimiento. Será posible que este par se haya metido en ese… prefiero evitar mis propios pensamientos, no me llevarán a nada.

Ahora que lo pienso con calma, la propia vida me ha traído aquí por alguna razón. En principio tenía la certeza de que había sido yo y mi propia determinación, ahora no me parece tan claro. La extraña sensación de ser un simple instrumento del destino comenzaba a invadir mi ser y pensamiento. Ahora era yo la que sentía que esto había terminado y no sólo en un sentido o en lo que a esta reunión se refiere, quizás en todos los sentidos.

-Yo ya hice lo que estaba en mis manos hacer, ahora te toca a ti.

No tengo nada más que decir o escuchar. Me levanto sin decir nada más. Ella me sigue con la mirada pero no atina a decir o hacer nada, así que culmino la reunión.

-No te levantes, yo pago la cuenta.

Mientras me coloco mi abrigo, busco en el bolsillo una de mis tarjetas personales, la pongo sobre la mesa y concluyo.

-Aquí puedes localizarme, supongo que a él sabes donde encontrarlo. No me despido pues confío en que sabremos de ti pronto.

Me dirijo a la salida para encontrarme con el capitán y pedirle que cargue a mi tarjeta la cuenta e incluya una cuantiosa propina por no haber ordenado nada más. Mi madre me mataría si no lo hiciera, pues es de mala educación no ordenar en un restaurante de ese nivel o en cualquiera.

Me dirijo a la salida sin mirar atrás, ya en una ocasión lo hice, a él le di una segunda oportunidad y ahora me prometo no volverlo a hacer. Creo que esto fue tan fructífero como pagarle a un psicólogo por escucharse uno mismo. La verdad sea dicha, no he escuchado nada que en el fondo no supiera, pero lo que sí me ha ayudado es a escuchar la voz de mi consciencia y confrontarme a un mar de verdades que tenía frente a mi y que me negaba a ver.

En este momento lo único que tengo claro es que solamente esperaré a verlo salir de este abismo y por mi bien y el de todos, retirarme para no hundirme con ellos, pues creo que no lo merezco.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi vida por un sueño II**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Hay quien lo abandona todo por perseguir un sueño, yo lo dejé todo por una ir detrás de una pesadilla.

Después de que ella ha se ha alejado me he quedado sola frente a la mesa vacía. Difícilmente logro alcanzar mis pensamientos, son tantos y tan enredados en este momento que me es imposible asirme a uno solo. "¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?" es uno de los pocos que logro identificar.

Pienso en salir corriendo pero no sé a dónde diablos pueda huir que me aleje de todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

Años, son tantos malditos años con esto. Creí estúpidamente que de alguna manera había logrado dejar todo atrás, que mi vida había sido reconstruía a basa de dolores y olvidos. No es así, nada está resuelto y por el contrario parece que está más enredado que nunca.

Me niego ser la protagonista de un espectáculo mayor al que con toda seguridad ya hemos dado. Casi me es imposible contener las lágrimas que ya corren abiertamente por mi rostro, pero no quiero sollozar como niña con la cabeza tumbada sobre la mesa de un restaurante.

Creo haber escuchado que lo último que dijo fue que pagaría la cuenta, asunto totalmente intrascendente, pero que me facilitará la huida. Me sobresalta la voz del capitán de meseros que me llega por encima del hombro.

-Señora, su auto la espera en la puerta trasera.

Toda mi vida he amado el anonimato y ha sido una maldición el haber crecido frente a los reflectores y flashes, pero ahora agradezco sobremanera haber escogido el único lugar donde me conocen a la perfección y me tratan con total deferencia. Yo sabía que me enfrentaría en una batalla y por lo menos necesitaba librarla en mi territorio. No me equivoqué, pero a todas luces de nada me sirvió pues ahora me encuentro en plena retirada.

No puedo permitirme llorar más, no ahora que debo ir a arropar a mis hijos y ver que duerman cobijados por el beso de buenas noches de su madre. Ya tendré tiempo de llorar en la soledad de mi cuarto cuando todo el mundo haya desaparecido detrás de las tinieblas, como siempre.

No debería manejar en este estado, tendría que buscar un poco de cordura para evitar hacer algún tipo de estupidez al volante, siempre me ha gustado la velocidad y es muy posible que lo único que consiga sea una cuantiosa multa o estrellarme contra un muro en el peor de los casos.

Afortunadamente el piloto automático de mis neuronas toman el control del volante y sobre todo del pie que aprieta el acelerador, mis pensamientos vuelan a una sola imagen, a la de él en ese estado. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a eso? Ni en mis peores pesadillas lo hubiera imaginado así. En ese momento se agolpan las imágenes de innumerables pesadillas sufridas a lo largo de tantos años.

En los momentos mas aciagos de nuestra relación, nunca imagine o desee por un instante verlo en ese estado. Su delgadez raya en lo cadavérico, su semblante triste, los ojos prácticamente hundidos, enmarcados por unas terribles ojeras y arugas. Ese no es él, me niego a aceptar que eso que vi sea él.

De la nada se atraviesa en mi mente un maldito pensamiento y me asalta de golpe deteniendo mi corazón por un instante "Mark."

Siento como mi mandíbula aprieta con fuerza y mi mano derecha asesta un firme golpe al volante. Mi voz retumba en el interior del auto permitiendo que la reverberación en mi cerebro me repita lo infinitamente estúpida que soy.

-Maldita sea, Mark.

Ahora mismo no atino a decidir qué diablos puedo hacer en cuanto llegue a casa. En tiempos pasados hubiera huido a la casa de mi mejor amigo a refugiarme en el silencio de su hombro para escuchar la voz de mi martirio hasta caer rendida sobre su pecho. Ahora ese amigo no existe, no está.

Mis manos trémulas apenas atinan a sostener con suficiente firmeza el volante, desde que mi mandíbula ha tomado el control, las lágrimas han desaparecido permitiendo que mis ojos puedan ver lo suficiente del camino para no matar a ningún humano desprevenido y ajeno al hecho de que el que viene al volante de este auto acaba de dejar su alma sentada en la silla de un maldito restaurante.

Hace años que sufro de ataques de pánico, pero esto es superior en todos los sentidos. Estoy aterrada de llegar a mi casa, abrir la puerta y confrontarme con el resultado de mis decisiones. ¿Por qué ahora? Por qué todo tiene que ser de esta manera, por qué nunca atino a tomar la determinación correcta que le brinde un poco de paz a mi vida.

Definitivamente algo ha ocurrido conmigo de unos años a la fecha, la otra yo hubiera corrido al aeropuerto a tomar el primer vuelo con destino a… no tengo idea de que destino pudiera haber tomado, no sé dónde está, pero tampoco me hubiera importado. Ya no soy esa impulsiva y loca descontrolada que únicamente atiende a sus necesidades primarias, ahora no estoy sola, ahora soy responsable de mucho más de lo que quisiera.

Cada semáforo en rojo me brinda valiosos minutos de una falsa sensación de escape, pero la verdad es que lo único que hago es aplazar lo inevitable, tengo que afrontar mi pasado tarde que temprano.

Una taquicardia incontrolable se apodera de la máquina de mis latidos cuando la puerta automática de la cochera comienza a abrirse, la consciencia de mi propia soledad estruja mi alma. No tengo con quien compartir nada, nunca he tenido la capacidad de permitir que otro ser humano me sirva de paño de lágrimas, en un pasado muy remoto lo hice y fui traicionada. No sé a quién a acudir, no sé si deba hacerlo. Esto es parte de una historia que se encuentra resguardada en lo más profundo de la memoria de dos, el resto es especulación.

Tras apagar el motor del auto el silencio le sigue, debo cobrar fuerzas para salir de aquí. La noche invade cada rincón y la oscuridad sólo es el reflejo de mi visión actual de futuro. Infortunadamente puedo recordad más de una noche así, ahora sé que todo pasará, tarde que temprano pero pasará y esa noción no me agrada, pero a la vez me conforta, "ya pasará."

Bajo la visera para da dar un último vistazo a mis ojos, están un poco enrojecidos pero no he llorado lo suficiente como para que sea demasiado ostensible, aunque no ha sido poco como para pasar totalmente desapercibido. Tomo mi bolso y me percato del brillo en su interior, me niego a ver lo que mi blackberry me quiera informar. Jalo el cierre de la bolsa hasta lograr que el brillo desaparezca de mi campo visual; lleno mis pulmones de un poco de aire pues hasta ahora me percato de que en todo el trayecto mi respiración ha sido irregular. Bajo del auto y me dirijo a la puerta de mi casa en espera de que el mundo continúe ignorante de mi estado, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

Abro la puerta y un silencio absoluto me recibe, hasta ahora no había reparado en la hora o siquiera me la había cuestionado. Apenas unas escasas luces iluminan la estancia y las de la cocina se alcanzan a percibir con fuerza, pero el resto se encuentra apagado. Me dirijo a la cocina y me encuentro con mi nana, la mujer que ha logrado amainar la tempestad de dos hijos pequeños y una adolescente en plenitud. Se encuentra ensimismada en la lectura de los chismes de la realeza que tanto la entretienen.

-Deberías leer un libro de vez en cuando.

Se sobresalta al escuchar mi voz y me disculpo de inmediato por ello, de ninguna manera era mi intención asustarla. Guarda con premura la revista y comienza con el parte de novedades como es su costumbre, a pesar de nunca pedirle cuentas de nada siempre se ha sentido con la obligación de hacerlo y en ocasiones me causa gracia y en otras me hace sentir la peor madre del universo.

-Los niños están dormidos, la señorita está en su habitación escuchando música con los audífonos como es su costumbre. Todos han cenado adecuadamente y los he acostado temprano pues supuse que usted tardaría en llegar. Le he dejado la cena lista en el refrigerador por si gusta comer algo. Que pase buenas noches. Si no necesita nada más me retiro a mi habitación.

Lo dicho, es un sargento en toda regla dando el parte de novedades. La propiedad con la se conduce me hace gracia, sobre todo después de contrastarlo en mi mente con tono americano que recientemente acabo de escuchar, son tan distintos. En ocasiones pienso que mi espíritu se divide en dos y que emerge un lado u otro al cambiar de acento. Pocas veces lo hago de manera consciente, pero ahora mismo se vuelve ostensible. Desconozco si en mi reciente reunión he utilizado uno u otro, pero en este momento mi voz se vuelve reactiva y responde con el tono con el que se me habla.

-Gracias. Que pases buenas noches. ¿Y Mark?

Gira intempestivamente sobre su propio eje y su mirada es de auto recriminación. En estos momento es en los que pienso si no será demasiado rígida con mis hijos cuando yo no estoy. Esa mujer se exige demasiado y sólo espero que no sea de la misma forma con ellos. A pesar de que siempre he deseado que para ellos exista el orden que yo misma no conocí nunca, me preocupa que la línea sea traspasada.

-Disculpe mi descuido, el señor dejó una nota para usted debajo del frutero. Buenas noches.

Asiento y espero a que se pierda de mi vista, dejo las llaves del auto sobre la mesa junto con mi bolsa y me dirijo a tomar la nota.

"Gill, tuve que salir de viaje y no atendías el celular. Son sólo un par de días.

Mark."

Es tan él que me arranca una melancólica sonrisa. Directo, sin rodeos, sin adornos, sin nada. Lo que pedí se me dio, pragmático como cualquier inglés, sin mayores aspavientos en su vida y en su actuar, Mark sólo es Mark. Esto me devuelve de golpe al asunto que me preocupaba y que el universo ha decidido aligerar al quitarme la carga de tener que confrontarme con él.

Como cada noche, realizo mi ronda por las habitaciones de mis hijos para corroborar que todo marcha como debe. Primero a la de los niños y después a la de mi hija. En ocasiones cunado lo amerita o cuando las hormonas nos lo permiten, ella gusta de entablar extrañas conversaciones conmigo, lo que últimamente ha sido menos frecuente. Presiento que la adolescencia se ha instaurado de lleno con fuerza y no sé si me encuentre preparada para afrontarla junto con ella. Sólo espero no cometer los mismos errores de mi madre, me gustaría que mi hija no pasara por la infinidad de complejos y complejidades que yo tuve que afrontar.

Desde el día que supe que sería madre por primera vez, presentí que mi vida cambaría completamente. No se necesita ser un genio para saber eso, pero para mí fue casi una epifanía, realmente no lo pensé nunca antes y de ninguna manera tenía idea de los alcances de eso, no sólo cambiaría mi vida, cambiaría la de muchos más.

Abro con cuidado la puerta de su habitación a pesar de saber que es muy probable que ni siquiera escuche que lo hago. Su amor por la música me parece una clara señal de no querer escuchar al mundo que la rodea, quiere aislarse y la comprendo completamente. A su edad hice exactamente lo mismo.

Sé que está despierta pues mantiene la pequeña lámpara encendida, así que espero que mi presencia no sea notada y menos sea considerada invasiva, así que abro la puerta con sumo cuidado. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero mueve su cabeza al ritmo de la música que escucha y que yo misma puedo alcanzar a oír con claridad, así que de ninguna manera puede haberse percatado de que estoy aquí. No es tan tarde como para pedirle que se duerma ya, en principio porque la hora aún es razonable y en segundo lugar porque es como su padre, nunca ha podido dormir en los horarios habituales y en medida de lo posible he tratado de repetirla sin interferir con las labores cotidianas.

Afortunadamente a diferencia de mí, es mucho más sociable que yo, más ordenada, más consciente y definitivamente mucho más madura y no sólo para la edad que tiene, sino en términos generales. Siempre he sentido que ella es más guía para mi vida que lo que yo puedo ser para la suya.

Es un ser humano interesante con una mezcla extraña de características. Tiene la serenidad de su padre, pero la impulsividad mía. Quizás lo analítica lo sacó de mí pero en definitiva yo no poseo los alcances de pensamiento y síntesis que ella sí.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado y me dirijo a mi habitación, no sé si tomar un baño nuevamente o es un simple pretexto para llorar bajo la regadera como es mi costumbre. Tampoco estoy de humor para esperar a que la tina se llene de agua y sumergirme en ella, eso generalmente lo reservo para momentos agradables, es casi como un festejo para mi cuerpo y no quiero que comience a asociarlo con una práctica habitual para lavar mis tristezas.

Como siempre, en raras ocasiones me hago caso cuando un pensamiento revestido de cordura me asalta. Parece ser casi una compulsión de mi mente o mi espíritu, si algo me suena medianamente lógico y cuerdo, hago exactamente lo opuesto, así que me descubro casi por inercia abriendo las llaves del agua para llenar la tina. Como autómata vierto las sales y el jabón liquido. Calor, necesito mucho calor para el frío que siento que emana de mi interior, así que el cuarto de baño es invadido en poco tiempo por una intensa capa de vapor que cubre los espejos y siento que no hay nada mejor en este momento. No quiero mirar mi reflejo, no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para luchar con mis inseguridades que con necedad se reflejan todos los días frente a mi cara.

Me sumerjo en las candentes aguas de la tina y soporto el contacto solamente porque duele más el interior que el exterior. Estoy acostumbrada a calmar mis ataques de pánico infringiendo suficiente dolor a mi cuerpo para distraer mi mente. En este caso funciona momentáneamente, pues en cuanto mi piel se acostumbra a la temperatura los pensamientos vuelven de inmediato. Cierro los ojos para intensificar la sensación de angustia, quizás en actitud masoquista pero necesito concentrarme lo suficiente en lo que me atormenta para después tratar de exorcizar el sentimiento. En pocas ocasiones lo consigo, pero guardo la esperanza de que esta sea una de ella.

La memoria es un ente extraño y sobre todo en mi cabeza que ha generado una gran cantidad de mecanismos de defensa que han logrado cancelar la mayor parte de recuerdos. He dicho hasta creérmelo que no recuerdo nada y la mayor parte del tiempo me funciona y en efecto no logro recordar nada, pero en ocasiones como ahora la maldita memoria parece despertar hiperactivamente. No sólo cargada de imágenes, sino de un cúmulo de memorias sensoriales casi imposibles de ignorar; su aroma, el tacto con su piel, su sabor y el sonido de su voz. Casi soy capaz de recrear un diálogo perfecto entre nosotros. Sé que fueron muchos años y que todo eso está grabado a fuego en mi cerebro, pero aún así no deja de sorprenderme.

Repaso mentalmente el diario de mis recuerdos a pesar de que sé que ahora se encuentran matizados de distancia y quizás hasta de un alto grado de nostalgia. Son muchos años ya de doloroso abandono, los suficientes como para alcanzar la falsa sensación de sanación. Abandoné esos recuerdos en el cajón más recóndito de mi alma y hoy voy por ellos sin saber si quiera si quiero leer en ese viejo diario, pero en este punto ya es inevitable.

Una imagen le sigue a la otra y una escena se sobrepone a otra, pareciera que estaban desesperadas por saltar a la luz de la consciencia. Cada giro de tuerca de mi historia se presenta ante mis ojos con una claridad dolorosa, una decisión equivocada seguida de otra. Cómo me he podido equivocar tantas veces y con tanta determinación. Ya no quisiera volver mi mirada atrás, me gustaría poder borrar el pasado plagado de errores y recomenzar de cero. Esa fue la fantasía con la que armé mis maletas y crucé el mundo. Me pregunto si ésta será la segunda ocasión en la que lo haga.

La imagen que vi en su celular me revienta en la parte frontal del pensamiento, es brutal, devastadora y reveladora. No sé si ella esté equivocada y en el fondo deseo que no lo esté, que efectivamente sea yo la causante de todo esto, pero mi razonamiento lógico me indica lo contrario. Ella tiene la cabeza llena de ideas erróneas o por lo menos eso me parece. Si su atormentada fantasía fuera real o tuviera sustento, estoy casi segura de que él me hubiera buscado.

Una risa dolorosa emerge en mi rostro porque en el fondo sé que no es cierto, el orgullo se lo impediría. Ella cree que lo conozco a la perfección pero en el fondo no es del todo cierto, el cúmulo de fantasías dolorosas me impiden verlo con claridad. Cuantas veces a lo largo de estos años no he soñado con que me necesita, con que de un momento a otro al levantar el auricular escucharé su voz pidiéndome nuevamente que lo intentemos y eso nunca, nunca ha sucedido.

Mi corazón se cansó de esperar hace mucho tiempo o nuevamente me miento. Nunca he sabido a ciencia cierta si el corazón se cansa de esperar o de sufrir. Es estúpido, ciego y sordo. Por lo menos el mío es el más testarudo que he conocido, pero a pesar de ello no pretendo engañarlo, por lo menos no de nuevo. Esperó sentado en el olvido una llamada, una señal, algo que por mínimo que fuera le diera esperanzas para segur viviendo y nunca sucedió.

Después de todo lo que vivimos juntos me parece inconcebible que sólo nos haya alcanzado para lamer las heridas, sanar algunas, dar la vuelta y olvidar de nuevo. Estoy segura de que lo que hemos pasado no lo ha experimentado nadie en la vida, no es posible, y aún así nada pasó. Decir que nada cambió sería una vil mentira, yo sé que todo cambió y sin embargo, nada sucedió en consecuencia. Creo que eso ha sido lo más doloroso de todo, no el primer adiós o el segundo, el hecho de haber tenido en algún momento la vivida sensación de que todo cambiaría, de que eso que habíamos vivido no podría dejarnos en el mismo punto, pero la magia se esfuma. Es verdad que no seguimos igual, es verdad que nadie puede permanecer de la misma manera en la vida después de eso, pero la expectativa mata todo y yo tuve esperanza. Inútil esperanza, la realidad mató todo.

El sonido de mis sollozos invaden el cuarto de baño y soy consciente de ello en el momento en el que puedo percibirlos con claridad en mis oídos. ¿Puede ser posible que haya sido capaz de reprimir todo esto por tanto tiempo, al grado de llegar a creer que lo había superado? Un castillo de naipes construido en la fragilidad del viento, que con un solo movimiento se desmoronó.

Tomo la pequeña toalla para limpiar mi rostro y la coloco sobre mis ojos doloridos por el llanto. Cuando tanto dolor se materializa en lágrimas, lo hace como si llorase diamantes. El dolor es punzante e irrefrenable, pero hasta cierto punto liberador. Es una olla de presión a punto de estallar, que de no ser liberada terminará por matarme.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

Su dulce voz me sobresalta de tal manera que por mi brusco movimiento de incorporación he sacado agua a borbotones de la tina. Dudo en girar mi rostro pero lo he pensado demasiado tarde y le muestro de frente el resultado de la batalla perdida. Nunca me ha gustado hacerla partícipe de mis dolencias, a pesar de no querer ocultarle nada, tampoco me siento a gusto involucrándola en situaciones de adultos en las que ella no tiene posibilidad de control. Yo sé la impotencia que se siente a esa edad el darse cuenta de tantas cosas y no poder hacer nada al respecto, pero también recuerdo el coraje que me producía el que los adultos me subestimaran de tal manera al pretender que no me diera cuenta de los problemas que giraban a mi alrededor. El silencio de mi parte parece haber sido demasiado prolongado y le ha permitido hacer conjeturas apresuradas.

-¿Qué te hizo ahora? ¿Fue la llamada que recibiste ayer? Los escuché discutir anoche. ¿Finalmente se va a ir?

Su mentecita hiperactiva ha volado a confines insospechados, pero deja claro que está consciente de mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. Alargo mi mano y con un gesto le pido que acerque el pequeño banquillo que utilizo para sentarme mientras me cambio de ropa. Le pido que se siente y tome mi mano. Comienzo por tratar de acallar sus malos pensamientos y quitar de su cabecita cosas que no deben preocuparle.

-No mi amor, Mark no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Pero dime por qué lo has pensado de esa manera. No te voy a mentir, sabes que nunca ha sido mi intención. Antes de que todo esto apareciera, siempre fuimos tú y yo contra el mundo y de frente a él. Siempre hemos platicado en la medida de lo posible todas nuestras cosas. Ayer discutí con Mark y es verdad, pero eso es común en las parejas de vez en cuando. Sabes que en nosotros no es frecuente.

Noto como aprieta los labios y comienza a sumirse en ese estado adolescente de cerrazón. No quiero que se cierre a mí, no ahora o nunca. Así que prefiero dejar de hablar y mejor preguntarle su opinión. No pretendo que sea ella mi paño de lágrimas o el pilar en el que me recargue para no caer, pero siempre ha sido mi compañera de lucha, ella ha estado presente en nuestras innumerables batallas, a mi lado con una madurez y valentía inverosímil.

-Dime lo que piensas, sabes que siempre te he escuchado.

A pesar de la frialdad de su mirada adolescente, logro ver un destello familiar que me sabe a sonrisa. Aprieto un poco su mano animándola a que brinque la barrera que en muchas ocasiones le impide hablar. La seguridad de su voz me impresiona cada día con mayor frecuencia y la claridad para hilar y expresar sus pensamientos me sorprende cada vez más, sobre todo porque últimamente se reserva con mayor frecuencia. Contundente y directa como a mí me gustaría ser de vez en cuando.

-Si no es Mark, entonces es él.

Su afirmación me sorprende sobremanera y me toma totalmente fuera de lugar. Hago el amago de contestarle de forma negativa, pero me reprimo de inmediato pues prometí no mentirle. Aunque soy consciente de que mi rostro debe manifestar todo mi asombro al escucharle. Por otra parte me refreno pues en más de una ocasión me ha sucedido con ella que no logro seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos y yo interpreto una cosa cuando ella trata de decirme otra. Corro el riesgo de que se sienta subestimada pero debo preguntar.

-¿Quién?

En respuesta recibo una ceja levantada y el impacto de espejo no se hace esperar, casi puedo verme reflejada en su rostro. Nuevamente con serenidad me responde pero con una contundencia brutal.

-¿De verdad mamá vamos a jugar a esto? ¿Hacemos como que yo no sé nada y tu haces como que me dices la verdad? Pero si quieras que lo diga con todas su letras, me refiero a Duchovny.

Un balde de agua fría, no tengo otra forma de describirlo, o es el frío que comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo porque la temperatura del agua ha perdido calor o realmente no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte. Como no alcanzo a reaccionar ella hace el amago de levantarse, pero la detengo de inmediato.

-Por favor, no te vayas. Sólo dame un instante para salir del agua y ponerme algo, comienzo a sentir un frío terrible y platicamos con calma todo lo que quieras. Te lo dije y te lo repito, no pretendo mentirte de ninguna manera ni quiero que lo sientas así. ¿Me esperas?

Ella asiente, se levanta y sale del cuarto de baño. Por un lado es verdad, pero por el otro necesito una pausa con desesperación. Mi mente no ha logrado terminar de procesar lo que ha ocurrido en tan sólo unas horas y ahora deberé enfrentarme a las preguntas de mi hija y peor aún, a mis respuestas. No sé si sea capaz de escuchar una verdad que nunca ha salido de mi boca.

Me coloco rápidamente un pants, el más afelpado que tengo, pues verdaderamente siento un frío interior terrible y salgo a su encuentro. Busco en su habitación, pero no está ahí. Escucho movimientos que provienen de la cocina y me dirijo hacia allá. El alma se me cae a pedacitos cuando la veo preparando una taza de chocolate caliente, sé que me conoce a la perfección y casi podría apostar que mejor que nadie, mejor que yo misma incluso. Me mira de reojo con ese par de hermosos ojos azules y sonríe, entonces siento que el mundo florece detrás de ella. Todo lo ilumina y aunque sé que no es correcto, me siento confortada y hasta cierto punto protegida por ella. Coloca la taza humeante sobre la barra y aleja la silla alta invitándome a sentarme. Es ridículo que con nuestra estatura haya elegido comprar ese tipo de sillas, pero me gusta sentirme en una posición elevada de cuando en cuando. Le respondo con una amplia sonrisa a pesar de sentir con toda claridad la hinchazón en los ojos.

-Te preparé esto para cuando vayas a dormir, no quiero que mis hermanos te vean así mañana, porque supongo que Mark no vuelve hasta dentro de unos días.

Extiende un antifaz de gel para ayudar a desinflamar los ojos, yo lo recibo y le agradezco con la mirada. Ahora mismo me siento envuelta en un aura de complicidad que nunca antes había percibido. Un golpe de consciencia asesta con fuerza en mi mente, mi hija ya no parece un adolescente, ahora se presenta ante mí con la seguridad y aplomo de un adulto joven. La miro con detenimiento a los ojos y me pierdo en el profundo azul de su mirada. Hay sabiduría y calma en ella.

-¡Ya mamá!

Comienzo a reír a carcajadas pues en un instante se convirtió de nuevo en una adorable adolescente. Poco a poco y a pesar de tratar de evitarlo, comienza a reír junto conmigo hasta que me hace una señal, indicando que despertaremos a sus hermanos si seguimos así. Finalmente logro controlarme. Ella vuelve a retomar el semblante adusto de un inicio y la seriedad vuelve a sus ojos. Guarda silencio y supongo que espera que comience, pero me parece sumamente difícil hacerlo de esta manera. A pesar de venir de un feroz interrogatorio, prefiero contestar que narrar, así que soy sincera con ella.

-No sé si pueda o tenga la capacidad para contarte todo. No porque no lo quiera, lo que sucede es que no sé por donde comenzar ni qué decir. Por qué no mejor me preguntas lo que quieras saber, creo que así será mucho más fácil.

Acaricia los bordes de la taza y se torna pensativa, supongo que busca las preguntas o palabras adecuadas. Levanta finalmente su vista y se encuentra con mis ojos, sonríe tímidamente.

-No lo sé mamá. No quiero que te sientas interrogada o cuestionada. En todo caso me gustaría comenzar por decirte que yo te admiro y eres mi modelo a seguir, lo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer, no cambiará en absoluto mi percepción de ti. Te admiro porque te conozco y sé lo que contiene el interior de éste ser humano, imperfecto pero hermoso.

Las lágrimas se agolpan nuevamente en mis ojos. Creo que en mi vida nadie me había hablado con tanto amor y respeto. Cuando se percata de mis lágrimas, coloca su mano sobre la mía.

-No quiero verte así, no me gusta verte así. Quizás nunca te lo he dicho, pero creo saber por lo que has pasado, lo que has tenido que afrontar, pero no estás sola. Ya no más. Quizás la vida nos depare muchas más pruebas y seguramente ahora mismo nos encontramos frente a una de ellas, pero nunca lo dudes, aquí estoy para ti y para apoyarte. Sólo te pido que me hables con honestidad.

No atino más que asentir pues me considero incapaz de articular una sola palabra en este momento sin quebrarme por completo, aunque presiento que será inevitable en muy poco tiempo. Tengo todos los sentidos a flor de piel y dudo mucho poder contener la represa de emociones. Ella lo sabe así que continúa sin esperar más respuesta de mi parte. A pesar de la aparente calma en su voz, sólo tengo miedo de una cosa, su impulsividad, esa que en ocasiones es superior a la mía y eso es mucho decir.

-Yo sólo te quiero pedir una cosa Piper, que nada de lo que te diga te lleve a generar un juicio sobre cualquiera. Yo sé que pido demasiado, pero me gustaría que tomaras todo con imparcialidad. Finalmente yo soy tu madre y la tendencia natural sería la de ponerte de mi lado, pero recuerda que toda historia tiene dos versiones o más, nunca te quedes con sólo una de ellas. También toma en cuenta que todo tiene un contexto histórico, una cronología que en ocasiones nos obliga a reaccionar más que a actuar.

Sé que lo que acabo de decir puede sonar a moraleja o consejo, pero es verdad. Yo misma siempre he hecho el intento de ponerme de ambos lados, de tratar de evitar juicios a la ligera y sobre todo, tratar de comprender al otro, ponerme en sus zapatos y entender sus motivos. No siempre lo consigo y menos cuando el impulso nubla mi visión. Sobre todo por eso se lo digo. Parece tomarse un instante para asimilar lo que acabo de decir y comienza, parece querer dejar en claro las reglas del juego, las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Una última cosa mamá. Te pido que me cuentes hasta donde te sientas cómoda, de ninguna manera pretendo que por la idea de no mentirme te permitas transgredir tus propios límites. Todos tenemos derecho a nuestra privacidad y a guardar nuestros secretos. No quiero caer en la trampa de hacer algo que por mucho tiempo he odiado que hagan contigo, entrometerse en tu vida. Soy tu hija pero no la dueña de tu vida.

Me parece justo y de pronto este juego se me presenta como el más honesto en el que he participado. Si mi hija maneja así el resto de su vida, creo que a partir de ahora podré dormir tranquila con respecto a ella. Pero a la calma le sigue la tempestad, pues asesta el primer golpe.

-Ahora sí, contesta lo que te pregunté allá, ¿es por él?

Tomo un sorbo del chocolate caliente y la miro por encima de la taza, no quiero parecer esquiva ni escueta pero finalmente termino siendo ambigua o por lo menos es lo que mi cerebro pretende sin mi permiso.

-Sí, pero él no me ha hecho nada… No ha hecho nada.

Sonríe y su respuesta me indica que ha entendido más de lo que yo hubiera querido. El cierre de mi oración implica un reclamo al ausente y ha surgido desde mi interior sin permiso. Ella me comienza a leer como si fuera libro abierto y me produce una sensación extraña, pero no del todo desconocida.

-¿Desde cuándo no sabes de él? ¿No te ha buscado, verdad?

Clavo mi mirada en el borde de la taza y me parece que estoy al borde del abismo. No soy capaz de confrontar su mirada mientras contesto. Me niego a decir cosas que puedan malinterpretarse o entenderse de manera equivocada, por eso elijo con cuidado mis palabras. Infortunadamente mi memoria es tan mala en ocasiones que me juega malas pasadas, pierdo la línea de tiempo y los eventos se trasponen u ocultan de la luz de mi memoria, espero que ella lo sepa, que no es mi intención trastocar nada, que simplemente en ocasiones no lo recuerdo.

-Desde que terminamos la promoción de la película.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con la suya que me observa con atención. Algo está pasando por su cabecita pues prácticamente puede leer en su mirada que los recuerdos o ideas corren a mil por hora en ella. Guarda silencio un instante y vuelve su mirada a la taza que sostiene entre sus manos en un gesto muy similar al mío. Termina por achicar los ojos y hacer ese gesto con su boca que en mí siempre significa duda.

-¿No se comunico contigo cuando nació mi hermano?

No quería llegar a ese tema en específico pero tampoco pienso evitarlo. En este punto quisiera escuchar las dudas que le aquejan, más allá de liberar mi alma en ella. "La verdad te hará libre" dicen que lo hará, en ocasiones dudo de la veracidad de la sentencia en sí. Sé que hay mentiras que matan, que no debo guiar mi vida encubriendo una con otra.

En principio no puedo negar que fui víctima de las circunstancias, que hasta cierto punto todos lo fuimos y en ocasiones me pregunto hasta dónde seremos capaces de llegar por mantener ocultas tantas verdades.

-Un correo electrónico. Creo que hubo un correo.

Quedo expectante de su reacción, no porque haya dicho algo revelador ni cercano a ello, sin embargo quiero saber lo que piensa, qué la ha llevado a guiar la conversación hacia ese rumbo. Ella al igual que yo, no hace nada sin que tenga una motivación, ya sea por acceder a un impulso o por un largo proceso de pensamiento que en el entramado mental te lanza a una obsesión en específico. No es fácil lidiar con mi hija, ha estado en terapia más tiempo del que pueda recordar y conoce la dinámica a la perfección. Creo que su intención es más cercana a eso que a realmente entablar un profundo interrogatorio, pero nuevamente me sorprende el no conocerla lo suficiente.

-¿Sabes? El primer recuerdo consciente que tengo es de él. No sé por qué, ni en que situación estábamos con exactitud, pero por alguna extraña razón esa es la primera memoria que guardo. Quizás no recuerde a la perfección sus facciones o detalles, pero sé que era él. Es extraño y en muchas ocasiones me he preguntado el por qué. También recuerdo vagamente a su perra, sé que no era la nuestra pues eran muy diferentes en tamaño y raza. Sé que rea Bule y no sólo porque después la recuerdo a la perfección. Es una imagen que en ocasiones no me cuadra. Tú te encuentras recostada en un sillón y me levantas con tus brazos extendidos y después me bajabas rápidamente hasta besar mi nariz, debo haber tenido apenas unos meses, pero lo recuerdo con claridad. Yo trataba de alcanzar tu rostro y estrujarme contra él, era una sensación agradable. Recuerdo perfectamente que a un lado se encontraba una cama y él estaba tendido sobre ella junto a Blue, reía junto conmigo cada vez que fallaba en mi infantil intento por estrujar tu cara. Tú y yo reíamos a carcajadas y él junto con nosotras, creo que Blue ladraba de cuando en cuando tratando de acompañarnos o interrumpirnos. Es un recuerdo feliz. Creo que él nos tomó unas fotos al final del juego.

Me deja impactada con sus memorias. No es que yo haya olvidado ese momento, pero seguramente estaba guardado debajo de muchos otros. Mientras escucho su narración, una a una aparecen las imágenes que describe. No fue exactamente así, pero la escena se acerca mucho a lo que sucedió. De ninguna manera pensé que ella pudiera tener registro de eso. No espera respuesta, no busca nada en mí, simplemente acaba de emprender un viaje por su memoria y yo no pretendo detenerla.

-Sé que conviví con muchas otras personas en el set y no me parece extraño recordarlo a él como a muchos otros, lo que me produce curiosidad es el por qué ese sea precisamente mi recuerdo más antiguo. El aparece en muchas ocasiones en mi memoria.

Hace una pausa pues parece estar viajando más lejos y no sé si logre seguirla, pero guardo silencio para continuar escuchándola con atención.

-Mi papá me ha repetido en muchas ocasiones que eres una mujer maravillosa, pero que has tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y que algún día te comprenderé, que tu valentía es inigualable y que ojalá yo haya heredado tu fuerza. En ocasiones me gustaría saber a qué se refiere. La mayor parte del tiempo te recuerdo perdida en tus pensamientos, ajena al mundo que te rodea hasta que caías en cuenta que estaba cerca y entonces tu buen humor y risa contagiosa aparecían para condescender conmigo o con cualquier otro ser humano cercano. Creo que en eso me parezco mucho a ti. Sabes que cunado me pierdo, me encuentro a millones de años luz de la tierra.

Nuevamente hace otra pausa y en efecto, en este momento parece estar a kilómetros de distancia de aquí. Salta a una nueva idea y me toma fuera de lugar, pero parece no estar atenta en lo absoluto a cualquier reacción de mi parte.

-Si me preguntaran, diría que la de ustedes es como una relación de adolescentes. Lo he visto con mis amigos y compañeros de escuela. Se parece mucho a eso.

De momento pienso que se refiere a su padre y a mí, hasta que caigo en cuenta que no es así.

-Deberían comenzar a madurar, si no es para estar juntos, por lo menos para compartir una amistad. En ocasiones llegué a guardarle cierto rencor. No sé si rencor sea la palabra correcta, quizás recelo sea más apropiada. Tenía miedo de lo que produce en ti cuando está cerca, para bien y para mal.

Dejo que continúe su viaje a través de los recuerdos, no de los míos, de los propios.

-Nunca he aceptado que seamos seres humanos incompletos necesitados de encontrar eso que nos falta, la famosa y estúpida "media naranja". La sola idea de lanzarse un una cacería inútil en pos de ese intangible complemento me parece denigrante y falsa desde su origen, pero hay casos, quizás contadas excepciones. Creo que él y tú son una de ellas. Tú no lo buscaste ni él a ti, pero se encontraron, eso debe significar algo. Te he visto con otros seres humanos a tu alrededor, parejas, compañeros o compañeras de vida, de amor o lo que sea, pero con ninguno tienes eso que él te da. Sé que has amado antes y después de él, es más, desconozco si lo que ustedes sienten es amor, pero en definitiva me parece único. Quizás esté obnubilada como el resto del mundo por un espejismo, pero creo que en este caso, tantos no podemos estar equivocados.

Ahora vuelve al mundo real y su pista de aterrizaje son mis ojos. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, no sé que otra revelación me tenga preparada. Achica los pequeños ojos y su mirada azul se intensifica, parece estar buscando algo.

-Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que estábamos en casa de Ellen; la fiesta en la piscina. Yo los observaba a ustedes dos ahí y pude ver lo que ahora mis amigos me cuentan que el mundo entero vio en ustedes a través de la pantalla. Tú sabes que la televisión nunca ha formado parte de nuestra vida, pero yo lo tenía ahí en vivo. Si dicen que a través de la pantalla se percibe, imagina cómo es verlo con tus propios ojos sin una cámara de por medio. Es poderoso, es impactante. En ese momento pensé que sólo sé las cosas que sé y no sé las que no sé. ¿Recuerdas? Pero fueron ustedes el motivo de mi conclusión. Miles de preguntas atravesaron mi cabeza en el momento en el que me di cuenta. Obviamente no era la primera vez que los veía interactuar, pero sí la primera que me di cuenta de aquello. No podía poner en palabras, la definición de aquello que veía, incluso dentro de mi propio pensamiento. Lo que observaba me confundía y no era capaz de armar el rompecabezas en mi cabeza, ni ahora ni entonces. ¿Eres consciente de lo que produce en ti?

Las palabras se agolpan y se atropellan unas a otras dejando escapar caóticamente sólo algunas de ellas de mi boca.

-No… Sí, en algún momento me di cuenta.

Me sonríe tiernamente y continua. Parece que los roles se intercambian, siento que estoy hablando con mi madre en lugar de estar escuchando hablar a mi hija.

-Lo que te dije, son unos adolescentes. No quiero que me cuentes nada hasta que no te sientas preparada para hacerlo y creo que eso sólo sucederá el día que definas o definan lo que sea que tengan que hacer. Quizás nunca suceda, pero hasta entonces no pienso presionarte.

Toma un poco del chocolate ahora helado y se levanta sin previo aviso. Deposita un beso en mi mejilla y yo respondo al aire como autómata. Decir que estoy impactada sería poco. Se retira y me deja sola en medio de un abrumador silencio. Lo único que me viene a la mente en este momento, es que el universo ha conspirado el día de hoy para cuestionarme y lo ha hecho a través de diferentes voces, que la de mi hija haya sido una de las portadoras me indica que he prolongado y evadido tanto tiempo el tema que ya es inminente, es hora de afrontarlo.

Al quedarme sola con las voces del pasado, me rehúso en primera instancia a confrontarlas, aparecen dentro de mi cabeza como millones de insectos que revolotean y el eco de sus alas reverbera en mi cerebro sacudiendo todos los cimientos sobre los que se construyó la mentira de mi vida.

El sonido característico de mi celular insiste en traerme de vuelta a la realidad, quisiera ignorarlo, decido ignorarlo. Si la tecnología me aportara la llave mágica con la cual cerrar la puerta del pasado, la tomaría en este momento sin pensar, la tecnología o cualquier tora cosa. Mi instinto me indica que debo huir y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Mi vida por un sueño III

CAPÍTULO III

No contesta mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, siento un nudo en el estómago y si tuviera que definirlo diría que es algo muy cercano a la angustia, pero yo sé que en realidad es culpa la que grita desde mis entrañas. Me desconcentra el tener que pensar en ella, necesito enfocarme en el trabajo y no puedo. He intentado y Dios sabe que lo he hecho, pero nada ha dado resultado. No merece a alguien como yo en su vida.

Y por encima de todo está "ella", se sobrepone a toda imagen que pretenda abarcar mi pensamiento.

Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida ha dado el resultado esperado, cuando juré que fracasaría un proyecto, éste tuvo un rotundo éxito y viceversa. Parece que mi pésima capacidad de visualizar el futuro se traslada a todos los campos de mi vida.

Las mujeres no son la excepción. Yo que me consideré en su momento el hombre más afortunado del mundo pues no había mujer que se resistiera a mis encantos, cosa no del todo cierta, pues hubo más de una que no sólo no sucumbió, sino que simplemente me ignoró o repudió desde un inicio.

A todos los seres humanos nos interesa alguien o algo en la vida, a mi me interesaban todas las mujeres, mi juventud me lo permitía y quizás el contar con un físico medianamente atractivo o no del todo desagradable, me dio la oportunidad de tratar a todo tipo de especímenes del sexo opuesto. En mi adolescencia, la búsqueda de satisfacción abarcó el mayor porcentaje de mi pensamiento, cosa nada extraña en cualquier hombre joven o más bien, en cualquier hombre. Seguramente existe un gen con el que nacemos programados para ello, unos con más descaro que otros, pero a todos nos mueve la vida y el mundo la búsqueda de un instante de placer.

En los primeros años todo se reduce a eso, a la búsqueda del instante, hasta que sucede eso que ninguno espera, ese momento en el que te encuentras con alguien que redirige tu búsqueda a otra parte. Ese ser que te hace mirar más allá de tu propia necesidad primaria y que la transforma en una mucho más poderosa que la simple satisfacción sexual. En ocasiones me pregunto el por qué tienen que ser tan importantes en mi vida, por qué les he otorgado el podre de controlarme, las mujeres han controlado mi vida, y mi destino.

Yo creo que todos los hombres tenemos a ese ser que nos cambió la vida, todos nos hemos encontrado con ella y para el infortunio de muchos, por no decir todos, no tenemos la capacidad de darnos cuenta de la magnitud del evento y sus potentes consecuencias. Chocas con ella, la encuentras o es ella la que te encuentra y entonces sucede, estas destinado a perderla y buscarla hasta los más recónditos confines del universo a sabiendas de que nunca la encontrarás porque no es en ella en quién buscas.

He besado tantos labios tratando de besar a la única mujer a la que no puedo. Tratamos de encontrar en todos los cuerpos el único que no tenemos, que no nos pertenece, el suyo.

Yo, como muchos otros, fui víctima del abandono de esa mujer que sintió su orgullo mancillado, no por mí, sino por miles de hombres a través de la historia y de los que en ese momento yo era la encarnación o la representación física, el género enemigo.

Mentiría si dijera que esa fue la causa de mi desgracia, yo hice miles de cosas dolorosas como para ganarme el destierro de un corazón asustado y huidizo. Finalmente uno termina pagando las culpas de todos los hombres que han cometido los mismos errores que uno y no sólo eso, termina cargando de dolor las historias del cúmulo de mujeres que no queremos y que se atraviesan en el camino de nuestra incesante búsqueda de la única a la que amamos.

Yo no quería que fuera ella, yo no sabía que era ella. Ella es la clase de chica que un hombre conoce cuando es demasiado joven y eso molesta porque todavía hay mucha vida por vivir. Nada más lejano a mi propio concepto de mujer perfecta, nada más cercano al caballo de Troya que conquistó mi corazón, mi sexo y mi alma. Tenía que ser justo ella, esa persona a la que menosprecié desde el primer momento, esa mujer en la que no vi nada relevante, esa mujer que consideré intrascendente. Quizás ese fue el primer error, en ese momento bajé la guardia y perdí la única batalla importante, la única que nunca consideré trascendente. "Si te relajaras medio segundo y dejaras de buscar fervientemente un alma gemela quizás un día te despiertes al lado de una."

Me enredé en mi propio juego, me quemé con las brasas del deseo. Perdí y sigo perdiendo la piel en el andar de este sendero, un error le sigue al otro como el pie que irremediablemente debe continuar por el camino trazado por su compañero, carece de opción, no tiene escapatoria.

Perdido en ese laberinto uno se encuentra con la compañía adecuada en el infierno, aquélla hermosa Ariadna que parece mostrarte el camino, aquella que promete sacarte de él con ingenio, pero que no es más que el guardián de tu prisión. Una vez que crees haber matado al monstro de tu laberinto, sales para deberle la vida a la que te mostró el camino de vuelta.

Me convencí de que ella era la adecuada, que la que te saca del abismo merece toda tu lealtad y es por ella por la que ahora mi corazón se estruja. La amo, sería un ingrato si no tuviera el valor de reconocer que mi corazón la ama, pero hay de amores a amores y en esa escala de apreciación, todos salimos perdiendo.

En un ejercicio de honestidad, desde que el pasado volvió a mi vida nada ha podido ser igual. Esto que ahora escribo para el trabajo y que trato de maquillar, adornar y matizar para que no se parezca tanto a mi propia realidad, esto es lo que realmente plasma parte de mi versión. Si alguien uniera los títulos, bastaría para leer en pocas líneas lo que realmente ocupa mi mente, "Desearía que estuvieras aquí", "Creo que todos tienen a alguien especial que se les mete debajo de la piel y no se va."

Una frase aquí, otra por allá y la verdad aparece, esa que me niego a ver, aquella que no quiero mirar a la cara porque sé que acabará con lo poco que queda de mí. Ahora mismo me viene a la mente una "solución suicida", eso que apagaría la conciencia del dolor, pero soy muy cobarde para eso, prefiero morir de a pocos. ¿Qué le diría a ella, qué le diría a mi esposa, qué le dejaría a mis hijos?

Sé que las cosas no van remotamente bien, ella sabe que he hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrar la manera de estar, de entregarme por completo a este proyecto que comenzamos juntos y que ahora se desmorona entre las manos. ¿Cómo puedo entregar lo que hace mucho no me pertenece? Ella se llevó mi vida, ahora ya no puedo entregarla, ni siquiera puedo morir.

Se que hablo de "ella" y de "ella" como si de una se tratara, pero sólo mi corazón sabe a cual de las dos se refiere. Se confunden y no porque no pueda identificar que lugar le corresponde a cada cual, por supuesto que lo sé, se mezclan porque me niego a separar a cualquiera de ellas de mi vida y mi temor es que ella lo sepa también.

Es evidente que lo sabe desde siempre, dudo que algo así pueda ocultarse, me extrañaría que en su momento lo negara, sólo espero que también sepa que lo intenté honestamente, que lo desee con toda mi alma, que fue una decisión consciente en total libertad.

Me miento descaradamente a sabiendas de que no hay nadie aquí para desmentirme y que debería ser yo el que tendría que hacerlo, pero la vida no es llevadera con la verdad a cuestas. Hace muchos años pensaba en que el mundo se podía dividir en blanco o negro, que las cosas tenían cabida en un lugar en específico, medible, cuantificable y etiquetable. Que equivocado vivía entonces, no sabía de los matices del mundo y de las incontable experiencias que son imposibles de colocar en algún apartado de la vida. Nosotros somos una de ellas, nuestra historia no puede ser vista desde el cristal de lo bueno o lo malo, simplemente ha sido y sigue siendo incatalogable.

En el camino sigo aprendiendo a prueba y error, infortunadamente mi camino está plagado de más errores que aciertos. Nunca pretendí lastimar a nadie, sólo reaccioné a las circunstancias y heme aquí, tratando de escribir o poner orden a una historia que no parece tener fin, que se niega a terminar a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos los involucrados.

Cierro de golpe la tapa de la computadora portátil al momento en el que el sonido del elevador me indica que alguien llega. Sé perfectamente de quien se trata, lo que desconozco es con versión de ella me voy a encontrar ahora. Han pasado casi tres días, el portero me informó que salió con una pequeña maleta y que un taxi la recogió. Decido esperar, no quiero más confrontaciones, las discusiones nos han desgastado al punto de desear escapar, sé que ella misma ha considerado terminar con todo y yo me niego a aceptarlo.

Son muchos años, hemos luchado juntos por tanto tiempo para mantener esta ilusión de familia, para sostener aquello que un día nos unió. Vuelvo a abrir el ordenador pues me parece que debo respetarla y no presionar tratando de buscar una explicación. Sé que llegará a mis espaldas, sé que no podré ver su rostro de frente hasta que ella decida que es el momento de hablar.

La siento detrás mío, pude escuchar sus pasos sobre la madera. Sé que se encuentra parada debajo del marco de la puerta, yo no sé si encuentre el valor para girar y encontrarme con su mirada, no quiero leer el final en su cara. Mi última esperanza es escuchar su voz, es saber que todo irá mejor y que nada cambiará. No quiero que nada cambie, me aterra el sólo pensar que pueda perder la único a lo que he podido asirme para no hundirme en el abismo.

Escucho sus pasos aproximarse con parsimonia y un frío recorre mi cuerpo, me sabe a despedida, me sabe a terror hasta que escucho su voz enronquecida más de lo habitual. Me rodea con su brazo por la espalda y lo pasa sobre mi cuello para después depositar un beso en mi mejilla y casi susurrarme al oído.

-¿Qué escribes?

Estoy a punto de soltar una enredada explicación sobre el trabajo, los capítulos que tengo que dirigir, las ideas que aporto y de las que me deslindo completamente, pero me impide enredarme en mis propias mentiras, me detiene de inmediato antes de que yo sea capaz de articular una sola palabra.

-Mucho trabajo supongo. ¿Cómo van los ensayos?

Nuevamente intento responder mientras cierro el ordenador portátil y giro mi silla de trabajo para verla a los ojos, pero ella desaparece tras la puerta sin esperar una sola palabra. Es como si hablara consigo misma y no conmigo. Desde la lejanía me llega su voz, sé que está haciendo algo pues escucho cajones abrirse y cerrarse en tanto sus palabras recorren la distancia que nos separa.

-¿Comiste? La carga de trabajo te va a acabar, creo que perdiste unos kilos en estos días. No quiero interrumpirte, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo. Voy a salir de nuevo, necesito atender unos pendientes que dejé de lado y recordé que eran urgentes. Creo que voy a comer con papá, supongo que no quieres venir. Yo le daré tus saludos, seguramente querrá verte pronto para que lo dejes ganar en la partida de tenis o quizás quiera que lo acompañemos al campo de golf; tú decides, aunque con papá hay poco que decidir. De camino acá hablé al colegio, los niños quieren ir de campamento de nuevo así que estaremos otra temporada solos.

Escucho sus pasos aproximarse de nuevo, en tanto no he sido capaz de emitir una sola palabra. Quisiera confrontarla, preguntarle dónde ha estado, qué ha hecho y por qué no me ha avisado. No se dignó a contestar una sola de mis llamadas o mensajes y vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado. Este juego que se instauró entre nosotros después de mi rehabilitación me ha llenado de comodidad, ella hace como que nada le importa, no me confronta, ya no me hace preguntas, nada. No sé si es lo más sano, no quiero pensar en las consecuencias que pueda traer, pero en apariencia resulta cómodo.

Hace años la pasábamos bien, éramos cómplices y amigos. Ella reía y yo reía a su lado, la magia de la paridad me obnubiló, compartíamos gustos y quizás hasta sueños. Honestamente elle me apoyaba sin saber que fomentaba mi locura, que yo había perdido piso y que simplemente abonaba a que me alejara cada día más de la realidad. Veía en mí a ese hombre superior y pagado de sí mismo que me encantaba creerme. La confundí y le hice pensar que yo era ese hombre con el que había soñado, pero no por malicia o por afán de engañar, simplemente que yo mismo lo creía a ciegas.

¿Soy el culpable de todo? No lo sé, quiero pensar que no, que en esto ambos tuvimos algo de responsabilidad, pero en el fondo no lo siento así porque la sombra de ella siempre estuvo ahí. Su recuerdo agazapado en todo momento, presto para el ataque inesperado, martirizó mi existencia de cabo a rabo. Quizás en algún momento de mi vida conseguí un poco de la paz que buscaba, cuando desapareció de mi campo visual pude vivir, pude disfrutar un poco de lo conseguido, hasta que volvió, entonces me perdí por completo de nuevo.

Ahora veo a mi esposa aproximarse a mí y por primera vez logro ver algo que nunca había leído en su mirada, determinación o quizás es resignación. Ahora siento que el proceso dio inicio, que no hay marcha atrás y que no tengo ni voz ni voto en ello. Deposita un beso en mis labios y la sensación gélida me hace estremecer. El vacío casi absorbe mi ser como hoyo negro, ahí ya no hay nada ni lo habrá. En otras ocasiones hubo sabor a dolor, otras a intento, hoy a nada. Mientras se aleja, remata con una oración condescendiente y hasta amorosa.

-Hoy tienes ensayo, cuida de no sudar mucho o terminarás con cinco kilos menos para el estreno. Nos vemos después.

Cierra la puerta y detrás de ella me deja envuelto en el silencio. No quiero esto, no soporto tener que pensar, me niego a martirizar mi alma con infinidad de preguntas sin respuesta y que además soy totalmente incapaz de responder por mí mismo.

Tomo el celular y miro al teclado sin saber que número marcar. Las posibilidades parecen en mi mente con fotografía mental incluida, pero me recuerdo que yo ya no soy ese, que se supone que ya cambié, que me prometí ya no hacerme esto, por mis hijos, por ella y hasta quizás por mí. La debilidad tiene nombre de mujer y para mí no ha sido diferente nunca, así que sin pensar marco y espero.

-¡Hola hermoso!

Mi silencio le contesta, es la duda la que responde a final de cuentas. Ella lo sabe, me conoce muy bien y no espera a que yo haga algo más, he marcado y con eso es suficiente.

-No estás bien ¿vedad? No contestes, no es necesario. Te veo en mi casa, no tardes.

Cuelga y no hago más que dejarme llevar por el automático que dirige mis neuronas en este momento. Tengo miedo de conducir, pero sé que mi cerebro conoce el camino sin necesidad de recibir indicación alguna. No me enfrento a ninguna complicación en el camino, un autómata permite que su cerebro reaccione ante cualquier eventualidad y siempre es más rápido que la consciencia. Todo va bien hasta que me encuentro frente a la puerta, necesito decidir si llamar o llegar a la conclusión de que esto es una estupidez del tamaño del mundo, pero el sonido y la visión de la puerta abriéndose sustituyen a cualquier decisión posible. La pequeña mujer, casi diminuta que se encuentra detrás de la puerta tiene el carácter suficiente como para no esperar nada y actuar. Yo ni siquiera me había percatado, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba recargado en el quicio de la puerta esperando una respuesta cerebral que nunca llegó. Su voz, la mano que me jala con fuerza descomunal para mis ínfimas fuerzas y su determinación, son suficientes como para ponerme en marcha.

-¿Ahora qué hermoso? ¿Qué pasó?

No respondo y sigo el camino que me indica, me sienta en el sofá y se dirige a la pequeña barra a servir algo en un vaso. Continúa hablando sin esperar una respuesta, sabe que no la obtendrá. Regresa con el vaso entre las pequeñas manos y bebe, mientras su cuerpo se posa frente a mí como un roble casi diminuto.

-¿Así de mal están las cosas como para que te dignes a hablar en vacaciones? ¿qué le hiciste ahora?

La afrenta me mueve y he de reconocer que esta mujer me conoce más de lo que yo quisiera, pero su carácter tiene un algo peculiar que se lo permite, le facilita el leerme sin tapujos. Eso y que yo le he contado todo lo que he podido, todo aquello hasta donde la cordura me ha dado permiso.

-Yo no le hice nada. Ella se fue por casi tres días y regresó hoy como si nada hubiera pasado. No se dignó ni siquiera a darme alguna explicación. Yo he estado todo este tiempo en casa esperándola, trabajando hasta donde me ha sido posible, no te pongas tú en esas.

Mi tono suena a molestia y no es para menos, sé que mis antecedentes no ayudan en nada, pero he cambiado y hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Nadie mejor que ella para dar testimonio. Se sienta a mi lado y posa su mano sobre mi muslo.

-¡Ya hermoso! Tienes suerte de que las niñas no estén y mi futuro "ex" tampoco. Suéltalo todo ahora que puedes, tu mejor amiga está aquí para escucharte. Te ofrecería un trago pero ya sabes… no puedes. ¿Algo más que se te antoje?, ¿un masaje relajante con final feliz?

Mi cara se transforma pues la carcajada en mi interior no se hace esperar. Esta mujer tiene la capacidad de hacerme reír sin previo aviso, la admiro como persona, pero sobre todo como una excelente comediante, por lo menos a mí me lo parece. Yo no puedo hablar pues la risa me lo impide, así que ella continúa.

-Eso es hermoso, así está mucho mejor. Mira que un final feliz no se le niega a nadie, ¿Seguro que no quieres?

Ella misma comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras se levanta, me da una palmadita en la rodilla, se sirve otro trago y continúa. Su semblante cambia mientras habla y su voz ronca profundiza en la intención.

-Entiéndela, no debe ser fácil. Hace poco apenas salían de una crisis terrible, es poco tiempo para ella… para ambos. Si está metida en un enredo estaría en todo su derecho.

Poso mi rostro entre mis manos y desde ahí le contesto. Siento que mi sangre hierve y no necesariamente es por lo que implican las palabras de Pam, es simplemente que no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que pasa y me siento un imbécil por eso.

-No es eso. No importaría si así fuera, eso nunca formó parte de nuestras preocupaciones. Somos libres, ¿recuerdas? Ese fue nuestro acuerdo desde el principio.

Pam vuelve a reír a carcajadas y con descaro suelta la sentencia que sigue mientras se aproxima nuevamente a mí y se sienta a mi lado nuevamente.

-¿Que si recuerdo? Querido, he visto salir más mujeres de tu tráiler que de la cama de Hank Moody, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Por eso te decía que la mujer tiene todo el derecho ¿o no? Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es por qué estás así, ¿porque se tomó unas merecidas vacaciones de ti? ¿es eso?

Niego con la cabeza, es obvio que yo mismo desconozco la respuesta a eso, no tengo la menor idea del porque esto me ha afectado tanto. Es algo que no puedo describir con palabras, pero lo intento.

-No es eso. Se está terminando, sé que esto se está acabando y no sé que hacer para sostenerlo más. No sé qué es lo que más me pesa, quizás el que me prometí desde niño que yo nunca haría lo que mis padres o que juré mantener mi promesa de por vida.

Pam comienza acariciar mi cabello como lo hace siempre tratando de tranquilizarme, aunque sé que después puedo esperar un golpe en la nuca sin problema.

-Cariño, sabes que eso es una mentira del tamaño del mundo…

Ahí esta el golpe que esperaba, me gusta su forma poco ortodoxa de tratarme, pero es de los pocos seres humanos que me habla de frente, con la verdad cruda y sin reparos. Continuúa.

-Cómo diablos pretendías mantener una promesa hecha en un maldito arranque. ¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¿Realmente quieres tragarte ese cuento? Es la cosa más machista y estúpida que te haya escuchado y mira que me he tenido que tragar un montón en estos años.

Se levanta y comienza la representación más ridícula de mí que haya visto, es una parodia en toda forma, con cambio de voz y lenguaje corporal incluido.

-"Yo soy el hombre y respeto mis promesas… así me cargue la chingada con eso. Yo me sostengo como macho."

Yo achico los ojos y analizo. Ahora no me produce gracia y es porque de ninguna manera me considero ese tipo de hombre, yo no soy así y necesito hacérselo ver.

-Te equivocas, si dices eso es porque realmente no me conoces en lo absoluto. Yo tenía un sueño, yo siempre quise formar una familia y me duele mucho saber que la pierdo.

Guarda silencio por un instante y comienzo a ver un brillo en sus ojos que reconozco, sé que se está gestando una tormenta en su interior así que me preparo. Quizás es eso lo que realmente vine a buscar, la verdad en bruto y con todas su letras.

-¡No me hagas reír Duchovny! Si querías una familia no era con ella, no te engañes. Ni el más desquiciado en este medio supone que pueda lograrlo con alguien que conoció hace quince días. Por el amor de Dios. Si viniste a que te sirviera de pilmama te equivocaste de casa querido, estoy harta de cuidar niños y escuchar a mentirosos. Si viniste aquí fue para decir la verdad pues sabes que conmigo no funciona de otra manera, de lo contrario puedes irte de una vez, la puerta está muy grande.

Creo que a nadie en la vida le he permitido hablarme de esa manera, he sostenido discusiones acaloradas con más de una persona, pero ella tiene ese poder sobre mí porque efectivamente habla con la verdad en la mano y no le tiembla la voz para decirla. Por eso vine y tiene toda la razón, de ella puedo escuchar todo aquello que yo pretendo esconder, las mentiras caen frente a ella una a una. Tiene el poder de confrontarme sin recelos con cualquier verdad por dolorosa que me parezca.

-Pamela Adlon, no me hables así… El que sea mi amiga no te da derecho a…

Me detengo pues veo gestarse lo que seguramente terminará siendo una fuerte palmada en mi frente, esa maldita costumbre en ella y de la que he sido objeto más de una ocasión. Continúo, pero con un tono diferente y su reacción es en consecuencia favorable.

-…Tienes razón, pero ella me ayudó a creer que era posible. Son muchos años Pam, tú lo sabes, traté de hacer que funcionara y ella trató igual. ¿Qué diablos nos pasó?

Sus ojos cambian de expresión y ahora veo compasión en ellos, no es del todo de mi agrado, sin embargo funciona a mi pesar.

-Pasó que se cansaron de luchar, que hay muchas más cosas que el simple esfuerzo. En una pareja, los cimientos se carcomen o desgastan con el tiempo, las dudas, los rencores. Lo único que nos sostiene al final de día es el resultante de lo sumado menos lo restado querido y en ustedes parece haber más números rojos. Yo sé que ambos han luchado e intentado sostener esto por sus hijos e incluso podría pensar que por ustedes mismos, pero esa última parte creo que se sostiene con alfileres en el aire. Tú la has querido, no me cabe duda e incluso estoy segura de que en algún momento la amaste, pero hay de amores a amores hermoso y el tuyo por ella no sé si sea "el amor."

Todo lo que dice es cierto, no sin generar grandes objeciones de mi parte. El amor es relativo, la concepción de encontrar "el amor" con letras grandes y brillantes como en marquesina está sobrevalorado. El amor se construye, se va trabajando día a día.

-¿No te parece que esa parte de "el amor" como el cáliz sagrado es una fantasía? Yo creo en el amor que se trabaja duro y al día, ese que no depende del flechazo o la calentura de momento. Estoy hablando de una familia y eso para mí representa todo el amor que deseo.

Toma mi mano, pero eso en absoluto es un buen augurio, por el contrario, sólo significa que se avecina una verdad más dolorosa que la anterior y proviene de sus labios sin duda.

-Es así corazón para la mayoría de nosotros. Todos aquellos simples mortales que no tuvimos la suerte de hallarlo en el camino, pero para tu fortuna o más bien, en este caso tu desgracias, tú chocaste con él antes de encontrar a tu esposa. Es evidente que eso ha sido una maldición para los dos pues han luchado contra un monstro casi imposible de vencer. Ella tiene y ha tenido tres opciones; lo acepta y continúa, desiste de una lucha inútil o lo ignora, en cualquiera de los casos, pierden todos. Me parece que lo más honesto de parte de los dos es aceptar que están luchando una batalla perdida y dejar de lastimarse sin razón, ninguno de los dos lo merece… Sin mencionar a la tercera. Todos tienen hijos y como madre entiendo perfectamente que son la razón más poderosa para luchar contra cualquier tipo de sentimiento, pero no seas anticuado querido, cualquier hijo estará mejor con padres separados y felices, que juntos y amargados. Créeme, si de verdad quieres hacerles daño, continúa como hasta ahora. Ya sea por amor o por falta de, ya no tienen más a donde ir, ambos han agotado los recursos a su alcance. Por lo menos regálenle a sus hijos un par de padres felices. Toma en cuenta que tú tampoco le estás dando la oportunidad a ella de buscar su felicidad, quién te dice "señor egoísta" que tú eres la única posibilidad, ella puede encontrar a alguien mejor que tú… para ella, seguramente para ella habrá alguien mejor que la ame como se merece, tú no puedes y ya es hora de que lo aceptes.

No puedo controlar las lágrimas que comienzan a asomar por mis ojos, no quería venir y sabía perfectamente por qué. La verdad dicha con todas sus palabras y mis neuronas en espejo no pueden controlarse y comienzan a hablar con veracidad.

-Pero yo ya perdí la oportunidad, yo ya no voy a encontrar nada donde lo dejé. Eso ya no existe, es una ilusión, una fantasía de la que no puedo agarrarme. No voy a dejarlo todo por algo que no está, que no me espera, que desapareció hace mucho. Ya la olvidé.

Ahora sí me la gané con todas las de la ley, la palma de su mano termina sobre mi frente y el ardor recorre mi rostro por completo.

-¿De verdad Duchovny… de verdad? Mira que eres caradura hombre. No tengo la menor idea de si eso todavía sea algo a lo que puedas volver y menos si es una posibilidad tangible, pero ¿realmente eso es lo que te detiene? No seas cínico… Punto uno, "no la has olvidado", punto dos, nadie se merece ser la tabla de salvación de un cobarde y tres… ¿de verdad tengo que decirlo? Te estás muriendo de amor imbécil y eso es lo que a ella la hizo reaccionar, ¿no tienes un maldito espejo en tu casa o qué? Nadie en su sano juicio puede dejar pasar por alto una llamada de atención de esa magnitud, más allá de ser su esposo, eres el padre de sus hijos y ella no te dejaría morir así por las razones que sean. Yo misma no sé qué diablos te tiene en ese estado, pero la única respuesta que me suena lógica es que el amor te está matando. Yo te he visto meterte con cuanta mujer se te ha puesto de frente, cuanta línea y alcohol se te ha atravesado, y nunca te había visto tocar fondo como ahora. No me vengas con que es trabajo, que el teatro es absorbente pero no a ese grado.

La pregunta en consecuencia me toma mal parado, ¿estoy enamorado? ¿realmente es eso lo que me mantiene en este estado? No lo creo, de haber sido esa la razón me hubiera muerto hace años. No puede ser ese el motivo, desde el día que ella decidió irse de mi vida hubiera muerto como Pam dice, pero no fue así. No sólo no fue de esa manera, por el contrario; sin ella reviví, sin ella pude encontrar paz, sin ella pude luchar por mi matrimonio y mi familia. De dónde saca que es amor lo que me tiene así; es preocupación, es necesidad de lucha, es desesperación por lo que estoy perdiendo, no por lo que perdí hace tanto.

-No me estoy muriendo, ¿de dónde sacas eso? Estoy preocupado, es todo. ¿Qué no escuchaste que mi matrimonio se está yendo o ya se fue al demonio, que mis hijos se van a quedar sin su padre, que nada de lo que planeé se ha cumplido? Eso es lo que me está matando en todo caso. Es verdad que me ha costado mucho seguir después de haberla visto la última vez, no lo voy a negar, pero estoy seguro que lo he superado.

Niega en repetidas ocasiones, es evidente que no comparte mi punto de vista y me lo hace saber con un par de palmaditas en la mejilla y un tono condescendiente acompaña su movimiento.

-¡Ay mi amor! Espero que estés tratando de engañarme a mí, de lo contrario estás peor de lo que imaginaba. Si te engañas a ti mismo de esa manera estoy de acuerdo con tu esposa, no hay remedio para ti y la única respuesta es mandarte al carajo. Yo misma tengo ganas de hacerlo en este momento, pero soy tu amiga y me quedaré a ver como te consumes en tu mentira y tomaré tu mano hasta que lo logres. Es evidente que ni yo ni nadie podremos hacer nada por ti.

Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, de verdad no entiendo nada. Las lágrimas recorren mi rostro sin tregua y no me avergüenza el hecho de llorar frente a una amiga, me molesta desconocer los motivos de mi llanto. Sé que es todo, pero a la vez no logro identificar con claridad un solo sentimiento coherente.

-Estoy confundido, maldita sea, no sé que hacer. No me entiendes, nadie me entiende. ¿Por qué soy el único que quiere luchar por esto, por qué ella se dio por vencida, no vale la pena lo nuestro?

Pam toma mis manos y las retira de mi rostro, lo toma con sus dos manos mirándome a los ojos profundamente.

-¿De quién hablas corazón? ¿De ella o de eeelllaaa?

Para enfatizar lo último hace un gesto con su mano como señalando algo muy lejano, yo sé que un puchero ha surgido de mis labios y no lo puedo controlar.

-¡No sé! No lo sé.

Niego con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones hasta dejar caer mi rostro en el hombro de Pam y lloro como niño. Ella me cobija con sus brazos y hace un sonido chistoso con su garganta como queriendo consolar a un niño, aún eso no le quita el dolor a mi pecho.

-Sí lo sabes hermoso, pero tu corazón se niega a aceptarlo o peor aún, le duele tanto que no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo. ¡Ya, ya! Llora todo lo que necesites que aquí estoy yo para sostenerte, no te voy a dejar caer Duchovny, no te me vas a ir entre las manos.

Coloca mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y mece mis cabellos mientras yo destapo el frasco del llanto añejo y lo vierto a borbotones sin censura. Después de pasar un tiempo indeterminado en esa posición voy cayendo presa del agotamiento físico, pero sobre todo el emocional. Mi espíritu está tan dolorido que no alcanza a visualizar ningún futuro, ninguna solución. Estoy devastado.

Sueño, sé que sueño porque no puede ser un pensamiento consciente. Es la imagen de ella sentada a mi lado, su panza de meses de embarazo, un chiste mío y su risa. Me duele, todo lo que se relaciona con ella me duele. Preguntas estúpidas por aquí, respuestas absurdas por allá y su risa, siempre su risa, esa que en ocasiones siento que es de mí de quien se ríe. Su voz, un "no puede ser", otro "demasiado tarde" atormenta mis sentidos adormecidos, finalmente su estrepitosa carcajada me despierta de golpe.

Mi cerebro desorientado por un instante desconoce el lugar donde se encuentra, sólo unos segundos duda para después dejarse envolver por la total consciencia. Pam está en el sillón frente a mí, no sé en qué momento se levantó pero yo no lo sentí. La veo sostener mi celular entre sus manos y extender después su manos para acercármelo.

-Te llamó Tea. No contesté, pero supongo que es urgente pues lo ha intentado varias veces. Quizás te ha dejado mensaje de voz. ¿Desde cuándo no dormías?

Aún aletargado por el sueño mi cerebro busca entre los registros de llamadas, un nombre salta a la vista trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, volcando el corazón a una carrera infernal, mis ojos leen "SB" y no sé cuál ha sido mi respuesta facial pues de inmediato hace reaccionar a mi acompañante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Mi reacción ha sido más rápida que yo, hay costumbres que no se pierden y hasta semi inconsciente puedo negarlo todo.

-Nada, son muchas llamadas de Tea. No dormía desde hace tres días.

Me siento muy listo y eso es porque no he reparado en el detalle de que desconozco cuanto tiempo Pam tuvo mi celular en su poder, que no he pensado por un instante en que ella pudo haber visto también esa llamada como las demás. Decido omitir todos los detalles y me incorporo para salir de ahí lo antes posible, no podría soportar otra faena como la de hace un rato. Me despido sin despedirme realmente, más bien huyo desaforado.

-¡Gracias por escucharme!

Cierro la puerta con premura, no quiero darle oportunidad de responderme o peor aún, de detenerme e interrogarme. Yo mismo me niego a cuestionarme cualquier cosa ahora, no me siento con fuerzas para especular o cavilar opciones, aunque parece inevitable pues mis neuronas actúan sin consentimiento. ¿Estará bien? ¿por qué me ha hablado? ¿me necesitará? ¿debo devolverle la llamada sin sentir que mi vida va de por medio?

Mientras manejo como desquiciado, aunque el tráfico habitual de esta hora me lo impide por completo, sólo tengo una cosa en mente y no puedo evitarlo.

-¡Maldita sea mujer! ¿por qué ahora?

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

Mi vida por un sueño IV

CAPÍTULO IV

He salido de la casa tratando de disimular y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritarle en la cara todo lo que he tenido que pasar por su culpa. Lo maldigo mientras espero que el elevador llegue a la planta baja, la pregunta que ronda mi mente si cesar es ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué diablos he de ser yo la que deba cargar con lo que él nos ha hecho? Y la respuesta es evidente y no se hace esperar, porque le permití, esa es la única respuesta posible, porque definitivamente no quise afrontar la realidad cuando la tuve de frente y por tanto tiempo.

La comodidad de sentirme la esposa, la madre de sus hijos me permitió engañarme como tantas otras mujeres lo hacen, pero yo no soy ellas y no pretendo continuar con este juego absurdo, pues una cosa es permitir que los demás te subestimen y otra muy distinta es tratar de verte la cara de estúpida tú misma. Ellos no son los culpables de nada de lo que pase conmigo a partir de ahora. Desde el momento en el que hablé con ella la única responsable de mi futuro soy yo, o dignifico mi papel en la vida o la que se estará burlando de mí y subestimando seré yo misma.

Decido que prefiero caminar, a pesar del frío que invade la ciudad en estos días, la vista y el aire gélido me ayuda a poner en perspectiva las cosas. Desde niña amaba los paseos por Central Park, la ciudad ahora es tan amigable con el que camina y piensa, que pretendo aprovechar la ocasión.

No le mentí, hace tiempo que evito hacerlo pues no tengo necesidad. Me dirijo a ver a mi padre, pero lo que omití informarle es el motivo de mi visita. Tengo que asesorarme legalmente y nadie mejor que mi mejor amigo para hacerlo. Mi padre no sólo ha sido mi guía y protector, ha sabido ser mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, él fue el que me ayudó a elegir el camino de mi carrera, me incentivó a buscar mi felicidad y no el éxito, me a iluminado el camino innumerables ocasiones y hoy nuevamente voy en busca de es luz.

No pretendo hacerle daño pues estaría dañando a lo más valioso que tengo y que son mis hijos, he visto miles de casos cercanos en los que las parejas se destruyen en busca de venganza y acaban con lo poco rescatable. No puedo negarme a mi misma que he tenido fantasías en las que los veo destruidos a ambos, en las que quisiera que la vida les cobre lo que me han hecho, que el fracaso les atormente y les persiga, pero nuevamente todo eso redundaría en un daño irreparable a mis hijos.

Si en ella está la felicidad que anhela, pues entonces que sea libre para buscarla, no seré yo uno más de los muchos impedimentos. Me importa muy poco si es ella o cualquier otra, es más, no me interesa si es una mujer o cualquier otra cosa. Como mujer, me importa un carajo lo que haga con su vida, por mí puede acabarla si lo desea, pero como padre de mis hijos, no le permitiré que su inestabilidad emocional o su falta de decisión opaque la felicidad de ellos.

Podremos ser un par de padres que no tengan el tiempo suficiente para invertir con los hijos, pero definitivamente ambos hemos buscado la manera de estar siempre para ellos, si algo no le puedo reprochar a ese hombre es todo lo que ha luchado por el bienestar de nuestros hijos, ha llegado al grado extremo de pretender sacrificar su propia felicidad por que ellos estén bien. Donde se ha equivocado garrafalmente es en pensar que el obligarse a estar conmigo pueda ser bueno para alguien. Como mujer no se lo puedo permitir, me niego a ser colocada en esa posición y menos ahora que estoy cierta de que lo hace.

Sorprendentemente para mí el proceso me está siendo mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba y me pregunto el por qué, más creo conocer la respuesta y no me es muy difícil llegar a ella. Hace años que siento que esto está perdido, el duelo lo he vivido en abonos y hora creo haber saldado la cuenta. Ya no siento que lo pierdo, sé que hace años que no está aquí a pesar de sus incontables esfuerzos, se lo abono a la cuenta, pero ya no le creo, ya no creo que en algún momento realmente estuvo conmigo.

Ella es otra historia, nunca me interesó realmente lo que sucediera con ella, pero definitivamente siempre se sintió como un accesorio impuesto e inobjetable. Por mucho tiempo lo tomé como algo laboral de lo que no debía preocuparme, como mujer y ser humano no puedo negar que incuso me caía bien. Era una mujer solitaria que debía navegar por este turbulento mar de medios y fama sin nadie que la acompañase, me producía al verla una abrumadora sensación de soledad y no niego que llegué a compadecerla. Madre soltera, famosa y sola. Ahora entiendo el por qué de esa apariencia de soledad.

En muchas ocasiones le dije a David que la acercara a nuestro círculo de amistades, que la invitara nuestras fiestas y siempre se negó, ahora es evidente el por qué, pero en aquélla época me parecía frío y hasta inhumano el trato que él le daba, me parecía que la alejaba de su vida como algo aborrecible y yo estúpidamente la defendía; por feminismo, por solidaridad de género, quizás porque me caía mejor de lo que yo misma me atrevía a admitir. Recuerdo mi alegría al verla llegar a la fiesta de inauguración de nuestra casa en Los Ángeles, pensé en que quizás podría ayudarle, se veía tan desvalida, literalmente un pez fuera del agua. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde aquella época, sigo sintiendo la misma compasión por ella que en aquél entonces y al verla hace unos días la compasión incrementó a pesar de mi lucha interna por no sentirla, por tratar de encontrar en mis entrañas el sentimiento de odio que los cánones sociales me indicarían sentir por ella, pero no lo encontré y en su lugar sólo había compasión.

Comienzo a reír estúpidamente al imaginarme sentada frente a mi terapeuta y decirle "He descubierto que me cae bien la mujer a la que mi marido ama." Seguramente me mandaría al psiquiatra en el acto, pero la idea no me parece del todo descabellada. Necesito compartir todo esto con alguien y no sé si sea mi padre el receptor adecuado, pero tampoco creo que mi terapeuta habitual sea de mucha ayuda, es mujer y por su condición social, ser amiga de la familia y tantos años de tratar a personas muy allegadas a mí, le impediría verme con objetividad. Busco mentalmente quién diablos podría ayudarme, quién sería lo suficientemente distante de mi círculo como para que no corra el riesgo de ser juzgada o peor, descubierta por amigos o familiares. A pesar de tenerle absoluta confianza a mi terapeuta, no dudo que de cuando en cuando haya compartido algún tipo de observación sobre mis asuntos con cualquiera de mis padres.

Su imagen cruza por mi mente y sonrío por la sola idea, pero me parece perfecta. Es la solución ideal pues quién diablos se podría imaginar algo así. Saco el celular y marco con la vaga esperanza de ser atendida y para mi sorpresa lo hace. No escucho su voz del otro lado ni espero a escucharla, nuevamente no hay saludo cordial ni de cortesía.

-Se que te has pasado media vida sentada en un diván. Necesito que me hagas un favor, dame el teléfono del terapeuta que te ha atendido.

Un silencio sepulcral me responde, estoy consciente de lo inesperado e inverosímil que debe ser el escuchar eso de mi parte. La reacción que espero es la obvia, escuchar el sonido estático al colgar, pero no sucede, finalmente responde.

-No tengo terapeuta ahí y lo sabes…

Es verdad y no había reparado en ello, pero no me importa por el contario, sería perfecto si la persona que me atendiese estuviera lo más lejos posible de mi círculo habitual. Se lo hago saber.

-Lo sé, pero en Los Ángeles siempre hubo alguien que te atendió y a tu hija también.

Quizás le incomoda más que a mí el hecho de que yo sepa tanto de su historia, pero debo admitir y ella aceptar que estamos ligadas queramos o no y ella tiene ese tipo de creencias orientales que le deberían haber enseñado que si estamos unidas en esta historia debe ser por alguna razón más allá de nuestro propio entendimiento. El silencio incómodo da paso a su respuesta.

-Sí, espera.

Como me lo indica espero y me preparo para anotar, sé que lo hará y sé que se siente en deuda conmigo, no tendría por qué y si el sentimiento que la mueve es la culpa, tampoco tendría razón para ello. Entiendo la incomodidad a la perfección, pero a este punto me enternece más poder compartirla con ella, quizás sea morboso de mi parte y quizás sea una de las razones más poderosas por las que me tengo que tratar con un especialista y aparentemente con urgencia porque esto de hablar con ella como si fuera mi única amistad, comienza a rayar con lo enfermizo.

Me justifico pensando que no lo es en absoluto, no puedo compartir con nadie lo que está sucediendo, no pienso confiarle a mis "amigas" todo esto que me pasa y los porqués de mi ausencia de rencor contra la mujer que me ha "quitado" a mi marido sin mover un maldito dedo. En este barco sólo vamos tres tripulantes y nadie puede entender mejor lo que nos pasa más que nosotros mismos, incluso creo que la que ve todo con mayor claridad y objetividad soy yo, pues este par está más enceguecido y aterrado que yo. Escucho su voz titubear, sé que quiere preguntarme las razones del por qué la he buscado a ella, más no se atreve y se limita a dictarme el nombre y los teléfonos, incluye un correo electrónico por si quiero ponerme en contacto con el terapeuta antes de hacer una consulta. Termina y sé que pretende colgar en el acto, por eso no dudo y lanzo la pregunta sin mayor preámbulo.

-¿Piensas venir? ¿Ya le dijiste que vendrás?

Sé que la he congelado con mis preguntas, pero honestamente necesito saberlo y no por otra razón más que para estar preparada, ya no quiero jugar el papel de esposa engañada. No sé si alguna vez se han visto a mis espaldas, no quiero saber si se han enredado en alguna ocasión más allá de lo que ahora ya es evidente para mí, pero necesito estar preparada si tienen planeado continuar o retomar o lo que sea. Apenas articula, el temblor en su voz es evidente.

-Tea… yo no sé…

Lo que voy a hacer parecerá una locura y lo es, pero a estas alturas me importa muy poco el resto del universo incluidos ellos, tengo un objetivo muy claro y es el salir de esto lo más honrosamente posible. Tengo hijos, una imagen pública y familiar que cuidar, es lo que me impulsa a continuar en mi empeño aunque ella desconozca mis motivos.

-Necesito que vengas, debemos hablar los tres. Voy a preparar una cena y creo que me lo debes… Tienes que estar aquí…

Sé que mi petición puede ser el más inverosímil de mis actos hasta ahora, pero me importa poco, sé que no recibiré una respuesta afirmativa así que presiono un poco.

-… Está peor de lo que lo dejé. Nos necesita.

La estocada final, sé que con eso no se podrá resistir y además le doy la escusa que ella misma deberá estar buscando, no sé si para decírmela a mí o para decírsela a ella misma, pero le facilito el trabajo. Acepta mi regalo y contesta.

-Tea, yo no he hablado con él… aún.

Bien, me gusta que las máscaras comiencen a caer, que empiece a entender que conmigo ya no tienen ningún caso guardar apariencias, que es inútil y me insultaría más que lo intentara. Sé que quizás está suponiendo que pretendo preparar una emboscada de mujer histérica y dolida, incluso sé que por él es capaz de soportar un numerito de ese calibre, se expuso a ello al acceder a mi invitación anterior y con ello demostró que es capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa por él, pero nada más distante de mi intención, así que trato de hacérselo saber, me crea o no.

-Mira, lo único que quiero es arreglar los términos de mi separación y pretendo hacerlo de la manera más amigable posible, no quiero más escándalos. Todo lo haremos en un lugar público, yo no tengo por qué esconderme y además, lo único que me importa es que esta transición se haga sin que mis hijos salgan afectados. Ya una vez cometí el gravísimo error de hacerle caso a mis allegados y comportarme como una esposa debe hacerlo, lo exhibí y él accedió a mi castigo público sin chistar y lo único que conseguí fue poner en la peor posición posible a mis propios hijos. No más, ahora las cosas las decido yo y a mi manera. Creo que ambos me deben eso por lo menos y además todos saldremos beneficiados, hay niños de por medio ¿recuerdas?

No hay madre que no reaccione a una amenaza velada como la que acabo de lanzar, creo que los términos de negociación que estoy ofreciendo son los mejores que cualquier tercero en un matrimonio pueda recibir y lo hago pues yo misma no sé quién de las dos es el tercero en esta fórmula, en ocasiones pareciera ser muy claro que la entrometida fui yo, pero para los cánones sociales y establecidos no dejo de ser la pareja oficial.

-Pero si lo que quieres arreglar son los términos de tu separación, para qué diablos me necesitas ahí, yo qué tengo que ver con eso. Yo creo que no tengo…

Es verdad y entonces me doy cuenta que he planteado mal mi punto, lo que pretendía dejarle en claro es que necesito que estemos los tres, pues doy por hecho que el factor más importante para qué él esté bien es ella. La interrumpo antes de que se niegue definitivamente.

-Necesito que estés cerca de él para apoyarlo en ese momento porque yo no lo voy a hacer, te lo he dicho y te lo repito, ahora él se encuentra en un estado demasiado vulnerable, pero yo no pienso detener este proceso, no me merezco soportar más esta situación aunque sea por mis hijos. Si te interesa ayudarlo y apoyarlo, entonces te espero y no te voy a negar que con que estés ahí para él me ayudas a mí y a mis hijos, aunque no sea eso lo que te interese.

Guarda silencio de nuevo y no espero más que una rotunda negativa, si ella se niega a estar no pienso detenerme y él verá la manera de lidiar con todo esto sólo, pues no creo que ninguna de sus amiguitas sea capaz de apoyarlo como ella y si es tan estúpido como para creer que sí, entonces se merecerá lo que obtenga, yo ya no puedo hacer más, aunque me duela en el alma que mis hijos tengan que presenciar la caída en picada de su padre. La voz que me contesta es un cristal roto.

-¿Por qué Tea? ¿Por qué me haces esto? No sé si…

Me río y no de ella sino de mi situación, lo último que me imaginé en la vida fue que yo tuviera que convencer a la amante de mi marido para que viniera a verle. Ya sé que puede ser que no sea su amante y es lo menos relevante, es la mujer que él ama y eso es peor que cualquier posible relación extramarital, el que se acueste con una o con otra nunca me ha importado, pero que ame alguien más eso sí que es relevante y que yo tenga que convencerla de que lo apoye, eso ya me parece que raya en lo ridículo.

-No voy a hacer nada para convencerte Gillian, no te parece que eso ya es pedirme demasiado. Yo te busqué, yo te puse al tanto de la situación, no me pidas ahora que te ruegue pues no lo voy a hacer…

Quizás mi tono llega al exceso del sarcasmo o la agresión aunque a ojos vistas tenga razón, pero ella detiene el tren en miras de descarrilarse, sabe que se equivocó, sabe que esto ya es ridículo, no me puede pedir más.

-No, no, no. Tienes razón, ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo? Yo estaré ahí.

Respiro profundamente pues el enojo estuvo a punto de estallar en mi cerebro y en las venas de mi cuello. Pregunta cuándo y no conozco la respuesta, pero hago un llamado a mis emociones y ellas atinan a responder por mí.

-Ya, lo más pronto posible que yo ya no estoy dispuesta a soportar esto un instante más.

Duda y sé que está pensándolo, no sé si quiere hacerlo o no, desconozco si eso es lo que la hace retroceder o ir en círculos pues comienza una disertación consigo misma y no me hace partícipe.

-Tengo que arreglar… Él regresa en unos días, creo que ya está por llegar… Dios, no sé nada… La próxima semana, ¿podrías esperar a la próxima semana? Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero mis hijos son muy pequeños todavía, no los puedo dejar… No estoy buscando escusas, es que… La próxima semana, ¿se puede?... Yo no quiero que pienses que…

En tanto ella da vueltas sin saber a dónde ir, yo misma reflexiono sobre la premura de mis actos, ahora mismo voy en camino a ver a mi padre, no sé qué opine él de todo esto, no sé si tenga yo que esperar a que ciertas cosas se acomoden, me juré no precipitarme y creo que es justamente lo que estoy haciendo. Interrumpo su carrera desaforada.

-Está bien, la próxima semana entonces. Avísame cuando vengas en camino para tener todo listo y decirte el lugar en el que nos reuniremos.

Apenas y alcanzo a escuchar su respuesta afirmativa, no quiero que sus últimas palabras enciendan de nuevo la mecha de mi molestia pues un "está bien" me suena a una indulgente y condescendiente aceptación, pareciera que la del mayor interés aquí fuera yo. Cuelgo de inmediato.

He legado hasta la tienda de Rolex que se encuentra frente al edificio de las oficinas de mi papá, necesito armarme de valor para subir y encararlo. Miro al aparador y la maldita costumbre me arrebata un pensamiento "¿Cuál le gustaría a David?" Me recrimino de inmediato, pero no puedo evitar sentir un golpe de nostalgia que me envuelve por completo y pensar que ese era el regalo que tenía pensado darle para nuestro décimo aniversario, pero él propuso ponernos estos malditos tatuajes y la renovación de nuestros votos.

 **666 5th Ave #3502,**

 **New York**

Las puertas del elevador se abren para dejarme de frente a la espléndida sonrisa de la secretaria de mi papá, por acto reflejo le respondo y me aproximo a ella, me recibe con una efusiva expresión.

-Señora Duchovny, su papá está ocupado pero ahora le aviso que llegó. No la esperaba ¿verdad?

Mi sonrisa desaparece momentáneamente al escuchar su apellido en mí, las costumbres de las personas envueltas en el mundo de lo legal me repugnan y me es difícil evitar corregir a mi sonriente interlocutora.

-Leoni, Marggie o Pantaleoni si lo prefieres.

Su semblante cambia de inmediato, toma su libreta de apuntes y por un momento me hace pensar que tomará nota de eso, pero no, afortunadamente sólo se levanta y se dirige a la sala de juntas pues evidentemente mi padre se encuentra ahí, no sin antes mascullar algo en tanto camina a su objetivo.

-¡Oh! Entiendo.

Desconozco lo que ha entendido pues no es la primera ocasión en la que la corrijo. Prefiero hacer caso omiso de ello y me limito a tratar de detenerla pues evidentemente mi padre se encuentra ocupado, pero el instante que he tardado en reaccionar por su extraña expresión me impide llegar a tiempo y desisto al momento en el que delicadamente abre la puerta y dice.

-Señor Anthony, la señora Tea está aquí.

Me produce gracia su selección de nombre, ahora ya no soy ni la señora Duchovny y menos la señora Pantaleoni pues evidentemente me confundirían con mi madre. Me informa que mi padre ha indicado que lo espere en su oficina y ella me guía amablemente como si yo no conociera el maldito comino desde niña, he estado en esta oficina más veces de las que quiero recordar. Me ofrece algo de tomar y yo me niego, necesito un trago y puedo escuchar la voz de mi padre en mi mente "No son horas decentes" más bien sería mi madre la que diría eso, pero sé también que es la voz de ella la que habla por los labios de mi padre. Casi nadie sabe que el prominente abogado no hace más que repetir lo que su adorada esposa quiere, sólo cuando está conmigo se permite ser él mismo.

Miro la ciudad desde la ventana, a esta altura puedo ver casi hasta mi departamento, me parece que esta ciudad podría ser el escenario perfecto para cualquier acosador pues desde cualquier altura uno puede observar sin ser visto. Veo a las personas transitar por la Quinta Avenida totalmente ajenas al trama de cualquier otro ser humano, no sólo el mío. La indiferencia de la gran ciudad me estremece en ocasiones y en otras me brinda una sensación de falsa seguridad. Aquí nadie ve a su vecino, nadie observa al individuo que camina a su lado en la calle, podemos ser observados con la mayor facilidad pero nadie se fija realmente en el otro.

La voz de mi padre me sobresalta pues no escuché hasta qué grado se había aproximado a mí. Me gira y besa en la mejilla, acerca sus labios a mi oído y murmura.

-Debe ser grave donde te has atrevido a regresar después de tres años. ¿Es él de nuevo?

Regresa sobre sus pasos sin esperar mi respuesta, asume y no está equivocado. Sabe que su sexto sentido nunca le falla en cuanto a mí se refiere. Le escucho indicarle a su secretaria que no está para nadie y que por ningún motivo sea molestado. Yo conozco sus códigos secretos y en más de una ocasión le he escuchado decir eso, lo que significa que efectivamente no quiere que lo molesten, pero si un cliente importante lo requiere debe ser informado de inmediato. Yo sé lo que significo para mi padre, pero un buen negocio vale todo para él.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame que hizo. Siéntate, segura que no quieres nada de tomar…

Hace una pausa y me reprime cuando ve aparecer una chispa en mis ojos, su movimiento de cabeza es suficiente para que yo dé marcha atrás por la reprimenda, no pediré ningún tipo de bebida entonces. Ahora me enfrento a tener que explicar en seco todo lo que tengo que decirle y sin nada que me ayude a pasar el trago amargo.

-No hizo nada papá, pero creo que ya es hora de comenzar mi separación.

Se sienta con parsimonia en esa maravillosa silla en la que yo jugaba desde niña a ser alguien muy importante. Toma un bolígrafo y se enviste en el personaje de abogado que le conozco a la perfección, pero por un instante reflexiona y devuelve el objeto a su lugar.

-¿Vamos a volver al juego de hace un par de años? Yo no creo que este ir y venir sea bueno para los niños, entiendo hija que puedas estar molesta por algo, pero te lo dije en aquél momento y te lo repito a hora, es perfectamente normal que las parejas pasen crisis como esas, tú ya pasaste por un divorcio y no creo que lo mejor sea darse por vencido a la primera de cambio. Sabes que yo no atiendo ese tipo de asuntos, pero conozco a muchos abogados que tiene los escritorios llenos de casos que lo único que pretenden es dar un grito desesperado por conseguir la atención de la pareja. ¿Crees que tu madre y yo no hemos pasado por ahí? Ya te lo he dicho, todos tenemos malos momentos o malas etapas y sabes que no pretendo defender a David, pero es un buen tipo y ama a mis nietos. ¿Qué más quieres?

Mi padre es un hombre moderno, práctico, pero sobre todo es eso, hombre. Me causa gracia todo su discurso, además de que lo repite y estoy segura que incluso lo ha practicado con algunos de sus amigos al darles el mismo consejo, el cierre y broche de oro de sus palabras es esa ridícula pregunta, "¿Qué más quieres?"

-Alguien que me ame… es todo lo que quiero papá.

El tono en su mirada cambia drásticamente, sé que le he cimbrado el alma hasta los cimientos, entonces comienza a hacer su aparición mi padre, no el abogado que trata de resolver un asunto práctico, sino aquél que me ha criado amorosamente y protegido de los peores dragones en mis más absurdas pesadillas.

-¿Por qué dices que él no te ama? El te ama hija y ama a sus hijos, los hombres en ocasiones podemos ser muy estúpidos y quizás haya cometido muchos errores, lo reconozco y no pretendo defenderlo, pero es hombre hija. Estoy seguro que cualquier tipo de aventura no es más que eso, él ha intentado cambiar y estoy seguro que lo ha hecho. Sabes que yo me entero de todo, que en el medio en el que ustedes se mueven tengo suficientes contactos, ya no lo ha hecho, sé que se ha portado bien… Él te ama.

No sé si reír o llorar, ahora el discurso se ha decantado al machismo y eso es casi peor que escuchar decir a mi padre que se ha enterado de todas las aventuras de mi marido y las ha encubierto cínicamente. No es que yo las desconociera, por el contrario, mi acuerdo inicial con David siempre fue en libertad, ambos teníamos y tenemos la posibilidad de hacer con nuestras vidas lo que nos pazca, pero de ahí a lo que realmente ha pasado en nuestro matrimonio hay mucha distancia.

-Él ama la seguridad de una familia, la fantasía que ha construido a mi alrededor, yo sé que ama a nuestros hijos y eso no lo pongo ni lo pondré en duda nunca, pero a mí… a mí, no sé si en algún momento lo ha hecho.

Vuelve a salir el hombre en defensa de su igual, mi padre es un ser chapado a la antigua al igual que toda mi familia, pero no puede venirme a mí con cuentos de ese calibre, si alguien conoce la basura debajo del tapete esa soy yo. Han sido innumerables las ocasiones en que hemos tenido que guardar las apariencias por una u otra circunstancia, la alta sociedad en la que mi familia históricamente se ha manejado no perdona nada, lo único que le importa es el cómo se ven las cosas, no cómo son.

-Hija, es tu esposo, ¿cómo no te va a amar? Yo sé que sí, que estás obnubilada por el enojo y seguramente tendrás muchas razones para sentirlo, pero ¿un divorcio? Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres. Mira, si es la presencia de otra mujer la que te preocupa, seguramente es una etapa y se le pasará, juntos pueden superarlo.

Miro mis manos en busca de una respuesta que sea menos lastimosa a los oídos de mi padre, no pretendo hacerle pasar un mal rato como lo he pasado yo en estos últimos años, pero realmente no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo y menos si lo que necesito es su asesoría legal.

-Ella no se puede superar papá…

Ahora el asunto le ha estallado en la cara y lo sé pues veo la sangre subir de golpe por su rostro, aprieta sus ojos con sus dedos y acto seguido toma el auricular del teléfono y le indica a su secretaría que no está para nadie. Ahora sí es una indicación directa, hasta este momento me ha tomado en serio.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién diablos es ella?

Sonrío pues hace mucho perdí la capacidad de derramar lágrimas por este asunto. Difícil pregunta la que me hace mi padre, no puedo describirla como lo haría con mi futuro terapeuta, soy incapaz de proveerle una imagen así a mi padre, pero de alguna manera me extraña su pregunta, no ha dicho que él sabe muchas cosas, que está al tanto del medio y no sé qué tantas cosas más, entonces no puede haberle pasado desapercibido el pequeño detalle de que mi marido ha amado a esa mujer desde el primer momento. Quizás exagero, pero no me importa pues intuyo que la única enceguecida en esta historia he sido yo.

-Por el amor de Dios papá. No pienso jugar ese juego, tú como el resto del mundo debe saberlo, acabas de decir que te enteras de todo, que tus contactos en el medio no sé qué cosa. No me puedes salir ahora con que no sabes a quién me refiero…

El tono enrojecido de su rostro cambia drásticamente a una palidez lívida. Sabe a quién me refiero y conoce la historia quizás mejor que yo. Es posible que no quiera reconocerlo y de sobra conozco la inteligencia de mi padre, pero me subestima si piensa que no sé manipularlo desde que tengo uso de razón.

-…Lo sabes papá y tu reacción era todo lo que necesitaba para corroborarlo, que además es innecesario a estas alturas de la historia. He hablado con ella y me lo ha contado todo.

Como buen abogado no aceptará nada hasta saber que no tiene salida, negar todo es el arma ulterior y la utilizará en este momento, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, ojalá y hubiera conocido a mi marido a consciencia como a él.

-No puedes creer en lo que ella te haya dicho, ella…

Esa parte no me gusta, no puede ponernos como protagonistas de una novela barata y melodramática, ni ella es la amante dolorida capaz de retorcidas manipulaciones para hacerme caer en su juego, ni yo soy la esposa sumisa y abnegada que ha sido engañada por años, por lo menos no de esa manera tan elemental. Eso es reducirnos a estúpidos personajes planos y chatos.

-No papá, no me subestimes ni me pongas en esa posición, yo fui la que la busqué. Más bien dime, por qué no me lo habías dicho, por qué ocultaste el asunto y además pretendes seguir haciéndolo. ¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo? De ellos lo entiendo, pero tú.

Se levanta abruptamente y se dirige al ventanal más próximo, busca las palabras y me niega la vista de sus ojos pues sabe que puedo leer en ellos mejor que nadie. Aclara un poco su garganta y coloca sus manos en la cintura. La visión del hombre poderoso se refleja a contraluz, es otra de sus innumerables posturas y juegos para denotar su control, nada que pueda sorprenderme hasta el momento.

-Eran sólo rumores hija, no podía prestar mucha atención al simple cuchicheo de la gente que no tiene pruebas ni fundamento. Sabemos que en el medio en el que se mueven eso es el pan de cada día. Hay intereses y lo sabes, el medio se mueve por su propia moral y cánones. Te juro que creí que no era más que un manejo publicitario que redituaba a la empresa, que todo aquello no podía ser más que un magnífico ardid publicitario. Llegaron algunos comentarios a mis oídos, no lo niego, pero cesaron en el momento en el que todo mundo supo que se había convertido en tu esposo. Obviamente nadie se acercaría a mí para decirme que el marido de mi hija amaba a su compañera de trabajo.

No puedo más que reír abiertamente y a carcajadas, no le pareció importante informarme al respecto, supongo que le pareció una minucia que el futuro esposo de su hija pudiera amar a otra mujer. Yo sé que no era su prioridad y mucho menos el ámbito común en el que mi padre se desenvolvía en aquél entonces, pero aún así me acaba de aceptar que tuvo conocimiento de algo.

-Sabes, ella piensa que yo formé parte de un algo orquestado para separarlos, que como dices, los intereses de la empresa eran mayores y yo podía haber sido la pieza clave para esos intereses. No me importa ahora papá, eso está en el pasado y lo que sea que me haya traído hasta aquí ya es irrelevante, lo que necesito es salir de esto de la mejor manera posible y para eso necesito que me ayudes. Vine a consultar al abogado, ya lloraré en el hombro de mi padre más tarde.

Se gira y me mira a los ojos, sé que busca el dolor en ellos, pero no lo va a encontrar, mi duelo ha sido vivido y superado, ahora realmente estoy en una fase de resolución. No niego que posiblemente dentro de poco salga de la etapa de negación y caiga en caída libre a la depresión absoluta por la pérdida, pero por el momento no tengo planeado derrumbarme hasta en tanto no haya resuelto todo lo práctico que hay que atender.

-¿Qué necesitas? Quieres que lo hagamos pedazos, entonces lo haré. ¿Quieres todo? Lo tendrás. Dime qué es lo que necesitas de mí.

Con una seña le pido que tome asiento de nuevo y en cuanto lo hace le tomo de las manos pues me parece que el que necesita encontrar la calma ahora es él más que yo. Lo papeles se invierten y mi escaso conocimiento jurídico sale a flote, pero se lo hago saber con el tono más dulce posible.

-No papá, ya te lo dije, no soy la esposa dolorida en busca de venganza. Necesito seguridad par mis hijos y para mí, quiero que prepares un contrato de confidencialidad que no tenga una sola fisura, un maldito acuerdo de divorcio que esté totalmente blindado. No pienso dejar que el maldito mundo que me rodea afecte a mis hijos y mi futuro. Quiero ser libre y que la protección me alcance por siempre, no sé si me explico.

Suelta mis manos y toma el bolígrafo, comienza a escribir sin parar por unos minutos y yo le observo con atención, por un momento pienso que está redactando el documento ahí mismo de puño y letra, pero pronto me percato de que solamente está anotando ideas. Se detiene por un instante y me mira con determinación.

-A él le puedo exigir casi lo que sea y sé que no se negará, yo veré la forma de que así sea, pero ella, a ella no la puedo obligar.

Sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere y hago un recuento mental, busco en el archivo de mi memoria y trato de hacerme un cuadro lo más cercano a la realidad. De a pocos voy descubriendo detalles que permanecían en mi recuerdo archivados en los asuntos sin importancia, esas minucias que dejé pasar, miles de detalles que en estos días han cobrado importancia y a cada paso me acerco más a una certeza.

-De ella me encargo yo, por eso no te preocupes papá.

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi vida por un sueño V**

CAPÍTULO V

Las horas han transcurrido con la angustia siguiéndome los pasos. No duermo, no puedo comer y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano convivo con mis hijos. El cansancio se apodera de mí y pareciera que no me dejará vivir hasta el final de los tiempos. Sé que no es eso precisamente lo que atormenta mi alma y quisiera tener el valor o el coraje para cerrar la página y no mirar atrás, pero soy una cobarde o una completa estúpida.

Todo sería tan fácil si tan sólo pudiera cerrar los ojos y borrar el pasado de una pincelada, pero está esa imagen que no me abandona, su rostro palidecido, su cuerpo extremadamente delgado y contra esa angustia no tengo defensa. Apenas y he podido superar la noche entera sin llorar demasiado pues tengo que atender los asuntos cotidianos que requieren de mi presencia y me niego a que mis hijos, pero sobre todo Piper me vea desolada o devastada.

En cuanto logro dejar a mis hijos en la escuela y guardería, es entonces cuando me permito encerrarme en mi recamara por horas a desahogar lo que me es posible. No lloro pues eso deja rastros ostensibles en mis ojos y tampoco puedo escribir lo que siento, hace muchos años que dejé de hacerlo por seguridad. Una más de las muchas cosas que la fama me ha quitado, la posibilidad de compartir mis sentimientos con la hoja y dejar plasmada mi historia en algún lado, ya no puedo hacerlo desde que descubrí que eso podía caer en cualquier momento en las manos incorrectas y ser utilizado en mi contra, en la de todos, ahora no puedo más que atragantarme con mis dolores y tratar de digerirlos.

Me siento frente al espejo y veo una nota en la esquina inferior derecha, reconozco la letra de Piper al instante, es un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad, en el exterior se lee "Mamá" y un escalofrío recorre por un instante mi piel, sé que el contenido puede ser más duro de lo esperado.

"El pasado puede doler, pero aprendiste de él.

Cuando vimos esa película hace muchos años no entendí las implicaciones del mensaje, ahora que finalmente comprendo algunas cosas con mayor claridad sólo te puedo decir que entiendo que quieras huir de eso, pero si lo haces, nunca dejará de perseguirte.

Estamos aquí y somos lo que somos gracias a tu pasado, no te juzgues por eso, por el contrario, agradece que hoy hemos aprendido de él.

Te amo y eso no está en juego, nada de lo que tienes podrás perderlo y mucho menos el amor de nosotros tus hijos y recuerda que ese te acompañará hasta el final de los tiempos.

P. "

Sin evitarlo dejo correr las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos, no sé si ella tenga idea de la profundidad de sus palabras y lo atinadas que son en este momento. Una estúpida película infantil puede enseñarme ahora el camino y poner luz en lo evidente, pero lo más importante es que lo ha hecho mi hija. Efectivamente sus palabras me hacen recapacitar, detener mi carrera angustiosa por un instante y replantear mis objetivos.

Sé que tengo terror de enfrentarme al pasado, que es algo que está más allá de mi propio control y cuando yo no tengo control sobre las cosas huyo de ellas, pero mi hija me alienta a continuar con ese viaje al pasado y afrontarlo. Entiendo en este momento que he perdido el objetivo de vista, que las tribulaciones de mi alma se centraron en algo que no existe, que es un intangible hasta ahora. Me dejé envolver por las palabras de su mujer y ahora me percato de que escuché únicamente lo que mi corazón quiso escuchar y no más.

Esa mujer está desesperada, quiere una respuesta y fue capaz de cruzar medio mundo para encontrarla, ella misma se encuentra perdida en un mar turbulento de duda y confusión y yo me dejé llevar por la marejada que trajo a mi puerto, pero no es una realidad, qué me dice a mí que lo que le sucede a él es lo que ella está suponiendo, cómo puedo tener la certeza de que su mal estado se deba a lo que ella cree.

Es evidente que se encuentra mal y eso es lo que me estruja el alma, pero no puedo dar por hecho que yo sea la causa. Después de tantos años, ¿por qué sería yo? Quizás ella tiene razón y es el amor mal correspondido el que lo tiene en ese estado, pero si asumo que yo soy la causante y descubro que no es verdad entonces sí podré ir a recoger los pedazos de mi alma al basurero más cercano.

No puedo poner en riesgo todo lo que he conseguido a lo largo de estos años por la simple suposición de una mujer desesperada. Quisiera creer que su intuición es acertada, ojalá y pudiera confiar en el sexto sentido femenino, pero en esta ocasión y por mi propio bien, prefiero no hacerlo.

Toda la noche la pasé sin dormir atormentando mi alma en la fantasía de que nuestra lejanía, que nuestra eterna ausencia lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo, pero ahora comprendo que no puedo permitírmelo, que será más devastadora una verdad que no concuerde con esa versión.

Dejo caer mi rostro sobre mis manos y siento que el construir esa coraza está siendo más doloroso que el enfrentarme a una verdad que pudiera ser distinta a la de mis anhelos. Ahora no puedo evitar imaginarlo sufriendo por otra persona que no soy yo, no puedo sacar de mi mente la dolorosa fantasía de que origen de su decadencia provenga de otra mujer.

Durante años sufrí por la presencia de Tea en su vida, me recriminé en más de una ocasión la posibilidad de haber sido yo la que lo lanzó a sus brazos. Durante mucho tiempo el gusto a error amargó mi garganta, pero lo superé.

Desde que salí de aquél restaurante no he tenido el valor de tomar el celular, no quiero responder llamadas y mucho menos percatarme de las muchas que seguramente no contesté en este lapso, pero mi único impulso ahora es el de escuchar su voz, creo fielmente que eso será suficiente para que mi alma sepa si la situación es tan apremiante como aparenta. Busco entre mis contactos y ahí aparecen el par de letras que han significado tanto y tan poco, insignificantes para el resto del universo y mi universo completo en más de una ocasión, "DD". Mi dedo oprime la tecla verde sin preámbulo, sin embargo la fuerza del impulso no alcanza siquiera para acercar el aparto a mi oído, a lo lejos escucho el primer tono y cuelgo de inmediato. Un solo tono y la situación se reviste de una brutal realidad "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"

De pronto me maldigo por mi estupidez y el haberme dejado arrastrar por la locura de su esposa. Quién mejor que yo para saber que ese radar en ocasiones puede estar sumamente perdido y que muchas personas buscan en el lado equivocado de la moneda. Me asquea pensar que de nuevo puedo ser parte de un juego siniestro del destino, que solamente soy el instrumento del que la vida se vale para que alguien más, menos yo, salga siempre ganador.

Ya no soy la mujer que se valora por el ser humano que está a su lado, ya no me permito ni quiero darle ese ejemplo a mi hija. Descubrirme pensando en términos de ganadoras o perdedoras por conseguir el amor de alguien ahora me parece repulsivo y denigrante.

Sé que he cambiado, que ya no saldré corriendo detrás de quien sea por sentir que la vida se me va en ello, ya no más de ese tipo de estúpidas decisiones. Evidentemente no puedo evitar acudir al llamado, pero ahora tengo más claro el por qué lo haré, no por retomar el pasado inconcluso y mucho menos para confrontarme con él, simplemente sé que lo haré por ayudarles; a él, a sus hijos y por qué no, también a ella. La vena feminista me impide no hacerlo, no importa quién sea la mujer que pida mi ayuda, sin dudarlo la obtendrá.

Suspiro y trato de retomar la compostura, ahora siento un poco más de fuerza y sobre todo un algo al que asirme y con el que puedo protegerme. Si yo fuera la mujer que fui hace muchos años ni siquiera lo pensaría, no me tomaría un solo instante para analizar absolutamente nada, reaccionaría a mi impulso y correría tras de él desaforada. Ahora no puedo pensar así, ya trato de evitar en medida de lo posible dejarme arrastrar por la locura, pretendo que el pasado me sirva de lección y como ella, tener claro que ahora la prioridad son mis hijos, es algo que sobre todo le debo a Piper, infortunadamente para ella yo era demasiado joven aún cuando la tuve.

Me duele pensar todo lo que le debo a mi hija, lo que debía hacer siempre y que no tuve la madurez para ello, pensar en ella antes que en cualquiera, que en mí incluso. Se lo debo a ella más que a mis pequeños, ellos han podido disfrutar de una madre, me han tenido a la mano cuando lo han necesitado, pero Piper no y ahora debo pensar en ella antes que en mí, en ellos.

La sensación del papel entre mis manos me devuelve a la realidad y a las palabras que mi hija ha escrito para mí, me indican todo lo contario a lo que ahora mismo estoy pensando, me dice que vaya, enfrente a ese pasado y sé que es el terror atroz y mi inseguridad los que se defienden, se niegan a hacerlo. Ahora sólo puedo pensar que soy una cobarde escondiéndose detrás de la barrera protectora y la justificación de mis hijos, que me estoy escudando en ellos para no enfrentar mis demonios, que yo sé que más que pasado son una realidad presente que camina a mi lado día a día.

Si la vida fuera fácil cualquiera hallaría el camino al éxito y de ninguna manera me refiero al económico o a la fama, sino a aquél que nos lleve a la paz y felicidad anhelada.

-Mamá.

Su voz casi me hace caer de la silla, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no que escuchado que entrara, es más, no debería estar aquí si hace poco la he dejado en la escuela.

-Piper, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela.

Observa con detenimiento el cuadro, me sorprende lo meticulosa que es para capara hasta el más mínimo detalle como su padre, lo que en su momento consideré característico y acorde con su profesión, pero al verlo en mi hija me di cuenta que formaba parte de su personalidad. Por un instante detiene su mirada en mis ojos y me recrimina encontrar rastros de llanto en ellos. Continúa su recorrido visual hasta detenerse en el pedazo de papel entre mis manos.

-No te pienso dejar así mamá. La escuela puede esperar pero un día de museos con tu hija no.

Intento ser el adulto aquí y amago con reprenderla por haber tomado la decisión, no sólo de faltar a clases, sino que además ha regresado a casa saltando todas las reglas de seguridad impuestas por mí y mi paranoia, con sólo un gesto en sus ojos me detiene.

-Sabes que en la vida hay cosas más importantes que la escuela mamá, no intentes regañarme por algo que sé que tú hiciste infinidad de veces y por razones menos honorables que las mías. Toma tu abrigo y vamos, hay una exposición que quiero que veamos juntas y la mejor hora para hacerlo es cuando todo mundo está en sus labores.

Unifica la palabra con la acción, toma mi abrigo y lo coloca en mis hombros. Sé que ha echado un discreto vistazo a la pantalla de mi celular, para mi fortuna se encuentra apagada.

-¿Le hablaste?

Abro los ojos de manera desproporcionada y su respuesta me indica que me he delatado como adolescente.

-No a él, a Mark. Creo que no paró de llamarte toda la tarde de ayer y no quiero que termine por hablarme a mí.

Piper nunca ha tenido muy buena relación con mis últimas parejas, cosa que lo consideré perfectamente normal, supongo que no debe ser agradable tener que lidiar con la inestabilidad emocional de una madre como yo. Definitivamente me quedó claro que si alguien tiene una especial habilidad para leer a las personas era ella, yo pierdo dimensión y me obnubilo con facilidad, pero ella no. Con mi último matrimonio prefirió mudarse con su padre a pesar de que sabía que me partía el corazón y no la culpo, si tan sólo yo le hubiera hecho caso a su intuición.

Con Mark las cosas han sido menos ríspidas y hasta cierto punto amigables o mejor dicho políticamente cordiales. Él la respeta y ella muestra en reciprocidad cierto grado de tolerancia. Sé que le abona el hecho de que es un buen padre con los niños, atento y cariñoso, de lo contrario sé que la situación sería poco menos que llevadera.

Hago caso a su advertencia, pues sin llegar a ser una amenaza, sé que de ninguna manera le agrada tener comunicación innecesaria con Mark. Para mi fortuna no contesta mis llamadas así que le envío un mensaje y así siento liberada mi responsabilidad.

Mientras conduzco sin rumbo fijo para mi mente, mi hija me indica por dónde dirigirme, sé que está consciente que si en circunstancias normales no soy la persona más atenta, mucho menos cuando mi mente está a kilómetros de aquí.

Piper logra su objetivo, conoce la combinación perfecta; galería, arte, café y muy poca gente. Ella hace todo lo posible por levantarme el ánimo y distraer mi mente de ese punto obsesivo del que no logra liberarse, lo consigue por largos periodos e incluso ha hecho que mande a recoger a los niños para continuar con nuestra escapada cuasi adolescente, esta dispuesta a tranquilizarme y darme un espacio para que yo pueda pensar en algún momento con claridad, en el fondo me reprocho que tenga que ser ella la que proteja y no yo, aunque ahora mismo la situación lo amerita y dejo que mi instinto materno desaparezca para convertirme en la hija de mi hija.

Me encontraba tan sumida en la plática y escuchando con tanta atención, riendo sin parar con el sinnúmero de anécdotas que mi hija se dispuso a contar para distraerme que no puse atención al momento en el que el teléfono sonó y con desparpajo vi el identificador de llamadas, por la expresión de mi hija puedo leer mi propia sorpresa en su rostro, no quiero hacer más aspavientos y oprimo el botón verde sin pronunciar palabra dejo que la persona del otro lado de la línea hable.

Mis palabras trastabillan y no sé que decir a lo que la voz del otro lado del auricular me pregunta, no es sólo el hecho de que no entiendo en absoluto su petición o que me toma nuevamente desprevenida, es que mi hija está presente y no sé que decir. Mis movimientos se vuelven automáticos y los ojos de Piper siguen hasta el más mínimo detalle mientras busco en mi desordenada bolsa y encuentro mi agenda, esa que me ha acompañado a lo largo de todos estos años y si bien es cierto que un diario ya no me puede hacer compañía, un buen investigador bien puede dilucidar mi vida palmo a palmo si supiera leer el sinnúmero de anotaciones en clave que se encuentran en esta reliquia.

Le dicto el teléfono que me pide y siento que finalmente quedo liberada de responsabilidad, la forma en que lo ha dicho infirió que de alguna manera yo estaba en deuda con ella y que debía retribuir, la verdad es que lo hice sin que un pensamiento lógico alcanzara mi mente, automaticé la respuesta como lo hago en sinnúmero de ocasiones.

Pensé que eso sería todo y entre otras cosas pretendía no hacer partícipe a mi hija de lo sucedido, pero me fue imposible al escuchar la siguiente pregunta, traté de disimular en medida de lo posible, pero hay ocasiones en que no puedo hacerlo porque simplemente el golpe de calor en mi rostro sé que me delata, es incontrolable. Me reprocho una y otra vez no haberlo podido controlar nunca, el enrojecimiento en mi cara es una de las cosas que detesto, pero que nunca he logrado hacer nada contra eso.

Ayer le prometí a mi hija no engañarla y hoy me ha demostrado ser mucho más adulto que yo, más responsable y madura que quizás cualquiera de los involucrados en esta historia. Tomo la bocanada de aire para poder decir su nombre delante de mi hija y sé que finalmente esto implicará contar aquello que me sucedió el día anterior y que produjo aquella charla nocturna con Piper.

Dudo pues su pregunta es tan directa como dolorosa, aún no he decidido nada, no sé qué diablos voy a hacer y ella me cuestiona, mi hija me cuestiona con la mirada en el momento en el que menciono su nombre, el mundo entero me cuestiona y no sé cómo diablos manejarlo, me siento acorralada y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por contestar, a pesar de lo que sale de mis labios es un escueto y dubitativo "No lo sé".

Efectivamente no sé qué quiero o debo hacer, apenas hace unas pocas horas mi alma se debatía entre el sí y el no; sé que quiero ir, que muero de ganas por estar a su lado, pero mi mente insiste en dudar de la viabilidad de mi decisión.

Piper me comienza a hablar con la mirada, después de expresar abiertamente su asombro al escuchar ese nombre salir de mis labios, continúa incisiva hasta comenzar a dirigir mis palabras con sus ojos. Escucho de la voz de Tea un "Nos necesita" que logra arrasar con cualquier firme convicción que yo haya podido tener, a pesar de la implicación de sus palabras y que de ninguna manera me agrada la sensación de tener que hacer equipo con esa mujer, el llamado cobra cada vez más fuerza en la desesperación de sus palabras, sino me había bastado la escena en aquella mesa, con esto daba la puntilla en cuanto a los términos de mi corazón se refiere.

-Tea, yo no he hablado con él… aún.

Mi respuesta es, a pesar de lo que parece, una contestación a mí misma, no a ella. Yo no sé si realmente él me necesita a mí, desconozco si las razones de su mujer puedan ser las mías. Observo los ojos de Piper y sé que pretende entender, trata de encontrar sentido en lo que estoy diciendo y no lo logra. Tras escuchar la primera parte del discurso de Tea, la que no logra encontrar sentido soy yo, me habla de su divorcio, de los términos a discutir y mi pregunta evidentemente es ¿por qué diablos yo debo ser partícipe de ello? Todo empeora cuando remata con una amenaza velada a cerca de que hay menores involucrados.

Reacciono ante esto y no me percato de que con ello lo que estoy haciendo es revelarle a mi hija parte de la historia sin haberla puesto sobre aviso y su rostro sorprendido me produce una sensación devastadora, debí haberle contado, debí haberla hecho partícipe de mi conflicto y no esperar a que se enterase de esta manera.

-Pero si lo que quieres arreglar son los términos de tu separación, para qué diablos me necesitas ahí, yo qué tengo que ver con eso. Yo creo que no tengo…

Mi hija me murmura sin que sea audible pero sí totalmente identificable lo que dice "ve" y esto sucede al tiempo en el que Tea suaviza el tono y explica sus propias razones. Yo no sé si confiar en ella, no entiendo lo que pretende con todo esto y la confusión se apodera de mí nuevamente, pareciera un ultimátum y no precisamente impuesto por ella, sin por mi propio destino y le reclamo a ella cuando justamente al que me gustaría reclamarle es a la vida, si me hubiese dejado pensar con calma, aunque parezca irrisorio después de tantos años, pero la sensación de que en este momento el destino me acorrala es inevitable.

-¿Por qué Tea? ¿Por qué me haces esto? No sé si…

Mi hija se pone a la defensiva de inmediato y le hago un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilice, mientras que a su vez la voz al otro lado del auricular me interrumpe. No escucho con claridad lo que me dice pues nuevamente mi hija me murmura y ahora sí que puedo escuchar sus palabras con toda claridad "Ve y enfréntalo. Mamá hazme caso por una vez en tu vida." Las palabras de mi hija me cimbran hasta lo más profundo del alma, no puedo siquiera molestarme por la risa que he escuchado salir de la garganta de Tea, ni son su palabras las que logran convencerme, ni el hecho de que ella alegue haber dado el primer paso. Nada de eso me importaría realmente y por el contrario, seguramente discutiría con ella hasta lanzar por los aires el maldito teléfono que sostengo con excesiva fuerza, pero mi hija me pide hacerle caso por "una vez ".

Nuevamente no es precisamente a Tea a la que le respondo, es a mi hija a la que le digo que tiene razón, que lo haré porque ella me lo pide y porque efectivamente y como siempre, debo hacerle caso a una voz más sensata que a la de mi consciencia.

Cuando escucho la premura que Tea ha impuesto me desconcierto, no pensaba hacerlo en tan poco tiempo, es algo que no pensé que tendría que hacer, no quería pensar en ello y mucho menos ponerle un plazo perentorio o a tan corto término. Me angustio al pensarlo, la desesperación me invade, es casi tanto como decirle a alguien que tiene tan sólo una semana para arreglar su vida antes de morir. Tengo tanto que hacer, tanto que resolver, no sé lo que pueda suceder después de que esto pase. La desesperación alcanza mis labios y no hago consciencia de que estoy poniendo en voz alta todas las cosas que me angustian y que no puedo manejar.

-Tengo que arreglar… Él regresa en unos días, creo que ya está por llegar… Dios, no sé nada… La próxima semana, ¿podrías esperar a la próxima semana? Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero mis hijos son muy pequeños todavía, no los puedo dejar… No estoy buscando escusas, es que… La próxima semana, ¿se puede?... Yo no quiero que pienses que…

Le estoy hablando a ambas al tiempo y mi hija ha resuelto con ademanes, gestos y uno que otro monosílabo todos mis pretextos y no es hasta que la voz de Tea me responde que me doy cuenta que ella ha escuchado e interpretado mis palabras como dirigidas exclusivamente a ella. A tomado el término ahora impuesto por mí, "una semana" me he dado una semana para resolver la mitad de mi vida para llegar allá. Ya no quiero ni puedo rectificar pues he visto en mi hija una alegría que no creo haberle visto en años, sus ojitos se iluminaron como si hubiese visto el regalo más preciado y esperado, eso me desconcierta más allá de lo decible. ¿Por qué le causa tal alegría a mi hija? ¿Qué es lo que se la produce? Mis pensamientos se enfocan en ello y sólo atino a contestar un escueto "Está bien" a esa mujer que ahora pasa a segundo término en mi mente.

Termino la llamada sin más preámbulo y ahora estoy llena de preguntas pero no en relación a mi situación, me concentro en los ojos azules de mi hija y trato de leer en ellos, el instinto maternal brota de alguna parte de mi micro universo y me invade.

-¿Por qué Piper, por qué esa alegría?

Ella me sonríe abiertamente, en un gesto poco común hasta ahora, toma mis manos entre las suyas y amorosamente las acaricia con parsimonia, dirige su mirada al movimiento de sus dedos y a nuestras manos para después levantarla y contestar.

-Porque por primera vez en tu vida vas a hacer algo por ti.

En este momento pienso que mi hija está más confundida que yo, ¿Cómo qué hacer algo por mí? si lo que esto implica es hacer algo por él, por ellos y no por mí. Nuevamente voy tras de un hombre como si mi vida dependiera de ello y había jurado no hacerlo nunca más. Veo entonces la posibilidad de darle una lección de vida, algo que hace años le he repetido hasta el cansancio.

-Pero esto que pretende ella que haga no significa hacer algo por mí, por el contrario, estaría corriendo detrás de un hombre y cediendo ante la presión e inestabilidad de una mujer desesperada. No es por mí, es por ellos. ¿Qué bueno puede salir para mí de esto? Al ir, estoy poniendo en riesgo todo lo que hemos construido hasta hoy, la estabilidad que hemos conseguido y que nos ha cobijado estos últimos años. No hija, creo que por el contrario, más que un acierto, todo esto es un error garrafal.

Ella me escucha con paciencia y nuevamente sonríe, voltea hacia los costados como en busca de un espacio de privacidad, como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara más que yo.

-¿No te das cuenta verdad? Mamá, esto no se trata de ella o de él, se trata de ti. Eres tú la que no entiende la magnitud de lo que está sucediendo, ayer pensé que había sido él el que te había buscado, que nuevamente su debilidad lo había lanzado de vuelta a las promesas sin cumplir, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que sucedió. Fue ella la que te busco ¿Cierto? Entonces eso significa que por fin tienes la oportunidad de brincar ese obstáculo que tú misma te has impuesto. Nunca entendí por qué era tan importante para ti su situación legal, cuándo diablos te ha importado las reglas o las formalidades, pero con él siempre todo ha sido diferente. Él es tu gran excepción a toda regla.

Me aterra pensar que le estoy enviando señales tan equivocadas a mi hija, yo sé que con ella me queda difícil contradecirle pues ha sido testigo en más de una ocasión de mi falta de madurez e impertinencia, pero creo que ahora es momento que echar mano de la situación y tratar de recomponer el camino errado en el que he transitado en mi relación con ella.

-No hija, entiendo que estés emocionada por un romanticismo juvenil que te hace pensar que esto está bien, pero la vida no es tan sencilla como parece, ni todo se puede mover alrededor de un sentimiento, hay muchas cosas más importantes que considerar y ustedes son ahora mi prioridad, no puedo darme el lujo de pensar y actuar como adolescente, durante años no supe lo que hacía y me dejé llevar por miles de impulsos que cuando uno es joven no tiene la capacidad de medir sus consecuencias y todo el daño potencial que es una capaz de hacer sin siquiera proponérselo.

Su torno se torna serio con cada una de mis palabras pero considero que es el momento pertinente para hacerle ver algunas cosas, sé que no es de su agrado escuchar un tono de sermón o de enseñanza, es joven y entiendo que le cause reticencia o desagrado. El sarcasmo surge de su suspicaz mente y contesta con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Los "adultos" involucrados en esto, has sido todo menos eso, por lo menos no ustedes dos. Los adultos saben que lo que estás diciendo es cierto y que las responsabilidades y deberes son más importantes que cualquier otra tontería como la de ser feliz, yo como "niña" entiendo que lo único que nos interesa es ver a nuestros seres queridos felices y tranquilos. Si lo que pretendes es enseñarme una lección, por qué no intentas darme el ejemplo más valioso y que quizás ninguna de mis amigas tenga la suerte de presenciar con sus propios ojos, pues yo tengo una madre lo suficientemente loca como para mostrarme que se puede tomar valor y luchar por su felicidad, ir en busca del amor que se le ha negado, que por inmadurez, estupidez o ceguera, se han negado a ustedes mismos. Yo no te estoy diciendo que lo lograrás, no lo sé y nadie lo sabe; te estoy pidiendo que lo intentes, que me muestres que vale la pena luchar por otra cosa que no sea la falsa estabilidad y confort, que el amor o el encontrar tu propia felicidad es mucho más importante que la fama, el dinero o la comodidad. Quieres darme una lección, muéstrame que tenemos se puede tener el valor, que vale la pena empeñar la vida por un sueño.

Me impacta su determinación, me conmueven sus palabras. Es verdad y yo hubiera querido recibir ese ejemplo y quizás ahora no estaría aquí luchando contra mí misma abrumada por el sentido del deber, pero lo que mi hija quizás no tenga claro es que todo esto más que un sueño ha sido una pesadilla, que no sé si quiero luchar de nuevo para volver a vivir esa angustia, coraje y dolor que sentí hace muchos años. Intento explicarle, más ella me detiene y continúa.

-¿Qué me piensas decir? ¿Cómo piensas justificar ahora tu propia cobardía? Siempre huyes mamá, y te alejas sobre todo de aquellos a los que más amas y eso me ha incluido a mí en más de una ocasión y todo porque tienes un miedo atroz a ser feliz. Sientes que tarde que tempranos nos perderás, que la felicidad es efímera y sólo esperas el golpe que aseste la vida y antes de que eso suceda escapas. Estoy segura que piensas que esto lo haces por nosotros, ahora te preocupa mucho más el proteger a los niños, no quieres cometer con ellos los mismos errores que conmigo, pues es a eso justamente a lo que me refiero, no huyas como siempre, pero no de ellos sino de ti misma, pero sobre todo y más importante aún, no sólo no cometas los mismos errores, te ruego que con ellos repitas los mismos aciertos que conmigo. Yo te he visto correr toda la vida, de él, de mí, de todo lo que implicaría una dolorosa pérdida, pero siempre te he visto luchar estoicamente por tu libertad, por ese amor que los ha hecho sufrir lo indecible; contra él, contra ti, a pesar de él y de ti misma. Muéstrales a mis hermanos que es importante luchar por el amor aunque la vida nos revuelque y maje a palos, que una y otra vez deben levantarse y volver a luchar, que si se equivocan deben levantarse y encarar la vida de nuevo. Esa es la madre que yo conozco, con la que viví y padecí por igual, pero la que me ha hecho el ser humano que soy hoy. No te subestimes mamá, podrás haber cometidos todos los errores del universo, pero me has mantenido honesta en mi búsqueda de la felicidad, no desistas ahora con la tuya.

Detesto llorar y sobre todo en público, pero las palabras de mi hija han sido lo suficientemente duras como para desarmar mi corazón, pero a la vez fueron claras y alentadoras. La pregunta que me surge desde lo más profundo del alma es, ¿dónde diablos he estado mientras mi hija se convertía en este ser humano maravilloso, sensible e inteligente? Es dura, lo sé. Su edad se lo permite, cree saberlo todo y se siente con la madurez suficiente para hablarme de esta manera, pero lo inverosímil para mí es que realmente es así, me atrevería a decir que es mucho más madura que yo y sin duda, más sensata.

De cualquier manera creo que tampoco estoy lista para rebatirle ni explicarle el total de la historia, sería demasiado complicado en este momento, pero sin duda me ha impulsado palabra a palabra. Definitivamente no tengo idea si a lo que estoy dispuesta a ir es a luchar por mi felicidad, no sé siquiera si este viaje implique tal cosa, aunque muy en el fondo debo aceptar que mi corazón late de nuevo por aquello dolorosamente inconcluso. Duele lo indecible haber removido el pasado y confrontarme con esa sensación nuevamente, no cabe duda que un corazón que ha estado tan profundamente enamorado como el mío, no puede dejar de estarlo por más que se engañe y se diga que todo ha quedado en el olvido, que todo es tema superado, que la vida sigue y que hay que seguir aunque lo que realmente sucede es que el corazón inmóvil simplemente deja que el camino corra debajo de él en su estado inamovible, pero dando la falsa sensación de que avanza.

Tomo mi celular y marco el número de mi representante, si lo que hago ahora es correcto o incorrecto la vida me lo dirá, conozco sus mensajes claros y contundentes. Mientras espero me comuniquen, mi hija larga una de sus manos y limpia mis lágrimas mientras dice -Mark y yo cuidaremos de los niños, no te preocupes.- Sonrío pues la situación me parece inverosímil, mi hija proponiéndome que mi pareja y ella cuiden lo que es mi deber mientras yo de la manera más irresponsable corro hacia el vacío. La voz de mi representante interrumpe mi pensamiento y comienzo a girar instrucciones.

-Hola, seré breve. Necesito que cuadres un par de entrevistas en Nueva York, no me importa el medio y si es impreso mejor… Voy a promover la película, diles que voy a eso. Necesito reservaciones en el hotel de siempre y un vuelo abierto… No, no sé cuando regresaré… Para la próxima semana, lo necesito todo arreglado para que yo esté allá la próxima semana… Ya sé que no estaba previsto, pero no me cuestiones… Si tenía algo programado lo cancelas de inmediato… No, no quiero prensa ni nada parecido, solamente a los medios a los que les daré las entrevistas… No me importa si es la agencia más paupérrima de Nueva York… Sí, sí. No me importa que esté sobre una carnicería, frutería o el mercado, no me interesa, la cuadras y ya.

Pocas veces me comporto de esa manera con cualquiera de las personas con las que he trabajado, no es mi estilo y eso deja en claro la premura y urgencia de mi petición, no me cuestiona más y me dice que todo estará arreglado para cuando yo lo digo. Noto el descontrol en mí, es evidente pues mi voz y ademanes, así como las mismas indicaciones no son propias de mí. En cuanto termino la llamada miro a mi hija y ella me sonríe, no puedo más que sentirme una adolescente de su edad a punto de pegarme la escapada de la vida, pero me siento estúpidamente feliz, mi corazón late sin sentido y una emoción fortísima me invade por completo. Soy feliz en este instante y la alegría me sobrepasa.

Piper me mira con la misma alegría y me parece que se siente cómplice de mi locura, por enésima ocasión creo que estoy maleducando a mi hija como ninguna otra madre puede hacerlo, soy una verdadera irresponsable, pero ahora mismo soy una irresponsable feliz.

Los días siguientes trato de dejar todo arreglado en cuanto a mis hijos se refiere, no tengo problemas en casa y la tranquilidad de que su padre y Piper estarán con ellos me proporciona una paz que sé me ayudara a enfrentarme al futuro, pero sobre todo al pasado.

He hablado con Mark, obviamente no le he dicho el motivo de mi viaje, aunque sé a la perfección que lo intuye. Es un buen hombre y por sobre todas las cosas noble y bien intencionado, de ninguna manera lo considero estúpido o tonto, sé que él tiene una y más razones para adivinar lo que sucede, más no me ha cuestionado en lo absoluto, nunca lo hace o por lo menos, en muy pocas ocasiones. Creo que ha leído en mí la determinación que logré acumular en los días en los que él no estuvo presente y cuando eso sucede, sabe que no hay poder humano que me persuada de actuar en sentido contrario a mi decisión.

Me ha ayudado a hacer la maleta, mientras yo guardo las cosas dentro de ella él me comenta un cúmulo de ideas vagas y yo no hago más que tratar de concentrarme en que no se me note en demasía la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que me invaden. Escucho algunas de las cosas que dice, aunque es evidente que en algún punto a perdido por completo mi atención pues al girarme para recibir la siguiente prenda, noto que su mirada me cuestiona -¿Estás de acuerdo?- Me dice mientras mi memoria remueve entre los últimos instantes que me he perdido de la conversación o más bien de su soliloquio. Es evidente que me ha perdido en medio de la conversación y aclara, no es extraño que nos suceda pues con frecuencia mi cerebro decide desconectarse del mundo que lo rodea. Comienzo a reír descontrolada y eso definitivamente le confirma de que no tengo idea de lo que me habla.

-¿Los dedos? ¿Te parece bien que lo haga?

Rio con más fuerza pues no tengo la menor idea de a lo que se refiere más me parece hilarante. ¿Dedos, a qué dedos se refiere? ¿Qué diablos me está diciendo? No pienso responder de manera afirmativa a algo que pudiera implicar un juego sexual o algo parecido. No creo haberme perdido tanto de la conversación, pero conmigo nunca se sabe.

-¿Dedos? ¿A qué diablos te refieres… qué dedos? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

No puedo parar de reír. Por un lado sé que la de la mente sucia siempre he sido yo y este hombre puede tener de todo, menos eso y por el otro, mi nerviosismo alcanza su grado máximo y cuando lo hace, no conoce otra reacción más que la risa. Él se molesta un poco, pero su cara de bonachón está incapacitada para imponer ningún tipo de sensación de enojo. Sé que no estamos discutiendo, de lo contrario nada de esto sucedería, pues yo sé que al igual que todo el mundo, cuando las personas nos enojamos somos capaces de cosas espantosas y Mark no es la excepción, ni yo, pero sé que no es el caso y menos cuando comienzo a ver asomarse una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. El flemático Mark sonríe, no es frecuente, pero lo hace y eso me recuerda lo mucho que reímos juntos en su momento. Un golpe de nostalgia asesta mi alma. Él fue mi mejor amigo en su momento, el hombro en el que lloré mis dolores y mis pesares cuando no tenía nadie cerca gracias a mi cúmulo de decisiones equivocadas, pero él estuvo ahí para mí con su paciencia y pasividad.

Supongo que la espontanea carcajada a cesado pues mi rostro se ha tornado serio y él responde en la misma medida. Me pregunta -¿Qué sucede?- y yo no sé cómo responderle. Hace tiempo me he perdido en la carrera de la maternidad, he descuidado casi cualquier otro aspecto de mi vida y por supuesto eso lo incluye a él principalmente, dejamos de hablar, el cansancio acumulado en mi cuerpo me alejó de todo lo relacionado con una vida de pareja. Esporádicamente nos permitíamos algunos encuentros y él cual flemático inglés, me respetó en todo momento.

Me pesa el saber que ya no siento la confianza como para contarle lo que me sucede, me gustaría hacerlo en este momento, pero me niego a poner en riesgo lo poco que tengo por una vaga suposición. Lo que voy a hacer lo considero un círculo que debo cerrar para avanzar, para continuar y a pesar de que definitivamente lo involucraría a el cualquier tipo de decisión que yo pueda tomar en este viaje, tampoco creo que pueda ser tan definitivo como supongo. Creo que mi corazón exagera al pensarlo y simplemente no creo conveniente compartirlo con él en este momento.

Niego con la cabeza y medio sonrío para únicamente pedirle que me explique a qué se refería con lo de los "dedos". Sonríe a su vez y responde con tranquilidad.

-Nada importante, te preguntaba que si te molestaba que durante tu viaje cambara el método que utilizamos para incentivar a los niños. Es una tontería, ahora que está de moda la expresión de "Me gusta" en esa cosa del facebook, pues pensaba que modernizaríamos un poco si en lugar de darles estrellas cuando cumplan con sus labores, pues les diéramos "dedos", pulgares arriba me refiero…

Como niño hace el gesto con su mano regordeta y nuevamente logra arrancar una carcajada de mi espíritu risueños. Hay ocasiones en que este hombre me mata de ternura, creo que la razón por la que los niños lo adoran y pueden estar con él tanto tiempo es porque él mismo se transforma en un niño más.

Odio cuando mi cerebro hace conexiones a la velocidad de la luz y en este instante pienso en ese otro hombre que se transforma en niño, ese adorable hombre mitad niño que me robó el corazón cuando lo conocí. En mi mente se sobrepone su imagen con la misma expresión que ahora mismo está haciendo Mark. Sus hermosos y pequeños ojos verdes, la expresión en su rostro que sería exactamente igual a la de un niño divertido y feliz. Me duele que no pueda quitarlo de mi pensamiento un instante y menos ahora que todo me lo recuerda, ahora que nuevamente se encuentra tan presente en mi corazón.

Sé que mi semblante ha cambiado de golpe y también sé que con esto le doy un giro brusco a la conversación que va a morir con una fría expresión de mi parte.

-Sí, no hay problema. Has lo que consideres conveniente.

No más, sé que me cuestiona con la mirada, pero no se atreverá a poner en palabras sus dudas, aguardará hasta que esto totalmente evidente pues no le gusta especular y desgastar con discusiones inútiles lo que tenemos. Cada día nos cuesta más, las discusiones por nimiedades se han incrementado y evidentemente mi cansancio acumulado, la presión repartida entre trabajo e hijos ha menguado de a pocos mi capacidad para disfrutar de su compañía. Sé que ahora mira a otras mujeres, sé que ahora se permite pensar en la posibilidad de que no estemos juntos y conozco a los hombres a la perfección; inglés o americano, la nacionalidad que tengan no dejarán pasar la posibilidad de considerar un relevo en caso de emergencias, pero el indicativo más alarmante es que no me importa y él lo sabe, lo que aumenta mayor certeza a la distancia que de a pocos se va haciendo ostensible. Ya veré después de esto si considero que vale la pena seguir luchando o desisto en el intento, pero por ahora no pienso tomar ninguna decisión al respecto.

Al día siguiente él insiste en llevarme al aeropuerto después de haber dejado a los niños en la escuela y muy a mi pesar decido que será mejor así, hasta cierto punto me ayuda a no pensar en lo que voy a hacer y sus posibles consecuencias. David no me ha llamado a pesar mi escueto intento por comunicarme con él, por tratarse de una comunicación internacional desconozco siquiera si alcanzó a registrarse mi llamada, pero consideré que era mejor así. En verdad no sé qué le diría, no quiero pensar a lo que me enfrentaré y aunque no me lo quiera reconocer abiertamente, me brinda cierta tranquilidad el saber que nuestro encuentro será con ella presente.

En mis anteriores experiencias con él, en nuestros "reencuentros" sé que puede suceder cualquier cosa y no estoy preparada para nada, para ninguna de las posibilidades. Si está ella presente entonces sé que seré capaz de controlar cualquier tipo de impulso y evidentemente él también o por lo menos eso espero.

No puedo evitar sentirme una traidora pues ahora sé con certeza que su esposa piensa seriamente en divorciarse y no tengo la menor idea de si él lo sabe o lo espera. La idea de que debí ponerlo sobre aviso me atormenta sobremanera, ¿Y sí esto que vamos a hacer le perjudica más que ayudarle? ¿Y si ella me está utilizando como un arma en contra de él y yo me estoy prestando como una estúpida a su juego? Me aterra el sólo pensarlo, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ahí estaré yo, que en mi fantasía de alguna manera podré fungir como soporte pase lo que pase, pero aún así, seré nuevamente testigo de un evento importante en su vida, el destino nos vuelve a unir en este doloroso camino.

 **Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi vida por un sueño VI**

CAPÍTULO VI

 **BISTRO CHAT NOIR**

22 E 66th St # 1

New York, NY

25 octubre 2010

21:23 hrs.

He esperado por más de veinte minutos y no aparece, no sé qué esperar ni a lo que me enfrento. No responde mis llamadas, no contesta los mensajes que le envío y no puedo dejar de pensar que esto no puede significar más que una sola cosa.

No quisiera adelantarme ni especular al respecto pero me parece inevitable, desde hace días no aparece por casa, desde aquél viaje misterioso lo que le ha seguido es el silencio y la expectación. Si ya decidió que esto se fue a la mierda, por qué no decirlo.

Una nota con el portero no me parece la forma más adulta de terminar un matrimonio de tantos años. Tenemos hijos por el amor de Dios, asuntos legales por resolver y además, por qué no me da la oportunidad de hablar, de que podamos resolver lo que sea que esté sucediendo, porque para colmo de males, no tengo ni la menor puta idea de lo que pasa.

En otras ocasiones estaría claro como el agua el motivo o los motivos por los cuales quiera acabar con todo, pero ahora no puedo verlo, no sé qué diablos sucede.

Comienzo a pensar que no vendrá, que de alguna manera pretende castigarme y que pague algo de lo mucho que seguramente le he hecho. Aunque me parezca infantil que su medio de venganza sea un plantón en nuestro restaurante favorito.

Ordena el tercer whisky y la cuenta, ese mi pie para entrar a escena. Esperaba que después del tercer trago el alcohol ablandara las cosas. En condiciones normales eso lo pone emotivo o eufórico, ahora hace mucho que desconozco lo que haga un par de tragos corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo. Estoy segura que no ha probado alimento en horas, en el mejor de los casos traerá un suministro de alcohol de reserva en el estómago y no más.

Me aproximo por su espalda y sé que no esperará más. Interceptado al mesero y le pido una bebida igual para acompañar este trago que sé será amargo para ambos. Rodeo la mesa y me siento frente a él, como siempre hace el amago de levantarse para ayudarme a retirar la silla y se lo impido con un pequeño gesto de mi mano, nos podemos saltar las formalidades y falsas caballerosidades, en este momento salen sobrando.

Sé que no me reclamará la espera, después de todo he sido yo la que más ha soportado infinidad de tiempos que no llegaron nunca. No puedo evitar rememorar aquél hermoso rostro del que me enamoré, esos labios perfectamente definidos y la mandíbula masculina que me enloquecía con una barba de dos días de descuido. Ya no está, todo eso que en un principio me enloqueció ha desaparecido por completo para dar paso a la sombra de hombre que es ahora. Es casi insoportable verle la mirada decaída, profundamente triste y llena de angustia.

Por un lado me sé responsable de parte de esa sensación, pero por la otra, ahora sé con certeza que es una ínfima parte de los motivos que lo han traído hasta aquí. Me queda claro que hoy el alcohol lo ha tirado a un estado de mayor depresión que de euforia, no era mi intención, pero hace muchos años que cualquier intención de mi parte es infructífera e inútil.

-Creo que sabes los motivos por los que te he citado hoy…

Alarga su mano para tratar de tomar la mía y con escases de disimulo la retiro, no quiero sentir el contacto de su piel, no pretendo titubear o poner en duda lo que me ha costado días enteros definir. Hablar de días es minimizar, han sido años de navidades melancólicas llenas de recuerdos que no me pertenecen, de añoranzas que lastiman, de miradas perdidas y petrificadas en el otro lado del atlántico. Sé que le encantaría poder tener vista suficiente para visualizarla a ella, pero sé que la imagina, sueña con los ojos abiertos tratando de adivinar sus movimientos del otro lado del mundo.

-Tea, ¿no deberíamos hacer esto de otra manera? Por qué no en casa donde podríamos hablar con libertad…

Una sonrisa melancólica aparece en mi rostro, mi cuerpo ha sido incapaz de guardar reposo un instante desde que tengo memoria, pero ahora mismo se encuentra inerte e imposibilitado para realizar cualquier movimiento más allá del facial.

-Justamente por eso te he citado aquí, no quiero hablar con libertad porque terminaría reclamando y gritando a las paredes todo lo que prefiero evitar decir. Ya he gritado lo suficiente, he reclamando hasta el cansancio y me acabé los ojos de llorar lo inevitable, así que no, no quiero tener libertad para hablar. Vine aquí a arreglar como persona civilizada lo que se tenga que arreglar…

Su semblante cambia de golpe, por alguna extraña razón comienza a darme la sensación de que no venía preparado para afrontar lo que está destinado para hoy.

Ella; sus palabras me parecen inverosímiles. Habla con una determinación que me sabe a inevitable final y para mí las cosas están menos que comenzando, yo no he recibido explicación alguna del por qué de lo que está sucediendo, es más, hasta hace unos días era para mí desconocido cualquier tipo de desacuerdo, no tenía ni la menor idea de que existiera. Ahora el sabor amargo comienza a surcar mi garganta y siento que necesito más que un trago para pasarlo.

-¿De qué diablos hablas mujer? No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dices. ¿De verdad te parece ésta la forma más adecuada y adulta para hablar de nuestros asuntos personales? ¿En público?

Ahora soy yo la que intenta alcanzar su mano pues me parece que el hombre está verdaderamente perdido. No es extraño para mí que la mayoría de los caballeros sean tan malditamente egoístas que no sean capaces de ver más allá de sus narices, pero él era de los pocos que en un principio me había parecido distinto, hoy veo que me equivoqué como en tantas otras cosas.

-Querido, si necesitas notificación judicial la tendrás, pero si no te había quedado claro, esto se acabó.

Toma mi mano en un efímero intento por aminorar el golpe de su declaración, de la determinación que ha tomado de manera unilateral y egoísta. Hasta donde tenía entendido éramos un matrimonio, una pareja que si bien había cursado por momentos difíciles, siempre pudimos hablar y concertar, acordar y hoy sólo recibo una notificación.

-Qué bajo hemos caído Tea, ahora no valgo más que para recibir la notificación de la decisión que tomaste…

Le suelto la mano pues no pretendo apretar más de lo debido, la sensación de cólera comienza a recorrer mi torrente sanguíneo y necesito aminorarla a como de lugar. Espero con ansias el maldito trago que se hace esperar, pero el destino se niega a hacerlo, así que tendré que continuar sin paliativos.

-No querido, la decisión la tomaste tú hace mucho tiempo, el que no te hayas querido dar cuenta o que pretendas seguir engañándote no implica que yo deba permitirlo. Te puedes seguir engañando lo que te plazca, pero a mí y a tus hijos ya no más. La que nunca recibió la notificación fui yo.

No entiendo lo que quiere decir, no me queda claro lo que implican sus palabras. Que fui yo el que terminó, el que decidió acabar con todo es una mentira descomunal, ahora soy yo el que necesita explicaciones más allá de su extraño proceder de los últimos días. Si ya puso sus ojos en otro horizonte no me parece justo que el culpable deba ser yo, ahorma menos que nunca por esos motivos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Si lo que estás implicando es que yo estoy con alguien más y que lo que quiero es terminar con nuestro matrimonio estás muy equivocada. Sabes que mi familia es lo más importante, he hecho muchos sacrificios para que esto funcione, lo he intentado todo y lo sabes. Yo nunca te he engañado, siempre supimos que lo nuestro…

Coloco mi dedo índice sobre mis labios indicándole que guarde silencio y el gesto lo toma por sorpresa y lo descontrola.

-No querido, yo no me refiero a ese tipo de engaño. Si ahora piensas alegar que nuestros acuerdos iniciales tienen validez, estás equivocado. En principio si yo hubiera sabido los motivos reales de tus condiciones quizás no estaría aquí, pero acepto que a mí me parecieron totalmente coherentes y aceptables, así que no estamos hablando de lo que sucedió hace tantos años atrás y menos he venido aquí a discutir al respecto. Seamos adultos y aceptemos que esto hace mucho que no marcha, que no va como debería y en principio de cuentas ni tú y menos yo deberíamos de sacrificar absolutamente nada. Si estuviéramos felices juntos, ningún sacrificio sería exigible o necesario.

No conforme con mandarme a callar ahora me insulta diciéndome infantil. Seré lo que le plazca, pero no puede pretender que yo adivine el proceso mental o emocional por el que ha transitado si no lo ha compartido conmigo. Odio ese maldito juego femenino, pretenden que uno entienda todo lo que piensan y sienten sin compartir ni una maldita pista con nosotros y siempre terminamos siendo los responsables de todo, no es justo. Masajeo mi frente tratando de encontrar un punto de equilibro y efectivamente está dando resultado la limitante de encontrarnos en un lugar público. Sabe de mis debilidades y evidentemente el guardar hasta cierto punto algunas apariencias, es uno de ellos.

-Estás diciendo que mi actitud es infantil y la que es rayana en una estúpida rabieta de niña es la tuya. Es de adolescentes pensar que las parejas deben ser felices siempre y que si no es así hay que salir corriendo a la primera de cambio. Ese mundo perfecto no existe Tea y siento mucho que tu papi te haya hecho pensar lo contrario. Para estar juntos se necesita ceder, sacrificar, luchar juntos hasta el final y tú ahora me dejas de lado, eso no es una actitud adulta.

Me inclino sobre la mesa para estar lo más cerca posible de su rostro para decirle lo que tengo que decir sin que la mesa contigua se entere. Me habla de madurez como si él la conociera, como si algún día en su maldita vida la hubiera aplicado.

-No me hables de actitudes adulta cuando el que se está dejando morir eres tú, cuando el que no es capaz de afrontar lo que siente y tener los pantalones para actuar en consecuencia eres tú. Yo estoy tranquila, hice mi parte y luché hasta donde tenía que hacerlo, no estoy dispuesta a aguantar más.

El tono bajo y enronquecido más de lo habitual, me habla de toda la determinación acumulada en ella y me pregunto ¿dónde diablos estaba yo cuando todo esto comenzó a suceder?

-Yo no me estoy dejando morir. Es el trabajo, quizás está siendo demasiado para mí el miedo de tener que confrontarme con un público en vivo en un teatro. Sabes que no soy el mejor actor y el teatro en una prueba que no sé si podré superar. No sé que es lo que quieres que afronte, no sé a qué sentimiento te refieres…

Me enternece mirarlo dar vueltas a su propio engaño y darme cuenta que realmente no se conoce en absoluto, que he debido ser yo la que descubra los avatares de su alma y él ni siquiera se haya percatado de ellos. Qué destructivamente simples con los hombres en ocasiones, no son capaces de meditar un poco sobre su interior, lo que les interesa es lo tangible, lo que se mira y toca. Estiro mi mano para alcanzar su mejilla y dolorosamente paso mi dedo pulgar por su pómulo ahora prominente por la delgadez.

-No David, no te engañes más por favor. El inicio para recuperarse de algo es aceptar que tenemos un problema y ahora mismo el salir del estado de negación es lo más importante. Te nos estás yendo como agua entre los dedos y no pienso permitirte que dejes a mis hijos sin padre o peor aún, que esto que veo sea la versión de padre con la que nuestros hijos crezcan.

Ella sabe que no soy honesto, sé que algo me está carcomiendo las entrañas, pero soy sincero al decir que desconozco lo que es. Han sido tantos años de confusión, de derrotas y fracasos. Nada de lo que visualicé como posible futuro ha alcanzado a ver la luz, sólo mis hijos con el resultado perfecto del futuro incierto, el resto ha sido un fracaso seguido del otro. Puede ser verdad que esté deprimido, pero desconozco el origen. Muevo mi mejilla hasta que mis labios alcanzan la palma de su mano.

-No quiero perder lo único que tengo, ustedes son lo único con lo que cuento. Tea, por favor no me quites a mis hijos, eso no podría soportarlo, no acabes con la familia que hemos formado.

Continúo acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar mientras él habla con sus labios pegados a la palma de mi mano. Me aproximo más a su rostro, necesito que lo que le voy a decir le quede totalmente claro y por ello me clavo en su mirada con la mayor fuerza que poseo.

-A tu familia no la vas a perder, si estoy haciendo esto es justamente para que nuestros hijos no pierdan lo que aún podemos rescatar.

 **E 66TH ST**

21:54 hrs.

Odio la sensación de exposición a la que me enfrento cada vez que piso esta ciudad y todo ello empeora si necesito estar en un lugar público. Mi entrada al lugar es medianamente soportable pues el acceso al restaurante es tan exclusivo que difícilmente me tendré que confrontar con algún fanático entusiasmado por pedir una autógrafo, una de las cosas que agradezco de estar en una gran ciudad como ésta, el parcial anonimato o mejor aún, la indiferencia de los neoyorquinos. El lugar es pequeño y acogedor, no es un lugar de gran formato pero sí selecto. Bajo las pequeñas escaleras y me coloco las gafas para observar el entorno pues la media luz y la escaza iluminación de velas en las mesas me impide ver con claridad a la distancia.

Tras colocar el maldito aumento que me permite ver las cosas como son, se devela la verdad del entramado al que estúpidamente me presté y del que ahora soy víctima. ¿Para eso quería ella que yo estuviera presente? ¿Para ser testigo de su romántica reconciliación? Verlos perdidos en esa mirada, en ese amoroso gesto, me hacer arder las entrañas y un ligero mareo lo acompaña. Siento que estoy parada en medio de la nada, que el piso ha desaparecido bajo mis pies y que lo único que queda es ese hermoso cuadro que de no ser tan doloroso bien podría admirar.

Desde el ángulo en que me encuentro puedo ver con claridad la mirada amorosa de ella clavada en sus ojos y su mano acariciando su rostro. Están tan cerca que sé lo que sigue a continuación y no pienso soportarlo. Me parece que el pensamiento maquiavélico de esa mujer es limítrofe con la maldad pura, pero lo merezco sin resistencia. Estúpidamente creí lo que no debí, como supuse, todo aquello no me acarrearía más que dolor y sufrimiento, a pesar de sentirme preparada para afrontarlo todo, nunca imaginé que la escena con la que sería recibida sería esa.

Quiero correr, no me importa abandonar el lugar como adolescente dolida que huye de su baile de graduación, por suerte en esta ciudad hay taxis por todos lados en espera del siguiente pasaje, pero dudo que tenga la suerte de cualquier personaje de película y pueda extender la mano y que aparezca uno de la nada milagrosamente. Giro sobre mi eje para emprender la huida, no necesito más que alcanzar la maldita puerta del infierno que hace tan sólo unos instantes he cruzado.

Un pecho descomunal vestido de etiqueta se interpone en mi camino, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con el adusto rostro del capitán de meseros.

-Me temo que no he sido lo suficientemente atento. Le ofrezco una disculpa señora Anderson, la esperan en su mesa.

Extiende su brazo en dirección a la mesa donde se encuentra la hermosa pareja en plena reconciliación y la disyuntiva me sobrecoge. Hago caso omiso de la invitación forzada o me dejo guiar por el enorme hombre frente a mí. Quizás el miedo al escándalo es superior a mi propio impulso de huida, si nadie me conociera, si no tuviera tan claras las posible implicaciones de un desplante de esa categoría, seguramente no dudaría un instante y abandonaría el lugar sin miramientos.

Mi vista ha seguido la mano del aquél hombre que apunta hacia la mesa del fondo y en el mismo movimiento alcanzo a percibir más de una mirada atenta a mis movimientos, la clase les impide mirar de frente y los cánones indican que no sería correcto murmurar, pero de cualquier forma percibo con claridad que mi presencia ha llamado la atención de algunos y prefiero no atraer la atención a la entero de la escena, sería muy fácil atar cabos y deducir o inventar. Me siento acorralada por un instante y la sensación nauseabunda se niega a desaparecer, ellos continúan centrados el uno en el otro y evidentemente no se han percatado de mi presencia a diferencia del resto de los comensales.

La visión comienza a ser nebulosa cuando decido girar y dirigirme hacia donde el capitán me indica, además de ser escoltada por él como si de un reo al cadalso se tratara y nada más cercano a esa figura, estoy frente a la presencia de una de mis pesadillas y camino hacia ella sin tener el poder de desaparecerla.

Parece una eternidad, el caminar por la milla verde sería mucho más rápido y seguramente menos doloroso. ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

Un ligero temblor recorre mi ser, el frío que emana de mis manos es el resultado ostensible de mi malestar emocional. Paso saliva tratando de humedecer la resequedad en mi garganta y que mi voz no suene dubitativa al momento de emitirla.

-Buenas noches.

No la he visto aparecer pero la esperaba. Le he pedido al capitán que estuviera al pendiente y que por ningún motivo le permitiera marcharse. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para que al último momento todo se fuera al carajo por el miedo o la duda que estoy segura que en este instante la invade, yo en su lugar estaría exactamente en la misma disyuntiva.

De ninguna manera cruzó por mi mente que éste fuera justo el momento en el que aparecería, el mesero ni siquiera ha traído los tragos que se le han pedido y ella ha llegado mucho antes de lo acordado. Yo pretendía tratar un par de asuntos más con él antes de que ella llegara, pero las cosas siempre suceden por alguna razón y en mis manos no está controlarlas.

Un instante que se prolonga en el tiempo es lo que estoy presenciando, si mi visión cinematográfica tuviera que describirla tendría que apoyarme de una metódica cámara lenta. Mi mano aún permanecía sobre su delgada mejilla mientras mi dedo pulgar le acariciaba, su rostro y el mío tan cercanos que fue suficiente para que yo me percatara de cada uno de los movimientos y reacciones en el rostro de David.

En una fracción de segundo en su mirada pasaron un sinnúmero de emociones, pude ver claramente en sus ojos verdes, desde la oscuridad del asombro, la negación, la sorpresa y definitivamente aquello que nunca pude ver en relación a mí, el amor. A pesar del contexto de lo que sucedía un instante antes de que escucháramos su voz, él no pudo evitar que una chispa de luz apareciera en sus ojos y que el rostro se le iluminara de golpe.

Nunca mejor confirmación para todas mis teorías, nada podría superar con palabras o explicaciones lo que en un instante me fue confirmado con tan sólo un gesto. Él duda, se arrepiente, se confunde y evidentemente no sabe qué hacer. Un nudo en mi garganta comienza a gestarse y desconozco su origen, no sé si es la presencia de la verdad que te maravilla y enmudece de dolor al mismo tiempo. Ahí está, todo eso que supuse, todo aquello que me negué a ver por años a pesar de tenerlo frente a mis narices y en un chispazo, en un instante se devela ante mí tan claro como el agua cristalina.

He dicho que ha durado tan sólo un instante y es verdad, al mismo tiempo que hemos escuchado su voz, yo he retirado mi mano de golpe como si nos hubiese sorprendido en algo prohibido. Una extraña sensación se apodera de mí, yo soy la esposa y sin embargo en este instante siento que estoy tocando de manera inapropiada al hombre de otra. Me siento sorprendida en algo incorrecto y ya se vera con el terapeuta, pero puedo interpretar mi sentimiento como que definitivamente me he desprendido de él y no sólo eso, en este instante lo siento mas suyo que mío.

Me regalo y le brindo una última mirada amorosa, es el último estertor de aquél amor que algún día sentí por él y de inmediato me levanto para saludarla.

-Gillian…

Mientras yo intentaba entender el rompecabezas que mi esposa había tirado frente a mí y su mano acariciaba con compasión mi rostro, una descarga eléctrica atravesó mi universo, pues decir que fue a mi alma o corazón sería muy poco. Su voz sonó lejana y etérea como salida de uno de mis innumerables sueños y sentí que en ese momento mi corazón jugaba conmigo, no podía ser ella, no podía ser su voz la que mis oídos percibían.

En ese instante pensé que mi locura había alcanzado su grado máximo y que Tea tenía toda la razón, debía estar muriendo para que un sueño así se convirtiera en realidad, pero no medí las consecuencias, no dimensioné la magnitud del hecho, me fue posible analizar en un instante las razones por las que mi mente crearía una alucinación auditiva cargada de realismo.

Ni en mis más locos sueños me permití imaginar que un día apareciera de la nada y sin previo aviso, eso significaría la materialización de uno de mis más grandes anhelos, pero fui incapaz de percatarme del contexto. En un sueño en el que ella apareciera de ninguna manera podría materializarse en esta situación.

Estoy hablando con mi esposa de una posible separación, ella con ternura acaricia mi rostro tratando de explicar sus razones y yo estaba determinado a luchar contra cualquier pensamiento que nos llevara a ese desolador final y de pronto su voz aparece para pulverizar el universo entero, para que absolutamente nada me importe más que desear con todo mi ser que no se trate de nada más que un juego perverso de mi maldita imaginación. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que su voz esté acompañada de su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo, que no sean mis inmensas ganas de verla la que ahora mismo me hacen imaginarla, pero un vuelco en el corazón me paraliza la respiración cuando al instante percibo su aroma.

Tea se levanta mencionando su nombre y entonces sí siento que el mundo desaparece debajo mío, esta aquí y no tengo la menor idea del por qué, una maldita casualidad no pude ponerme en una situación como ésta. Estoy paralizado y mi ojos siguen el movimiento de la mujer que hace tan sólo un instante se encontraba sentada frente a mí, entonces la veo y mi mundo queda reducido a un solo sentimiento, tan puro y brutal que me sobrecoge el alma. Literalmente mi corazón se pierde el ritmo por un instante haciendo que mi aliento se corte y un sudor frío recorra mi piel. Juro que son los tragos y la falta de alimento, pero estoy a punto de perder el piso, siento que me desmayo.

Las dos mujeres se saludan con frialdad, pero cordialmente. Nada me hace sentido y mis neuronas luchan contra viento y marea por entender un ápice de la escena que observamos. La voz de Tea me trae de vuelta a la realidad aunque no entienda cuál es.

-David…

Me hace un gesto con la mano indicando que mi falta de atención es descomunal y sobre todo que estamos en un lugar público. Desconozco cómo mis piernas reaccionan a un impulso que estoy seguro no ha sido ordenado por mi cerebro sino por los ojos de mi esposa.

Me levanto tratando de controlar mis movimientos y no tirar la silla junto con mi abrupta reacción. Los ojos de Tea me indican algo, pero en este momento no tengo una sola neurona en funcionamiento que sea capaz de procesar esa información. Mi cuerpo entero está centrado en la vibrante sensación de la proximidad de su pequeño cuerpo, su aroma y mi deseo enorme de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla en el acto, en la lucha feroz contra la razón y la cordura.

Gillian me mira y tampoco sé lo que me dicen sus ojos, yo sólo quiero aproximarme a su cuerpo lo más posible y absorber su esencia, todo de ella. Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que estuvimos cerca, que mi alma, corazón y mi cuerpo entero me lo exigen.

Coloco mi mano sobre mi abdomen para sostener mi corbata mientras me inclino para aproximar mi mejilla a la suya y saludar civilizadamente, pero no puedo contenerme del todo, mi otra mano busca ese lugar privilegiado que me ha pertenecido siempre en el final de su espalda, en su diminuta cintura y presiono ligeramente obligándola a aproximar su cuerpo al mío lo suficiente como para sentir su calor, pero no tanto como para romper las reglas de la moral. Ella por su parte no ayuda a aminorar este maremoto de sensaciones pues coloca su mano entre mi mejilla y mi cuello en ese gesto tan suyo cuando saluda o por lo menos cuando me saludaba a mí. En el momento en el que mis labios rozan ligeramente la piel de su mejilla, me encuentro a suficiente distancia de su cuello como para percibir con todos mis sentidos el olor de su piel combinado con su perfume y el aroma de su cabello. Podría perderme una eternidad ahí y eso es lo que deseo. Cierro mis ojos para incrementar el golpe sensorial e inhalo con toda la potencia de mis pulmones hasta el último átomo cargado con su aroma y su esencia.

La sensación es brutal, mi ansiedad por ella es casi incontrolable y una oleada de sentimientos golpea mi alma en un instante. ¿Cómo diablos he podido vivir sin esto? Siento ganas de llorar de desesperación, como niño encaprichado porque la vida me ha negado lo que más quiero. ¿Cómo diablos el amor puede superarse, cómo podemos ser tan estúpidos y hacernos creer que desaparece?

La oleada rompe contra la roca y así como ha llegado desaparece de golpe. Siento las manos de Tea rozar con delicadeza mi mano que reposa sobre la cintura de Gillian y a su vez con la otra sobre mi espalda.

-¿Nos sentamos?

Sus hermosos labios se separan de mi mejilla y la lejanía de su presencia golpea mis sentidos, no entiendo cómo he podido vivir alejada de su aroma; de su piel, de sus manos, de su corazón. La voz de Tea me indica que hemos sobrepasado el tiempo adecuado y correcto, pero la sensación de su delgada mejilla sobre mi piel, su mano sobre mi cintura y mi mano sosteniendo su cuello en esa área de su nuca que reconozco al instante, me han hecho estremecer al grado de sentir que puede ser visible para cualquiera. El hechizo se rompe al alejarnos, pero sólo para que mi mirada caiga presa de la suya y quede anclada ahí por otro instante más que sabe a eterno. No lo leo, no necesito hacerlo ni lo deseo, es simplemente ese reconocimiento intangible y poderoso de dos almas que se habían perdido y han vuelto a encontrarse.

-Ordenamos, ¿les parece? Muero de hambre y sed. Este muchacho no ha traído las bebidas y llevamos horas esperando.

Mientras ellos toman asiento uno al lado del otro porque así lo dispuse yo, mis palabras salen de mis labios con enorme hiperactividad, puedo escuchar mi propia voz como si fuera ajena. Los he visto en ese instante que ya debería ser costumbre para mí o el resto del mundo que los haya visto interactuar en persona o en la pantalla. Evidentemente el universo desaparece a su alrededor, la cercanía de sus cuerpos crea una burbuja magnética que los hace atraerse inevitablemente y que a la vez aleja al mundo que los rodea. Es brutal, poderoso y casi tangible, uno siente que de alguna manera puede tocar esa energía que los envuelve y sería maravilloso si no se tratara de mi marido con otra mujer.

Por años he trabajado sobre el sentimiento que aquello me produce, lo he analizado y desmenuzado paso a paso. En principio era intrigante y me hacía preguntarme lo mismo que todos ¿Qué es eso que los envuelve? Después el sentimiento de curiosidad dio paso al dolor y hasta cierto grado rencor, la envidia de no poder tener algo así ni con él ni con nadie. La consciencia de lo único e irrepetible es apabullante cuando uno termina siendo el tercero en discordia, aquél que tiene que luchar contra eso que evidentemente es indestructible.

He debido romperles el encanto pues dan la sensación de no tener voluntad para hacerlo ellos mismos, que si el mundo se los permitiese, se perderían el uno en el otro sin importar el lugar o tiempo en el que se encuentren.

El mesero se aproxima con las bebidas y queda en evidencia que estaba haciendo tiempo a nuestra acompañante para acercarse a repartir las cartas. Doy un rápido vistazo a mi entorno y me alegra percatarme que a diferencia de lo que hubiera pensado, al resto de los comensales el momento mágico les ha pasado desapercibido. Ellos no dejan de mirarse, nuevamente tengo que sacarlos del embrujo y lo hago colocando mi mano sobre el antebrazo de ella.

-Te recomiendo el Coq Au Vin.

Ella toca mi antebrazo y trato de disimular la sorpresa que me produce, solamente dirijo mi mirada a su mano para posteriormente sonreír ligeramente y dirigirme al extrañado pero disimulado mesero, pues alcanzo a ver como observa nuestro movimientos con detenimiento hasta que se ve descubierto y entonces clava su mirada en la pequeña libreta en la que anota. Más de un recuerdo se agolpa en mi mente gracias a eso.

-Quiero lo que la señora sugiere, por favor.

Tea responde con una ligera sonrisa y clava su mirada en la carta, yo trato de evitar ver a David y él hace lo mismo conmigo, se pierde en la carta y el mesero espera algo más, me doy cuenta que aguarda a que ordene alguna bebida.

-Agua gasificada.

En tanto ellos terminan de ordenar, Tea vuelve a tomar la palabra como si de la continuación de una plática previa se tratara. Yo la observo y trato de prestar toda la atención posible a pesar de que mi cuerpo no ha cesado en su trémula reacción, casi es incontrolable.

-¿Tienes frío? Estas muy delgada y te ves espectacular, le dije a David que en cuanto te viera te pediría el secreto para verte así…

Él hace un gesto de extrañeza y ella caso omiso del mismo. Continúa con una charla común y trivial.

-…Realmente no me gusta el tono que traigo, ¿Qué me recomiendas? Creo que a ti te queda perfecto el rubio, quizás yo deba volver a él y el largo, por dios, decidir el largo del cabello es un martirio.

Habla como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida y yo debiera darle consejos de belleza, yo que soy la mujer menos conocedora del tema. Estoy a punto de responderle cuando David nos interrumpe.

-Siento cuartar su amistosa charla sobre moda o lo que sea, pero qué diablos está pasando, alguna de las dos me quiere informar qué hacemos los tres sentados en la misma mesa.

David ha mostrado su molestia y Gillian está evidentemente desconcertada, seguramente mi marido da por hecho que está siendo parte de algún tipo de conspiración femenina en su contra o quién sabe qué diablos le pasa por la cabeza. Es posible que ella se sienta acorralada y no es mi intención. Él la cuestiona con la mirada y ella está apunto de hablar así que decido intervenir.

-Yo la llamé David, no la mires así.

Como toro citado a la embestida, él acude y ataca. Noto un centelleo en su mirada y no alcanzo a dilucidar sus motivos, quizás se sienta acorralado o engañado, pero poco debo esperar para conocer las razones.

-¿La llamaste? ¿Para qué diablos la llamaste? Si estás pensando que… yo no sé lo que puedas estar pensando Tea, pero créeme que nada de eso es cierto, Gillian y yo hace años que no nos vemos…

Levanto mis manos en señal de paz y para indicarle que no es necesario que comience a alzarme la voz, pero no es eso lo que lo detiene, en ese momento me percato que ahora es ella la que coloca con delicadeza su mano sobre su antebrazo y entonces el reacciona de inmediato y guarda silencio sólo para caer preso nuevamente en su mirada. Ella habla quedo y con parsimonia.

-Sólo está preocupada por ti, es todo. No le hables así por favor, no delante de mí.

Creo que mis palabras nos han sorprendido a los tres, yo misma desconozco el por qué le he pedido respeto para ella, quizás es este feminismo que he acumulado a lo largo de estos años y que surge como fiera enjaulada al ataque en cuanto se siente agredida por cualquier espécimen del género opuesto. Un silencio sepulcral nos envuelve y da paso a la incómoda situación de buscar un nuevo tema de conversación que no implique rispidez, pero ella evidentemente no piensa lo mismo que yo, así que prosigue con su conversación.

-Sí, ella tiene razón pero no es la única razón por la que le pedí que estuviera aquí…

Hace una pausa que me sabe a eterna y lo suficientemente larga como para que yo misma haga mis propias especulaciones, la imagen de la escena que presencié a la entrada en este lugar me acelera el corazón. ¿Querrá darme una lección? Quizás su única intención y el motivo por el que me pidió venir es para restregarme en la cara que están perfectamente y que me haga a un lado de sus vidas, cosa que sería totalmente absurda pues yo hace muchos años que estoy muy lejos de cualquier cosa que tenga relación con ellos.

No puedo apartar de mi mente la tierna y romántica escena, el amor con el que ella le acariciaba y la forma en la que él recargaba su rostro sobre la palma de su mano. Temo que ese sea el motivo de mi presencia aquí y aún más que no estoy preparada para afrontarlo, me niego a indagar cuál puede ser mi reacción en un caso así, posiblemente toda su idea de mantener nuestra reunión en un lugar público para evitar escándalos de nuestra parte, se vaya al demonio en un instantes. La servilleta de tela comienza a ser el único asidero al cual me aferro mientras ella continua.

-…Le he pedido que viniera aquí hoy porque necesito que no estés sólo en un momento como éste y menos como te encuentras ahora. Ahí viene nuestra cena, podríamos dejar el tema para después, muero de hambre. Cuéntame Gillian, ¿cómo va Piper? Debe estar enorme, hace años que no la veo y tus pequeños, ¿tienes fotos que pueda ver? Deben estar hermosos.

El corte en el tema no me desconcierta tanto como el cambio abrupto y la dirección que toma. Es extraña la manera en la que me pregunta por mis hijos, esta falsa familiaridad comienza a molestarme y sobre todo cuando de mis hijos se trata.

Aguardo un instante mientras los meseros sirven los platillos que han sido preparados con extraña rapidez, si las bebidas se tardan más que los platillos en este lugar, verdaderamente sería el restaurante más extraño en el que haya estado.

-No acostumbro a tener fotos de mis hijos ni ningún tipo de información sobre ellos en mi celular o en ningún otro lugar que pueda ser mal utilizado.

Tea achica los ojos y me mira con extrañeza. Nuevamente su hiperactividad la obliga un excesivo contacto físico al que no estoy acostumbrada y mucho menos proviniendo de ella.

-Entiendo, para nosotros ha sido diferente. Los niños están acostumbrados, Los Ángeles no es precisamente el lugar más propicio para mantener alejados a los chicos de las lentes de los reporteros, pero están acostumbrados. Mi hijo Miller está tan desconcertado de vivir aquí, es que ni siquiera conocía una ciudad donde el invierno fuera nevado, ¿te imaginas? o ropa para el frío. Le ha costado terriblemente adaptarse al clima y estar lejos de la playa, el sol o el clima en el que creció. El acento de tus hijos debe de ser divino, amo el acento inglés, tan formal y adusto…

La dejo hablar pues parece un método eficiente con ella, nunca habíamos convivido lo suficiente como para percatarme que cuando está nerviosa es más hiperactiva de lo normal. David no pronuncia una palabra y sólo de cuando en cuando busca mi mirada. El tiempo pasa entre una sonrisa incómoda por aquí y otra por allá en tanto yo hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por poner atención pues mi cerebro se desconecta con una facilidad espectacular. Ella hace una pausa y coloca la servilleta de tela sobre su boca.

-Digan algo, de lo contario la gente pensará que los tengo aquí secuestrados.

David me lanza una mirada cómplice y yo no puedo contener una carcajada, sé que es el nerviosismo el que ha reaccionado por mí. David y ella me siguen, no sé si ella ha pensado que se trata de una escueto intento de disimulo de mi parte, pero no lo es y David lo sabe, desvía el tema lo mejor que puede y con la mejor arma que conoce comienza una retahíla de chistes malos o ácidos que a mí me logran sacar por instantes del trago amargo hasta que llegamos de nuevo a la veta sensible, por fortuna hemos terminado con los platillos. David acude al baúl de los recuerdos a pesar de que mi memoria selectiva ha olvidado un sinfín de cosas, otras permanecen tan claras como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Él entre risas incontrolables se trastabilla en terminar el anécdota.

-…te acuerdas aquél tipo de los tatuajes… No, no, el otro, el de los trucos… Por Dios, nunca había visto nada igual… o la lluvia en el bosque ¿te acuerdas? "Who is…"

Y terminan por completar la frase al unísono.

-"… Billy Miles?" Who is Billy Miles?

Y ríen juntos de un chiste que sólo ellos entienden. Como siempre, es eso lo que incomoda y fascina al mismo tiempo, ese algo que comparten sólo ellos, como si se tratara de un secreto que sólo ellos conocen. Hace años escuché a Carter decirlo y no es que no lo hubiese presenciado en otras ocasiones, pero en la época en la que convivimos un poco, ellos evidentemente no estaban en el mejor de los momentos, su estadía en el mismo sitio se sentía incómoda y tirante. Aquello no duró mucho y menos mi cercanía con ella, simplemente fui desterrada del set y hasta ahí pude presenciar cualquier tipo de interacción entre ellos.

Mi marido ríe envuelto en la nostalgia y su semblante comienza a cambiar poco a poco, su rostro se ilumina acompañado de su ojos. Hubiera querido verlo con esa luz alguna vez a mi lado y no es que menosprecie los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, sé que los hubo y en demasía, pero nunca así. Mientras ambos se encuentran entretenidos en el pozo de los recuerdos, me animo a tomar la carpeta que traigo en la inmensa bolsa y la saco, la coloco sobre la mesa e interrumpo las risas y el aparente agradable momento.

-Esto es lo que no te atreves a reconocer David, mírate por un instante…

Tomo la servilleta de tela entre mis manos y la coloco sobre la mesa al tiempo que las risas cesan de golpe, evidentemente pretendo continuar y lo hago ahora con toda la atención de parte de ambos.

-…Hablé con mi padre y aquí están los términos del divorcio, no necesito que los firmes ahora, bien sabes que puedes consultar con tus abogados, pero ese no es el punto. Aquí hay un acuerdo para ti también Gillian, tú no tienes ninguna obligación de firmarlo, pero toma en cuenta que a ninguno de los tres nos conviene que cosas salgan a la luz y mucho menos por disputas legales. Tenemos hijos y por ellos es que hago lo que hago ahora. Todo lo que está escrito ahí se resume a un solo concepto; tiempo.

David toma la carpeta y Gillian ni si quiera hace el intento por tomarla, pero yo continúo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios para proseguir.

-Dentro de la carpeta está la tarjeta de una de las habitaciones del Plaza, está a nombre de Elizabeth Pantaleoni y dudo mucho que alguien sepa quien es, si quieren discutir los términos preferiría que lo hicieran alejados de las miradas del público, ustedes sabrán mejor que yo cómo ocultarse apropiadamente. La cuenta está pagada y sólo te pido que me acompañes al auto David y después me comuniquen su decisión. ¿Podemos salir de aquí? no soporto un instante más en este lugar.

La mujer me ha dejado estupefacta y con más preguntas que respuestas. David toma la tarjeta y la desliza colocándola debajo de mi mano, mientras yo no sé cómo interpretar lo que acaba de suceder. Ambos se levantan y David se coloca detrás de mi silla para ayudarme a retirarla. Tomo mi bolsa en el trayecto para levantarme y al girar puedo ver como ella desliza sus manos por debajo del brazo de él y coloca su cabeza sobre su hombro. Comienzan a caminar como si fueran una hermosa y feliz pareja hasta que David hace una pausa para esperarme, los alcanzo y me dejan pasar. Algo parecido al efecto que al alcohol producía en mí se apodera de mi mente, como si nada tuviera sentido o una neblina mental invadiera mi cerebro. Camino como autómata hasta llegar al pie de la pequeña escalinata que lleva a la calle, ella me detiene con su mano sobre mi espalda para después girarme, tomarme por los hombros y depositar un beso en mi mejilla con sus labios muy cerca de mi oído y murmurarme.

-Después hablamos.

David me entrega la carpeta y después acelera el paso para alcanzar a su esposa. Yo he tomado el objeto por inercia, sin pensar siquiera en si quiero o no quedarme en ese maldito lugar. Con la tarjeta de la habitación en una mano y la carpeta en la otra me quedo parada en medio de la nada mientras los veo alejarse por la acera, juntos como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Desorientada pero tratando de no parecerlo camino hacia Central Park, está apenas a media cuadra, pero el frío y mi estado emocional me impiden caminar con paso firme. Si tan sólo supiera lo que debo hacer, si tuviera el valor para tomar un taxi y volver por donde vine, tomar el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa y olvidar que todo esto sucedió.

No sé por qué he decidido caminar en lugar de tomar el primer taxi, pero necesito pensar y lo pero es que no sé en qué, evidentemente nada de esto ha valido la pena, no he conseguido absolutamente nada, ni siquiera aclarar mis ideas.

El frío que proviene de la vegetación de Central Park hace su acto de presencia incrementando los calosfríos que recorren mi cuerpo, he caminado como autómata una cuadra y después de haber pasado el templo Emanu-El me doy cuenta de que llevo en mi mano la maldita carpeta.

 **MADISON AV.**

Tea continúa colgada de mi brazo y con su cabeza recargada sobre mi hombro, no dice una palabra y eso me desconcierta aún más. Sus intenciones siguen siendo un profundo misterio para mí y mi corazón se quedó paralizado a la salida del restaurante junto a Gillian, con ella, en ella. Mis piernas sienten el impulso de correr tras de ella, de alcanzarla y buscarla, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta no hablar con Tea.

-Aquí dejé el auto, no es necesario que me acompañes hasta él, vuelve con ella.

Evidentemente le he pedido que me acompañara hasta el auto solamente para evitar que fuera evidente que ellos partirían juntos y yo por mi lado, todavía no llego a ese grado de descaro y falta de respeto a mi posición de esposa. Hay cosas en las que puedo ser sumamente abierta, pero otras en las que la voz de mi madre se apodera de mis actos y me es imposible desobedecerla. Tras escucharme retira su brazo de mí y se gira para verme de frente.

-No lo voy a hacer. ¿A qué estás jugando Tea? ¿Qué ganas con ponerla a ella en esta situación? ¿Pensaste en la posición en la que la colocas?

Saco las llaves de mi auto mientras escucho sus reclamos, evidentemente ahora piensa más en ella que en nosotros y eso me molesta sobre manera, pero quizás yo sea la culpable. Agacho la cabeza y comienzo a jugar con las llaves en mis manos.

-¿Te das cuenta que sólo piensas en ella? Siempre en ella y todavía me exiges que yo también lo haga. ¿Pensaste en algún momento en mí? ¿Te cruzó por la cabeza que en esta posición nos has puesto tú a las dos? Eres un egoísta insufrible David, todo gira alrededor de tu pequeño universo y no te importa a quién lastimas con eso.

Se agacha para buscar mi mirada perdida en mi juego con las llaves, tiene sus manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón y yo sé perfectamente lo que significa ese lenguaje corporal.

-¿Yo soy el egoísta? Yo no planeé toda este ardid, esta estúpida conspiración. Te parece que has pensado en mí y en los niños cuando me haces a un lado, decides que nuestra separación es inminente y redactas documentos legales respaldada por tu papi querido sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de hablarlo, de discutirlo. No Tea, la que sólo piensa en sí misma eres tú, te ha importado un carajo lo que yo sienta o piense. Ya hemos pasado por esto, hice todo lo que me pediste y nunca es suficiente, nunca he sido suficiente para ti.

La risa me sale del alma, no he escuchado cosa más injusta en la vida. Yo veía a través de sus ojos, lo único que hice fue dedicarle mi vida a él y nuestros hijos, me olvidé de carrera, me olvidé de mí misma por él. Quería una familia y se la di, me entregué a ese proyecto con los ojos cerrados, luché por su carrera y sus intereses más que él mismo y ahora resulta que yo soy la que no lo valoro.

-Yo soy la que nunca fui suficiente para ti, yo no soy Gillian Anderson, ese es el maldito problema, no soy ella y nunca lo seré. No pienso discutir absolutamente nada contigo, ahí están mis condiciones para nuestra separación y como persona civilizada estoy abierta a escuchar, pero únicamente lo que tenga que ver con los términos de nuestra separación, no más pasado, no más "si hubiera", no pienso invertir más tiempo de mi vida en ustedes… Aunque no lo sepas o te niegues a reconocerlo, siempre han sido ustedes. Ese es tu problema hombre, no darte cuenta de la realidad y con ello nos has arrastrado a todos y ella está incluida, no te das cuenta de todo lo que le has hecho a ella también, a mí y a tus hijos… todos ellos.

-Ella no es nuestro problema Tea, el problema lo creaste tú al ponerla entre nosotros. De dónde diablos sacas que ella forma parte de todo lo que hemos vivido, pero entonces entiendo ahora el por qué hemos llegado hasta aquí. Es tu inseguridad la que está acabando con nosotros y no ella.

-No David, eres tú el que acabaste con todo y con todos. No te voy a decir que no formé parte, consciente o no me presté al juego y estas son las consecuencias. Lo único que digo es que todos asumamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos y como adultos afrontemos los resultados por todos aquellos inocentes que nos son culpables de las estupideces que hemos cometidos todos los involucrados. Lee el convenio y discútelo con ella si quieres. Lo que hagas de ahora en adelante con tu vida me tiene sin cuidad, excepto por lo que está en el acuerdo. Cuando lo leas y analices con calma me hablas, no creo que tengamos que llegar al punto en el que sean nuestros abogados los que decidan el rumbo y futuro de nuestras vidas, seamos lo suficientemente adultos como para manejarlo entre nosotros.

-¿Entonces la decisión está tomada? No tengo ni voz ni voto en el asunto y pretendes que me quede con los brazos cruzados cuando estás mandando a la mierda nuestras vidas. Sólo dime por qué, es todo lo que quiero saber, qué diablos sucedió que no me percaté, en qué momento todo esto se perdió.

-Se perdió en el momento en el que decidiste que yo era la opción para deshacerte de lo que sentías por ella, se fue a la mierda en el momento en el que no pudiste manejar todo el dolor que te causó el que ella se alejara.

-Tea, estás reduciendo años de matrimonio a un solo evento, a una sola persona. Toda mi vida no es ella, yo soy mucho más allá de ella. No te das cuenta, estás posicionando las cosas como si fuera lo único que me importara y no es verdad.

Me da ternura ver su ceguera mental, pero es más doloroso presenciar con esa claridad su ceguera emocional. Quizás me equivoque terriblemente al pensar de esta manera y es posible que esté magnificando las cosas, pero no lo creo, he tenido suficiente tiempo para analizarlo y lo que sucedió tan solo hace unos momentos dentro de ese restaurante me lo confirmaron. Sé que no estoy loca, que no estoy magnificando nada, por el contrario, tanto tiempo tratando de minimizarlo y negándome a aceptar la verdad frente a mis ojos, me ha hecho valorar el que ahora pueda ver las cosas con esta claridad.

El tiempo es sabio y afortunadamente no me permitió verlo así de claro en aquél momento en el que sentía que mi corazón se perdía por él, hubiese sido devastador para mí, pero me doy cuenta ahora con tal claridad que me produce una mezcla de sentimientos lejanos a la ira o rencor. Ahora lo puedo ver como el ser humano lastimado y dolorido por el amor que nunca ha tenido de la forma en que lo ha deseado siempre y eso me entristece, por él y por el amor en sí. Le doy un par de palmaditas en la mejilla y decidida a subir al auto trato de culminar una conversación que no nos llevará a ninguna parte.

-Querido, ve con ella. Espero que ella pueda hacerte ver lo que yo no puedo. Me cansé, pero seguramente ella podrá lo que para mí ha sido imposible. No voy a discutir contigo nunca más, no es punto sujeto a cuestionamiento. Te deseo que la vida te permita recuperar algo de lo mucho que perdiste y que ojalá tengas la oportunidad de alcanzar ese sueño. Te deseo que no sea demasiado tarde. Regálale a tus hijos un padre feliz. A todos ellos.

Sube al auto sin decir nada más y arranca dejándome en medio de la acera con un mundo de preguntas rondando mi mente. Veo el auto alejarse llevando mi pasado a cuestas.

 **5TH AVE**

Mis piernas comienzan a moverse a un ritmo incontrolable, vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta la entrada del bistró y el capitán al verme simplemente niega con la cabeza y hace un pequeño gesto con su mano indicando el camino hacia Central Park.

No necesito más y corro, simplemente corro sin rumbo ni dirección. Estúpidamente creo verla, mis ojos juegan conmigo y mi estúpida desesperación más. La busco, mi mirada la busca por todos lados y mi corazón desaforado pareciera tener los minutos contados. Me estoy muriendo de desesperación, siento que es mi última oportunidad, que la tenía a centímetros y nuevamente la dejé escapar. ¿Por qué diablos no corrí detrás de ella desde un inicio? Ahora no puedo pensar ni justificar mis actos, quiero encontrarla y es todo en lo que mis neuronas pueden trabajar en este momento y en no dejarme morir en el acto.

El ardor en el pecho es una mezcla de sentimientos y agitación física, pero eso es solamente el encubrimiento, la fachada, el pretexto. Si estuviera inmóvil mi corazón saldría de mi pecho de la misma manera, no es por que corra como lunático por la avenida principal lo que me hace sentir que el alma se me escapa por la boca, es la maldita y conocida sensación de haberla tenido ahí tan cerca y perderla de nuevo en la estúpida gran manzana.

No pudo haber ido tan lejos, pero el problema no es ese, pudo haber tomado un taxi y perderse en cualquier maldito rincón de esta ciudad o peor, haber decidido volver y tomar el primer vuelo directo a Londres, pero sé que eso no lo ha hecho pues sería blanco fácil para encontrarla, sabe que podría encontrarla en el aeropuerto con toda facilidad. Es una maestra del escape y sobre todo para mí, la he tenido tantas veces y ha escapado en esa maldita y metódica costumbre de huir de mí.

Me detengo pues mis pulmones están a punto de estallar, de no ser por la cantidad de cigarros que debo fumar para representar ese Hank quizás tendría mejor condición física, eso y un poco de mejor alimentación, menos alcohol en la sangre, menos desesperación. Estoy a punto de llorar de impotencia, de dolor. Coloco mis manos sobre las rodillas para tratar de recobrar un poco la compostura. Quisiera gritar a mitad de la calle su nombre para ver si algún día los Dioses me ayudan y la traen de vuelta.

Hubo un día en el que el destino me quiso y la puso en mi camino, pero sólo para arrebatármela siempre. Mi visión comienza a nublarse por las lágrimas, no corren, no las dejo caer y limpio mis ojos. Levanto mi cabeza y un golpe de esperanza aparece ante mis ojos, el monumental edificio se irgue imponente del otro lado de la avenida. Algo me dice que no debo albergar demasiadas esperanzas, que sería casi como un cuento de hadas, pero mi estúpido y romántico corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza.

Atravieso la calle sin mayor precaución, no me importa en absoluto y solamente fijo mi mirada en la entrada y los autos mercedes-benz color negro estacionados a la puerta.

 **THE PLAZA HOTEL**

768 5th Ave

New York, NY

1:15 hrs.

Corro hasta la entrada y antes de cruzar el umbral me detengo para tratar de guardar la compostura, arreglar un poco el saco desaliñado y la corbata. Me aproximo al mostrador y un amable recepcionista me sonríe.

-La habitación de la señora Pantaleoni

Mis dedos galopan obsesivamente sobre el mostrador haciendo evidente mi desesperación mientras el hombre consulta el monitor y sonríe amablemente ignorando mis movimientos. Finalmente decide hablar.

-Habitación 1001 señor…

Giro rápidamente sin esperar nada más y a la distancia escucho la voz del pobre hombre tratando de hacer su trabajo y lo correcto.

-Señor, gusta que llame a la habitación para ver si la señora está…

No pienso escucharle y menos esperar a que haga lo que se propone, no pienso esperar aquí. Camino con premura pues no quiero levantar sospechas o miradas suspicaces en un lugar en el que la calma es evidentemente uno más de los servicios del hotel.

Me dirijo al elevador aunque mi impulso inicial sería tomar las escaleras, pero mi maltrecho estado y mi deplorable condición física ya no me lo permiten. Afortunadamente a esta hora el movimiento es mínimo, aún para la ciudad incansable en la que estamos.

Mi orientación espacial es nula en este momento y me cuesta trabajo localizar la puerta que indique que he llegado a la habitación correcta. El 1001 se encuentra frente a mí y no sé si tocar o devolverme por donde vine, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de si la encontraré aquí, es más, casi estoy seguro de que no es así.

Aprieto la mandíbula junto con el puño para llamar, primero con ligera desconfianza y después con determinación, pero no obtengo respuesta. Toco nuevamente y espero, pero es inútil. Me derrumbo derrotado mientras mi cuerpo se desliza contra la puerta.

-No está, maldita sea, no está.

Golpeo con fuerza la maldita puerta que sé que nunca se abrirá. Sé que nuevamente he perdido la oportunidad, que se ha ido como siempre lo hace dejándome con el corazón en la mano y el alma destrozada. Para qué diablos vuelve a mi vida si solamente piensa dejarme.

Jalo el nudo de la corbata pues el de mi garganta es suficiente, aprisiona la voz que debería gritar de rabia y frustración. La imagino ahora mismo sentada esperando a que su vuelo despegue o en una maldita sala de espera. La vida no puede ser así de cruel conmigo, ella no puede ser así de insensible.

-Vas a despertar a todo el mundo, deja de golpear la puerta de esa manera.

La voz proviene del final del pasillo, parece espectral y lejana de lo bajo que se emite desde los labios de su emisora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi vida por un sueño VII**

CAPÍTULO VII

 **THE PLAZA HOTEL**

768 5th Ave

New York, NY

1:10 hrs.

El frío que casi desquebraja mis huesos prácticamente me impide pensar. No puedo llorar, desde hace mucho tiempo me es cada vez más difícil hacerlo, quizás porque mi corazón se endurece a cada golpe o es porque no me permito sentir las cosas en su total magnitud hasta que no pueda analizarlas y sobre todo en ocasiones como ésta.

Sola en medio de la nada, pero a mitad del sinnúmero de recuerdos que alberga esta ciudad, me dejo caer dolorosamente en la primera banca de piedra que me acoge. El jardín es hermoso, la fuente y sus luces serían dignas de apreciación si no fuera porque definitivamente he dejado mi alma olvidada en ese restaurante.

Quizás es esa la misma razón por la que el llanto se niega a aparecer. La quinta avenida al frente de mis ojos y yo sólo quisiera no existir en este momento. Un pequeño recuento del pasado me hace maldecir el momento de mi nacimiento, así de grave es mi juicio hacia el pasado. De no haber nacido, absolutamente nada de esto hubiera sucedido y la clara sensación de que esto abarca la totalidad de mi existencia es la que me hace renegar de mi propio nacimiento.

Hace tiempo que dejé la mayor parte de mis vicios, pero ahora mismo muero por un cigarro y un trago bien servido. Si no fuera quien soy ahora, seguramente me perdería en el primer bar abierto para ahogar mis pensamientos hasta que dejen de existir.

Lo único que protege mi pecho del frío inclemente de Central Park es la maldita carpeta que me ha anclado aquí. En ocasiones nos convencemos de que las cosas son más importantes que las personas y el pretexto material ha sido suficiente como para que yo no haya decidido correr y perderme sin rumbo. Solamente no sé a dónde me llevará esto.

Me repito que es importante, que son documentos cruciales para la vida de él y que yo no tengo ningún derecho de mirarlos o quedármelos. Sé que no son más que pretextos, que ella bien le puede dar otra copia, que él puede pedírsela, que simplemente estoy buscando un maldito pretexto para correr a buscarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, la sensación táctil de la piel de que está hecha la carpeta me hace sentirlo cerca, que mi piel tenga contacto con algo que le pertenece a pesar de lo terrible del objeto o su contenido. Es suyo, es parte de su vida, es algo que el tuvo en sus manos.

Sé que esto raya en lo enfermo, aferrarme a un maldito objeto con el que él tuvo contacto y que me haga sentir que lo tengo cerca, que es como si me tocara a mí, es estúpidamente doloroso. Acaricio la superficie de piel y hago caso omiso del resto del universo, me concentro en la sensación, visualizo su mano tocando el mismo lugar donde yo toco, trato de percibir lo que él sentía en ese momento, me transporto a su ser, a sus ojos, su aliento cálido. Estúpidamente cierro los ojos para intensificar la sensación y perderme en ella a pesar se tener la certeza de que esto no es más que una despedida, que nuevamente caigo en el ritual doloroso de decirle adiós a la nada.

Duele el saber que las despedidas son una constante más que un final, no sé si un día dejará de doler su ausencia y que cada encuentro no signifique más que un nuevo e inevitable adiós. La pregunta es por qué me lo permito, por qué estoy irremediablemente condenada a perderlo, cuándo decidió mi alma que este era el martirio perfecto, su castigo predilecto. No me acostumbro, a pesar de las innumerables ocasiones en las que lo he tenido que afrontar, mi alma se niega a acostumbrase, aprender que él no significará nada más en mi vida que dolor, pero es esta sensación en mi piel, la certeza de que cuando lo siento cerca no hay más allá en mi alma que él.

Sé que lo único que he aprendido es a engañarme, cerrar los ojos y aparentar que lo sé, que ya sé vivir sin él. Me engaño y lo sé, pero de qué otra manera pretendo seguir viviendo si no es así, sería imposible. Si Piper no hubiese llegado a mi vida tan a tiempo, estoy segura que la primera opción siempre hubiera sido el escape, que la única opción posible siempre hubiera sido el no seguir viviendo. Lo hago por ella, siempre fue la única ancla que me mantuvo sujeta a la vida sin duda alguna, pero infortunadamente nunca ha sido suficiente como para hacerme feliz. Mentiría si pensara lo contrario y no es que minimice el amor que siento por mis hijos, pero en la cruda y brutal realidad es que si ellos no estuvieran aquí, yo definitivamente ya no lo estaría.

Nunca he pensado en pegarme un tiro o lanzarme desde un balcón, pero sí sé que mi carrera autodestructiva me hubiese llevado sin lugar a dudas a ese irremediable final que busqué como enloquecida desde que la adolescencia me alcanzó o quizás mucho antes.

He aprendido a hacerme creer que soy feliz, que disfruto de la vida al máximo, pero es mentira. En la soledad de mis pensamientos siempre encontraré ese dejo de tristeza que sólo desaparece cuando estoy con él, por más doloroso que me parezca o absurdo, pues me he convencido de que mi vida no depende de nadie y mucho menos de un hombre, pero estoy aquí, a la mitad de la gran manzana persiguiendo un sueño que siempre ha terminado en pesadilla vívida.

Un nuevo calosfrío recorre mi ser y lo atribuyo al clima. Me obliga a abrir los ojos de golpe pues siento la necesidad de guarecerme de lo que sea que me esté destrozando el alma en este momento. Lo veo, en ese momento mis ojos imprimen la imagen a fuego en mi alma. Frente a mí cruza la calle sin mirar siquiera si su vida corre peligro en el intento, la diagonal de la muerte que emprende no es poca cosa a pesar de la hora y el escaso tráfico en la quinta avenida.

Lo sigo con la mirada imposibilitada a actuar, quizás es la estúpida idea de que no es más que un deseo materializado, que mi mente no hace más que jugar con mis anhelos. Parpadeo para embestir de realidad lo que observo y a pesar de ello permanece, lo que me indica que no es un sueño, que no es un espejismo que desaparecerá en cualquier momento.

Quisiera gritarle pero en este momento mi cuerpo está paralizado por completo, inmóvil y petrificado. ¿Qué es lo que espero de esto? Estaría actuando como si nada en mi vida me importara además de él, lo cual es casi ciento en su totalidad, pero a mi mente viene mi vida construida a la distancia sobre los cimientos del olvido.

Si he logrado estabilizar mi vida ha sido gracias a que he derrumbado mi pasado para construir mi presente sobre él. ¿Qué pasaría con todo eso si en este momento decidiera correr tras él? Evidentemente debía haber pensado en todo eso antes de venir aquí, pero nuevamente caí presa de mi propio engaño.

La maldita carpeta me trae de vuelta a la realidad, quizás no es a mí a quién busca, quizás no soy yo la razón de su carrera desaforada. Me recrimino mi estúpido pensamiento inicial, por qué he de pensar que todo eso que estoy presenciando es producto de un sueño romántico de cuento de hadas cuando la realidad es mucho más verdadera que eso. Soy una estúpida infantil si me trago mi propia fantasía de cuento.

Razono y recapacito, se supone que no corrí al aeropuerto en este instante pues pensaba la manera de devolverle los documentos que deben ser cruciales para su vida en este momento, ese fue el pretexto al que me aferré y ahora que tengo la oportunidad en mis narices de entregárselos me paralizo por un corazón adolescente que se siente nuevamente enamorado de un sueño.

La respuesta es evidente, le entrego los documentos y me marcho. Se acabó, estoy construyendo nuevamente un sueño sobre el vació y sin sustento alguno.

Me levanto con los documentos y la determinación entre las manos. Comienzo mi andar hacia la entrada del hotel y mientras espero a que la luz del semáforo me indique que puedo cruzar, lo que se atraviesa en mi camino es otra visión.

 **MADISON AV.**

New York, NY

1:05 hrs.

Conduzco con parsimonia, no tengo ninguna prisa de llegar a casa o a ese lugar que en definitiva ya no será más mi casa.

No lloro, hace tiempo que prometí no hacerlo más por él, por lo menos no quiero hacerlo el día de hoy a pesar de que signifique el final de todo un ciclo de vida. Me repito una y otra vez que es el padre de mis hijos y que nunca dejará de serlo, que en el fondo sé que es un hombre maravilloso aunque confundido, que su único pecado ha sido amar demasiado y sin duda, que ese amor no haya coincidido con la decisión formal y legal. No ha amado a su esposa, pero sin duda ha amado hasta ser capaz de destruir absolutamente todo lo que la vida le ha regalado a manos llenas.

Sé que mi padre diría que lo justifico, que es un imbécil que solamente ha querido jugar con fuego y se ha quemado, que simplemente ha disfrutado de los placeres de la vida y que esta es la consecuencia lógica, pero me niego a creerlo. A pesar de todo lo que he sentido, no puedo ser ajena y ciega ante su sufrimiento, porque yo lo he visto luchar años y hasta el cansancio, el agotamiento espiritual que hoy le pasa factura es el que lo tiene en el estado en el que se encuentra.

A pesar de que la velocidad a la que voy es ínfima, el departamento está tan cerca que no me ha dado tiempo de pensar, así que paso frente al edificio y no me detengo. Me pregunto qué diablos voy a hacer ahí, la inercia me ha hecho conducir hasta aquí a pesar de que el lugar al que me debía dirigir era otro.

Su imagen clavada en mis pupilas se repite incansable, él parado en la acera viéndome partir.

¿Y si estoy equivocada? ¿Si todo lo que dije y pensé no es más que producto de mi imaginación e inseguridad como él dijo? Un sentimiento de desesperación se apodera de mí, la duda me asalta y no tengo defensa. Son muchos años, somos un matrimonio y tenemos hijos, ¿qué me hizo pensar que era el final? ¿Y si todo lo que necesita es a su esposa y sus hijos a su lado para superar esta etapa como muchas otras?

Mi pie responde al pensamiento y pisa el acelerador, no a fondo pues me ganaría una multa, pero sí lo suficiente como para sentir que podré llegar a tiempo, no sé de qué, pero a tiempo para resarcir mi estupidez.

¿Si quiero luchar por él, qué me lo impide? Es mi esposo, son mis hijos, es mi familia. He cedido a la idea de que no es digno de mi nivel luchar por algo que no debería ser luchado, pero soy mujer, una como cualquier otra. Por qué no reconocer que en su momento los celos corroyeron mi alma, que cuando ella se fue sentí un alivio inmenso y que pensé que a partir de ese momento todo estaría bien. ¿Si me equivoqué? ¿Si me equivoco ahora?

Tomo la segunda avenida y las calles, a pesar de pequeñas, me parecen eternas. Agradezco que la hora sea un poco menos problemática, pero en esta ciudad no existe hora en la que no haya una infinidad de autos que te impidan circular a la velocidad que mi alma requeriría.

Me repito una y otra vez tratando de convencerme "No estás luchando por un hombre, está tratando de rescatar a tu familia" y eso sostiene mi pie en el acelerador a la velocidad adecuada.

El Plaza se encuentra ahora a dos semáforos de distancia y me pregunto qué es lo que busco, qué es lo que pienso encontrar ahí. Yo les di la oportunidad de encontrarse en ese lugar, yo la traje hasta aquí y fui por ella al otro lado del mundo para lograrlo, pero ya estoy casi a un lado del hotel y la duda me detiene.

 **E 59th st y 5th Av.**

1:15 hrs.

Esto no puede ser más que un maldito juego del destino y su correspondiente parábola. Yo a punto de cruzar la avenida para encontrarme con él y mientras espero a que el semáforo cambie y me ceda el paso, lo que veo es la camioneta de Tea detenerse frente a mi observando directamente hacia la entrada del Plaza.

No me ve, no sabe que estoy aquí congelándome los huesos esperando cruzar y encontrarme con su marido. Ella nos dio la tarjeta, no puede suponer otra cosa, pero qué diablos hace aquí, qué es lo que espera ver, cuáles fueron sus intenciones desde un principio y que la han hecho venir a verificar que sucediera. O ese puede ser mi grave error, quizás lo que hace en este lugar es verificar que no sucederá.

 **THE PLAZA HOTEL**

 **Pasillo del piso 10**

768 5th Ave

New York, NY

1:20 hrs.

-Vas a despertar a todo el mundo, deja de golpear la puerta de esa manera.

La voz proviene del final del pasillo, parece espectral y lejana de lo bajo que se emite desde los labios de su emisora.

Me niego a girar y percatarme de que lo que mis oídos escuchan no es más que una alucinación auditiva y de mi boca escapa la pregunta más estúpida que he formulado en mi vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La respuesta no hace más que confirmar que no era a mí a la que esperaba ver, que seguramente había algo orquestado más allá de mi conocimiento. Qué diablos voy a saber sobre lo que pudieron haber hablado mientras él la acompañó al carro. Doy por un hecho que me estoy inmiscuyendo en un asunto de dos en el que sólo se me pidió intervenir por un último acto de desesperación.

-Entregarte esto, supongo que es importante.

Soy un imbécil redondo, no sólo he sentido que la vida se me iba, que como siempre mi destino dependía de un instante y nuevamente, cuando el instante llega no puedo hacer más que echarlo todo a perder con tan solo abrir la boca, pero es que no puedo sacar conclusiones por más que mi alma ruegue por un milagro. Sé que no está aquí por mí, que ha decidido apoyar a la mujer que está decidiendo destruir todo aquello por lo que he luchado y sacrificado.

-Gracias…

No sólo he escuchado los golpes sobre una puerta desde que las del elevador se abrieron, sino además sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Mis pasos me aproximan hasta él y éste no hace más que aguardar con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta y las piernas estiradas como un niño, no se mueve, no se incorpora, simplemente espera. Se ve agotado, su aspecto no es el más alentador, las gotas de sudor corren por sus cienes y la corbata cuelga de su cuello como a punto de caer de él.

No ha girado la cabeza cuando ha lanzado la pregunta y menos cuando sale de sus labios un cansino "gracias". Es evidente que esperaba algo distinto a mí y la sola conciencia me revienta las venas, aunada a esa sensación de autosuficiencia en él que siempre me ha descolocado y por mucho que me niegue, me trae de vuelta a una realidad a la que no quería regresar. Estar con alguien que te recuerda todos los días lo afortunada que eres de estar cerca de su presencia.

Me aproximo y me coloco en cuclillas a su lado hasta depositar la carpeta pretexto de mi regreso en su regazo, es todo lo que pienso hacer después de que la maldita realidad golpeó de nuevo mi frente. El tono de su voz, el desánimo al formular la pregunta, me indican que está cansado. ¿Está cansado de mí? No pienso quedarme a averiguarlo.

El escueto "gracias" que sale de sus labios sella la realidad, aquí no hay más que lo que siempre ha habido y yo estúpidamente hace tan sólo unos minutos acariciaba la superficie del objeto como si la vida se me fuera el ello. No termino de aprender que los sueños, sueños son; que el amar es un asunto meramente unilateral, que el corazón enamorado siempre guarda la esperanza de ser correspondido, pero que dolorosamente pocas veces es así. Yo he dejado mi alma en girones por la quinta avenida soñando con verlo aunque fuera un instante más y esta es la realidad con la que me encuentro. "Gracias" es todo lo que piensa decir.

Me levanto lentamente pues mi mente ya está viajando a Londres de donde nunca debí salir. Tengo una familia que me ha costado media vida construir, hijos y una pareja que me esperan. No será el cuento de hadas que soñé algún día, pero es lo mejor que he podido conseguir, sacrificando mi alma en el intento y lo estoy poniendo en el filo de la navaja por nada. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando soñé que esto podría terminar de diferente manera? ¿Cuándo ha sido diferente con él?

-¿A dónde vas?

Mi mano alcanza su tobillo pues es evidente que está dispuesta a marcharse sin más. Ni siquiera me ha mirado a los ojos, depositó la carpeta en mis piernas y se incorporó como si nada. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Hemos llegado hasta aquí solamente para que ella cumpliera con su estúpida labor de solidaridad femenina? ¿De eso se ha tratado todo esto, simple apoyo de género? ¿Fui objeto de una celada feminista esta noche y se atreve a pensar que me quedaré aquí con los brazos cruzados esperando verla desaparecer por el final del pasillo? La detengo, no pienso dejarla ir hasta que me de una explicación.

En cuanto mi gélida mano toca su piel siento el impulso irrefrenable de besarles los pies. Me enloquece esa parte de su cuerpo, es mía y de nadie más, yo la descubrí antes que cualquiera y planté mi bandera. Los zapatos negros de tacón de aguja me pueden hacer perder la razón y el tatuaje en el tobillo; ese par de tortugas encontradas que odié con el alma cuando supe que se las había hecho con él y supongo también por él. Lo lleva tatuado en su piel y es un honor que yo no poseo. Su fría respuesta me saca del mar de sensaciones que invaden mi cuerpo.

-Al aeropuerto, yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Su mano helada sostiene mi tobillo, pero no es el frío contacto el que me hace estremecer, es tan sólo la sensación de la suavidad de sus manos sobre mi piel la que me podría desmoronar hasta mis cimientos en este momento y caer rendida a pedazos entre sus manos. A pesar de eso, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la vertical y responder con la mayor cordura posible.

Al terminar de escuchar mi respuesta siento como libera mi tobillo al instante y dudo en si quiera mirarle, sé que si lo hago me perderé aquí, no encontraré las fuerzas para marcharme. Camino lentamente en dirección al ascensor y pretendo alcanzar mi meta sin voltear atrás.

-Supongo que llevarás ya tu parte del acuerdo… ¿Era necesaria esta encerrona? Trato de imaginar qué pudo haberte dicho para convencerte de esto. ¿De que se trata este jueguito perverso femenino del que he sido objeto esta noche?...

Mi palabras fluyen sin mi consentimiento, pero sé que se irá, que esta decidida a no voltear. Ahora mismo puedo recordad más de una ocasión en la que ha sucedido de la misma manera y nunca ha cedido, nunca a girado para mirarme, siempre se ha ido sin mirar atrás. Sé que es enojo el que habla por mí, pero más allá de eso es la desesperación de la certeza, sé que la perderé nuevamente y sin remedio. Me niego a mirar su partida de nuevo, por eso no levanto el rostro mientras hablo. Siento que soy un alma martirizada en el infierno, donde su único castigo es perderla infinidad de veces. De pronto el silencio que invade mis oídos me suena a coro celestial, el sonido de los tacones alejándose ya no apuñalan mi alma uno a uno. Se ha detenido y viendo la puerta abierta de la posibilidad, prosigo.

-Te conozco, sé que te conozco y aún así no logro imaginar aquello que te trajo esta noche hasta aquí. De verdad que no lo entiendo y lo último que quiero antes de que te marches es que me lo expliques. No necesito escuchar la versión de Tea, lo que necesito que me digas es eso que te hizo viajar hasta aquí sólo para esto.

Me he detenido aún en contra de toda mi voluntad y no tengo claro el por qué. Quizás el tono de afronta, quizás no soporto que piense que soy un ser humano reducido a un solo y primario sentimiento, pero sobre todo no soporto el tono acusatorio en su voz.

-Dime tú, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿qué crees que me pudo haber traído hasta aquí?

Le reto sin siquiera voltear a verle, no me quiero arriesgar a hundirme en sus ojos verdes. Simplemente quiero escuchar qué es lo que piensa y de ahí sabré si vale la pena explicar. Puedo visualizar mi pasado plagado de momentos similares en lo que añoré hasta morderme el alma que su respuesta fuera distinta, que una sola de sus ideas concordara con lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos. No recuerdo ahora una sola en la que haya sucedido.

No entiendo el juego y estoy muy cansado para seguirlo. Mi cuerpo me indica una cosa, mi mente otra y mi corazón una muy distinta. Evidentemente sólo quiero escuchar una sola respuesta, pero sé que no sucederá. Sea verdad o no, ella nunca admitiría que cualquier cosa en su vida la ha hecho por mí.

-No lo sé, créeme que si tuviera alguna maldita idea no te lo preguntaría. ¿Por qué viniste mujer?, sólo dime por qué.

Creo que la respuesta sería la más obvia del universo, por qué otra maldita razón atravesaría medio mundo, por qué otra razón he cruzado el país sin nada acuestas y sin mirar atrás, por qué otra razón he abandonado mi vida, mi futuro y a mí misma. ¿Realmente ahora me pregunta eso? Me parece inverosímil que no se de cuenta, que nunca en su maldita vida se haya dado cuenta y eso finalmente me hace girar hacia él, pero guardo la distancia prudente y respondo con la primera verdad que cruza mi mente sin develar mi alma.

-Porque ella me lo pidió.

Ahí está, en su voz el orgullo Anderson se hace presente, todo su cuerpo me grita que está determinada a algo, su lenguaje corporal avala su respuesta con tal determinación que escucharla me derrumba, si no estuviera tirado en el piso con la espalda contra la puerta, seguramente caería más profundo si pudiera. Sonrío y ahora dejo correr las lágrimas que hace no mucho intenté detener. Comienzo a reír como maniaco, sé que no hay más, que eso es absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba. Ella acaba de poner la lápida sobre mi tumba. Es un dolor inmenso el que atraviesa mi pecho; la soledad, el abandono y los cristales de mi corazón roto caen en pedazos en el fondo de mi pecho y ya no me quedan fuerzas para absolutamente nada más que morir. Ahora sólo quiero que desaparezca como el resto del universo que me aplasta. Necesito espacio para dejar que todo mi dolor me consuma, ahora ya no buscaré a nadie que me ayude, ya no trataré de encontrar un consuelo o algo a lo qué aferrarme. En este instante acabo de perderlo todo.

He sido un estúpido todos estos años y ahora la verdad se me presenta con tacones negros de aguja. Ella tiene una vida, ella ya está mucho más allá de mí, de nosotros. Ya no hay un nosotros. Ni siquiera su voz me logra hacer reaccionar.

-¿David?

Lo veo desmoronarse, deja caer sus brazos a sus costados y la cabeza hace lo propio. Ríe pero sé que esa risa se ahoga en un mar de lagrimas. ¿Yo hice eso? Un rayo de lucidez atraviesa mi conciencia. Si vine aquí fue por él, por ayudarle, por que sabía que estaba al borde de la perdición y lo único que he hecho es lanzarlo al abismo por tratar de proteger mi corazón. No soy consciente de ello pero creo que he corrido en la corta distancia que nos separaba. Me arrodillo junto a él y tomo su cara entre mis manos y me mata tener que percibir su delgadez bajo mis manos. Su rostro está bañado en lágrimas y su característico puchero con los labios me parte el corazón y siento el golpe de llanto estallar detrás de mis ojos igual que él.

Trato de guardar la forma y consolarlo solamente como la mujer que le ha tocado estar a su lado por tanto tiempo como compañera impuesta por el destino. Trato de hacer que fije su mirada en la mía y quiero que mis ojos le hablen de esperanza, pero desisto al instante en el que me doy cuenta de que yo misma no la tengo.

Acaricio sus delgadas mejillas, paso mis pulgares por sus pómulos mientras él mantiene sus ojos casi cerrados por el esfuerzo que le produce el llanto, pero me niego a aproximarme más. Sé que estoy apostando mi alma y mi corazón a una partida perdida, pero mi alma impulsiva no resiste ver su dolor y quedarse inmóvil. Cada instante que transcurre me hace perder un poco de firmeza y voy cediendo ante mi propia necesidad. No puedo estar tan cerca de él y no sentir que muero si mi piel no tiene más contacto con la suya.

Comienzo a besar sus mejilla, su frente y sus ojos. Él no responde, simplemente se deja e incrementa la potencia de su llanto. Entre sollozos me habla o por lo menos eso intenta.

-Déjame por favor… No me hagas esto, me vas a terminar de matar. Mejor vete, no puedo soportar seguir después de sentir… sólo para saber que no volverá a suceder. No me hagas esto, vete por favor. Me estás matando mujer.

A pesar de lo que sus palabras dicen, sus brazos pierden esa inmovilidad y me rodean por la cintura y se deja caer sobre mi pecho. Llora como niño, mientras continúa balbuceando.

-No me hagas esto… No tengo fuerzas, ya lo perdí todo…

Los sollozos se agolpan entre las palabras y es hasta este momento en el que me doy cuenta. "…Ya lo perdí todo" La magnitud de su depresión, es originada por la antelación del golpe que acaba de recibir, él sabía que esto se avecinaba y ella no pudo darse cuenta. Como siempre tenemos la verdad en la cara y buscamos el camino más largo para encontrarla y ahora la entiendo, entiendo que ella en un acto de desesperación haya estado imposibilitada a ver lo obvio y en este instante le agradezco a Tea haber pensado en que yo pudiera estar a su lado para sostenerlo. La mezcla de sentimientos se agolpan en mi pecho al darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo ama su esposa. Yo no hubiera tenido el valor para admitir que alguien más sostuviera al hombre que amo dejando a un lado mi egoísmo y mis celos, no con él. Yo no puedo amarlo de esa manera. Con el corazón en la mano y con la pérdida de envoltorio, le ofrezco el último girón de mi alma.

-Yo estoy aquí y te voy a ayudar a recuperarla. Todo va a estar bien, no vas a perder a tu mujer y tus hijos.

Su voz se corta cuando me dice eso y entonces entiendo que todo este número orquestado por Tea no ha sido más que eso, le ha pedido ayuda a ella para recuperarme, y lo peor, ella ha accedido. Eso solamente implica una sola cosa, para ella no soy nada más que un buen amigo que necesita ayuda y ella ha corrido a pedido de la esposa para hacerlo. No sé por qué diablos pude haber pensado cualquier otra cosa. Ella continúa como si nada, con una de sus manos toma la maldita carpeta en mi regazo para después tomar mi mano.

-Ven, la revisaremos juntos, pero estoy segura que yo puedo habar con ella y convencerla de que ha estado equivocada todo este tiempo. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella. Todo se va a solucionar, lo vamos a resolver.

Se incorpora y hace el intento de levantarme junto con ella, aunque solamente tira de mi mano para que la siga en el movimiento. Yo estoy estupefacto, nunca, ni en más locos sueños pensé en presenciar algo así. Ella, Gillian hablándome de recuperar a mi esposa y que ella me ayudará.

Ahora mismo poco me importa lo que vi alejarse en esa camioneta una hora atrás, pues ahora sé que Tea no representa a mi familia, en este instante lo único que me importa es lo que las palabras de Gillian significan y me queda claro que hoy por hoy sólo represento para ella un amigo en apuros que necesita ayuda.

Mi alma petrificada únicamente consigue movimientos totalmente inconscientes. No sé cómo pero consigo ponerme en pie mientras ella desliza la tarjeta en el lector de la puerta y la abre para dejarme pasar y cerrar tras de ella.

Sé que parezco un autómata y que sólo me dejo guiar por sus movimientos, pero mi cerebro está muy confundido como para enfocarse además en las acciones corporales. No sé si es el proceso normal de shock, porque sus palabras me han dejado en ese estado, pero me niego a creerlo, me parece inconcebible que haya cruzado medio mundo sólo para ayudar a Tea.

Ella se dirige a la mesa y coloca la carpeta ahí para luego girarse y mirarme de frente. Yo no puedo con esto, yo no soy capaz de mirarla enfundada en ese vestido negro, con esas zapatillas y no embelesarme con su figura, con su cabello, con esos ojos azules que me miran a la distancia con una infinita compasión. Yo no quiero compasión, no de ella. Me he quedado inmóvil donde me dejó justo a la entrada, con la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede? Ven, ahora revisamos los documentos, no te quedes ahí parado. Yo estoy aquí.

Me destroza verlo desgarbado y sin ánimos, su delgadez hace que el saco cuelgue con mayor soltura de lo que la moda permite, pero hace unas horas no era así, ahora se ha dejado derrumbar. Está petrificado y yo por mi parte estoy haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que haya hecho en mi vida. Ni cuando me presentó a su esposa tuve que hacer gala de mis dotes de actuación y ahora debo hacerlo por él. A pesar de que todo mi ser me grita que corra, que estoy viviendo la peor pesadilla de mi vida. Él y yo solos en una habitación de hotel, única y exclusivamente para que yo le ayude a salvar su matrimonio, es el pero escenario del que ni en mis peores sueños pude haber imaginado formar parte. Yo que pensé que esta sería mi oportunidad de enfrentar el pasado y recuperar algo que ya había dado por perdido, ahora vuelvo a perderlo de nuevo y sólo por mi estúpido corazón ilusionado con una fantasía imposible.

Me giro nuevamente hacia la mesa pues no puedo soportar más su mirada que me cuestiona. Él sigue sin moverse, no ha dicho una palabra pero sé que me cuestiona y yo no sé si seré capaz de mantener por mucho tiempo más mi careta, así que pretendo asirme a algo y lo único que encuentro es mi voz. Es el último intento de no perder el rumbo y reenfocar mi camino, así que hablo.

-Necesito que me ayudes… no puedo hacer esto si no me ayudas…

Percibo su mirada clavada en mi espalda y siento que no podré sostener más mi fortaleza si sigue viéndome así. Abro la carpeta y comienzo a pasar las hojas sin mirar, ni siquiera puedo hacerlo sin mis gafas y las lágrimas en mis ojos. No lo escucho moverse y sé que me observa. No sé qué diablos espera que yo haga, estoy aquí desgarrándome el alma por tener que ayudarle a recuperar ese algo que lo mantiene vivo y que no soy yo. Los girones de lo que me quedaba de corazón se han calcinado frente a sus ojos, qué más quiere de mí, que pretende que yo haga.

Me estoy muriendo por dentro y él sólo observa. La opresión en mi pecho me hace prácticamente imposible respirar, me duele su mirada, me desgarra su presencia, pero sobre todo el saberlo imposible como siempre. Para mí, para mis adentros y por todo, no puedo evitar que salga una expresión de mis entrañas.

-Maldita sea, no puedo.

La he observado paso a paso, me he dado tiempo suficiente para acallar mi mente y sus estúpidos pensamientos y solamente dedicarme a verla. Sé que está evitando mi mirada y en cuanto se gira hacia la mesa me permite ver su espalda, esa espalda que conozco de memoria como el mapa mejor estudiado en mi historia. Sé la ubicación exacta de cada uno de sus lunares y el que más amo en el costado izquierdo de su omóplato derecho. Su cabello, las ondas perfectamente arregladas en una cascada dorada que acaricia su espalda y sus hombros perfectos. Su cintura diminuta, esa cintura que ha sido mía por años, en donde mi mano se acopla a la perfección y que se siente dueña de ese espacio del universo como de ningún otro. Su cadera tornada y firme, y sus piernas; ¡Dios! Esas piernas cortas que tienen la medida perfecta para mi cintura y la elasticidad sobrehumana que me enloquece, pero a pesar de que su pequeño cuerpo me atrae como un imán, no puedo pensar más que en su aroma, ese olor que ha invadido toda la habitación al instante y azota mi alma de recuerdos.

No me importa las razones por las que vino, está aquí frente a mí. Escucho la maldición que sale de su boca y la veo girarse intempestivamente para dirigirse a mí como un huracán. Con su mirada me indica que me haga a un lado y no sé por qué pero lo hago, esa mirada me controla desde el primer instante en el que la vi y la dejo pasar para únicamente escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y su voz.

-Adiós.

Él se hace a un lado y me deja pasar sin oponer resistencia. Me doy cuenta que estoy jugando un juego estúpido en el que va de por medio mi vida y mi vida ahora está en Londres junto a mis hijos y por qué no, también a lado de mi pareja, de ese hombre que ha sabido comprenderme, apoyarme y sostenerme cuando nadie, absolutamente nadie más lo hizo. Ese lugar ahora tan lejano es hilo de plata anclado a mi casa y del cual tiro desesperada en espera de que sea lo suficientemente resistente como para ayudarme a salir de aquí.

Si David hubiera dicho algo, hecho algo que tan solo me hubiera ayudado a hacer esto soportable, que me hubiera dado tan sólo un punto de apoyo del cual pudiera yo partir para hacer caso omiso del mundo de dolor y sufrimiento que estoy viviendo por ayudarlo a conseguir su objetivo, pero su impasividad me mata. ¿No se da cuenta que al ayudarlo a recuperar lo que siente perdido, la que lo pierde de nuevo soy yo? No puedo soportarlo y no me voy a engañar, de todas las ocasiones que me he tenido que ir, quizás sea esta la más dolorosa. Tengo que salir de aquí ahora. Al abrir la puerta veo la luz del pasillo y siento que estoy liberándome finalmente de algo de lo que nunca he podido superar, estoy a punto de dejar definitivamente el pasado detrás de esa puerta.

Entre lágrimas puedo ver el pasillo y casi puedo sentir como mi alma se detuvo al pasar por su lado, se que la estoy dejando aquí junto a él nuevamente, pero lo prefiero a llevarme únicamente los despojos. La puerta que en un instante estuvo abierta y que me permitió palpar mi inminente escape, regresa de golpe a su lugar lastimando mi mano al soltar con fuerza el picaporte que sostenía. Veo su brazo a un lado de mi cabeza y su mano sobre la madera de la puerta, la ha cerrado con tanta fuerza que el sonido ensordece mis oídos. Me giro y está él y toda su humanidad frente a mí, la parte superior de su pecho y la base de su cuello quedan casi a la altura de mi cara, a pesar de su delgadez, el ancho de su cuerpo no se ha perdido, por lo menos sigue siendo desproporcionalmente grande junto al mío. Su otra mano azota contra la puerta pasando por el otro costado de mi cabeza y entonces su voz corta el aire que termina golpeándome la cara.

-No te creo. No te creo nada.

Su semblante ha cambiado y ahora el verde de sus ojos es el más obscuro que le haya visto. Aquél hombre derrotado y devastado ha desaparecido por completo, parece otro. Me obliga a verle a los ojos con su mirada fulminante y mi respiración se acelera. No sé si es mi reacción ante un acto que parece violento o es que puedo absorber el aroma de su cuello. Siento claramente el circular de mi sangre por todo mi cuero y sé que eso no es bueno.

-Déjame ir David. No puedo ayudarte si me quedo, voy a echar todo a perder. Déjame ir.

La miro a los ojos tan profundo como puedo y encuentro súplica verdadera. En verdad me ruega que la deje ir y en otro momento me compadecería de eso y no podría sostener mi posición por más que quisiera, pero ahora con el dolor de mi alma no puedo dejarla ir hasta que me diga la verdad. A pesar de que mi cerebro lleva años confundido y nuestra última convivencia terminó por darme la puntilla, hay una cosa que puedo ver con claridad y es que no hay una sola posibilidad que me suene coherente, que justifique su presencia en mi vid esta noche.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a echar a perder, lo que te hizo prometerle? ¿Qué diablos fue lo que te dijo para que estés aquí?... ¿Por qué estás aquí? Por favor, dime.

Sus ojos azules me suplican con mayor vehemencia. Noto su respiración entrecortada y no sé bien a bien a qué se deba. Me encantaría pensar que es por mí, que lo que la hace acelera su pulso es mi presencia, pero sé que es la violencia que he utilizado la que la ha puesto en ese estado y conozco a la perfección el origen de su reacción.

-¿Si te digo, me dejarás ir?

Asiento con determinación aunque yo mismo no sé si me creería. Con ella esas son promesas que mi alma no es capaz de sostener, pero que en la práctica nunca he sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlas. Que más hubiera querido yo, que ser lo suficientemente hombre como para prometerle dejarla ir y no hacerlo. Hoy no estaríamos aquí en esta situación.

Puedo percibir con claridad su urgencia de huir. Si algo conozco a la perfección es su espalda al marcharse; esa hermosa espalda que lo mismo me ha significado el paraíso entre las manos, como el infierno de su partida.

Aquella joven insegura que conocí y que quizás hubiera podido convencer, desapareció en el camino y también la vi partir. Su voz es apenas un hilo, pero sólo porque es casi un susurro pues no se permite debilitarla un ápice por miedo a parecer frágil o asustada, más es lo suficientemente baja como para dejarme claro lo que ya está determinada a hacer.

-Déjame pasar, te explico y me voy.

No me muevo pues siento como comienzan a flaquear sus fuerzas, nuevamente me suplica con la mirada, pero me niego a acceder a su petición. Si tiene algo que decirme lo dirá así o no dirá nada. No pienso darle oportunidad de tomar consciencia y las riendas para nuevamente volver a sus máscaras, aunque conmigo sabe que de poco le sirven. La quiero tener a esta distancia para ver en su mirada la verdad en sus palabras. Contrario a lo que me pide, me acerco aún más a su cara hasta que siento que sus dos pequeñas manos se posan en mi pecho deteniendo el camino que había emprendido.

-No por favor. No me hagas esto. A qué estás jugando David.

Siento como sus manos empujan mi pecho alejándome, pero no me importa. Le hablo tan cerca de sus pequeños y carnosos labios que puedo percibir su respiración y cierro los ojos para embriagarme con todo lo que tengo al alcance. Mientras me lleno de su aroma, apenas y alcanzo a susurrarle.

-Di lo que tengas que decir aquí… así como estamos, necesito ver la verdad.

Lo noto determinado a no moverse y no entiendo como pretende que piense con un ápice de claridad teniéndolo así de cerca. Me dice que quiere ver en mi mirada, pero al decirlo mantiene los ojos cerrados. No sé a qué diablos está jugando, ni lo que pretende con esto. Lo conozco y sé que es incapaz de dejar una oportunidad viva. Dejaría de ser él si no intentara aprovechar el momento que se le ha puesto en bandeja para terminar en la cama. Todo es propicio y ahora lo entiendo, pero lo peor es que yo he sido exactamente igual, pero cuando de él se trata he sido incapaz de negarme, por el contrario, muchas veces fui yo la que hizo todo lo posible por que se propiciara el momento. Hoy es distinto, yo soy diferente o por lo menos es lo que trato de repetirme hasta el cansancio a ver si logro creerlo. Como él, yo en su momento no fui capaz de dejar pasar una sola oportunidad de tener sexo con quien me viniera en gana, pero ahora es distinto, con él es distinto. Si no me niego ahora volveré a perder mi alma en una ilusión, pues a diferencia de él, estaría metiendo el corazón entre las sábanas. Trato de concentrarme en las palabras, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por que alguna se articule en mi mente.

-Nosotras sólo queremos ayudarte. Es todo.

Lo dice con tono pausado, firme y seguro. No deja lugar a dudas, dice la verdad, pero al hablar de esa manera, siento su aliento golpeando mis labios y la bestia que vive dentro de mí y que hacía mucho tiempo se encontraba dormida, hace su aparición. Sé que no es todo, que lo que sale de sus labios es una ínfima parte de las razones y sé también que debe haber muchas más. Pero imágenes fuera de todo contexto comienzan a aparecer en mi mente, ahora mismo pierde fuerza cualquier tipo de razonamiento, las imágenes cruzan por mi mente con una claridad apabullante hasta que escucho su voz con un desconcertante dejo de súplica, totalmente fuera de su acostumbrada fortaleza. A su mirada le permite suplicarme, pero su voz solamente lo ha hecho en un tipo de situación y evidentemente no esta.

-¿Me puedes dejar ir ahora?

Sé que no puedo obligarla, que no voy a obligarla. Pero todo mi cuerpo me pide lo contrario. ¡Maldita sea! No es su cuerpo lo que quiero, no es eso lo que deseo, lo único que necesito es sentirla conmigo de nuevo, no quiero volver a la distancia, la lejanía ahora me mataría. A pesar de que sé que lo que vivimos la última vez que nos vimos fue una maldita excepción del destino y que al tiempo sabe sólo como a un sueño, no puedo controlar mi necesidad de ella. Mi deseo es casi incontrolable, pero es muchísimo más fuerte mi miedo a verla partir, mi necesidad de sentir su alma cerca de mi corazón me hace ser capaz de cualquier cosa y la desesperación alcanza mis labios.

-No me dejes ahora por favor…

Y me derrumbo sobre su hombro por la impotencia. Nunca la he obligado y ahora menos podría después de todo lo que hemos pasado. No puedo hacer más que murmurar sobre ese espacio en su cuello del que soy adicto y que es el único lugar al que siento que pertenezco. Si tan sólo supiera que es la dueña de todos mis sueños, de mis anhelos, de mi vida y mi alma enteras.

-No lo hagas ahora por favor. No me dejes.

Su rostro se esconde en mi cuello y habla ahí apagando sus palabras contra mi piel y si no fuera porque se ha derrumbado nuevamente como nunca en mi vida lo había visto, es posible que el sólo hecho de sentir sus labios rosando esa lugar específico que pierde mi mente en un instante, sería yo la que lo tiraría a la cama en el acto. Mis manos reaccionan y lo único que me permito es dejarme llevar por su movimiento, lentamente recorren un poco su espalda hasta alcanzar su cuello y su cabello. Mis inmensas ganas de besarle son casi superiores a mí, así que refreno el impulso. Ahora soy yo la que esconde su rostro contra su pecho. Imprimo en mi abrazo toda la energía posible que evidentemente para mí, estaba destinada a depositarse en sus labios. Necesito poner distancia pero mi cuerpo se niega, así que mi cerebro acude a lo único que encuentra a mano, el terreno neutral, aquél al que he sido incapaz de llegar en mi vida y menos tratándose de él.

Ella comienza a moverse y siento que aún puedo albergar una esperanza. Siento sus brazos rodeando mi espalada hasta subir a mi cuello y con una mano acaricia mi cabello consolándome para después hundir su cara en mi cuello también y abrazarme con fuerza. Ahora yo puedo rodear su diminuta cintura por completo y sentirla pegada a mi cuerpo. Vivo de nuevo sólo con eso. Su voz se escucha a lo lejos desde mi pecho.

-Podemos ser amigos David. Sé que podemos.

En una reacción involuntaria aprieto su cintura con mayor fuerza levantándola un poco y todo mi cuerpo se adhiere al de ella. No quiero escuchar eso, no puedo.

-Por favor Gillian no me digas eso. Yo no puedo ser tu amigo.

Su voz enronquecida lo dice con tal determinación que le creo, sé que es incapaz de considerarme su amiga, pero por ahora es el único puerto seguro al que me puedo anclar para tratar de ayudarlo, de lo contrario la que lo perderá todo seré yo y mi mente ya no sabe las razones por las que se ha convertido ahora en mi cruzada, pero evidentemente no lo dejaré consumirse de esa manera, aunque no lo puedo hacer a costa de mí misma, así que trato de convencerle. Hago énfasis con mi voz y todo lo que tengo a mano.

-Claro que podemos, yo sé que sí…

Ella intensifica sus caricias en mi cuello y cabello y eso no ayuda en lo absoluto.

Él intensifica la firmeza con la que me sostiene por la cintura y esto no me lleva a ningún lugar al que quiera llegar, aunque lo desee con todo mi ser, no puedo permitírmelo, así que con toda la firmeza de que soy capaz, de a pocos me desprendo de su cuerpo sintiendo la clara ausencia de mi alma. La he dejado pegada a él.

Se logra deshacer de mi fuerte abrazo poco a poco, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y al mirarme puedo sentir algo que nunca había sentido con ella. Me mira como me mira Pam y eso me petrifica. ¿En un instante puede verme como su amigo? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió? Rodea mi cintura, pero en el acto su movimiento hace que nos separemos lo suficiente como para que recorra mi brazo y comience a caminar de nuevo hacia la mesa llevando consigo mi mano. Me arrastra hasta allá.

-Mira, podemos revisar los documentos y te aseguro que yo mañana puedo hablar con Tea de todo esto.

Lo tengo tomado por la mano y se deja llevar, pero mientras mis palabras salen como autómata, lo único que mi corazón escucha desde el primer instante y retumba en todas las paredes de mi alma es "Lo he perdido todo" y desde el momento en que lo dijo supe a lo que se refería. Lo que lo tiene así no es otra mujer, no soy yo, no es ninguna de las suposiciones mías o de Tea, es el terror a perder a su familia lo que lo está matando y a mi pesar, si eso es lo que lo devolverá a la vida, yo voy a ayudarlo a conseguirlo. De alguna manera mi corazón ya está entrenado para soportar el fracaso, lo que no logra acostumbrarse es al camino que siempre lo lleva a él. Me resigo, creo que lo que siento ahora es resignación y hasta cierto punto alivio de no verme en la obligación de decidir entre mi vida o él.

-Siéntate.

Lo obligo a sentarse en la silla que se encuentra a mi lado mientras yo permanezco de pie y extiendo los documentos. Al parecer hay una copia para él y su acuerdo de separación y un acuerdo de confidencialidad para mí, pero no alcanzo a ver absolutamente nada más. He olvidado mis gafas no sé donde, supongo que en el bistró.

-¿Qué buscas?

Estúpidamente palpo en mi cuerpo como si tuviera mi vestido algún espacio para guardarlas.

-Mis gafas, así no puedo leer nada.

Prácticamente me ha obligado a tomar asiento en la silla mientras ella permanece de pie a mi lado izquierdo. No sé si es la iluminación de la lámpara que cuelga justo en el centro de la mesa y que su luz cálida enmarca la belleza de su rostro madurado a golpes, pero cada día es más perfecto. La observo palpar su cuerpo caóticamente colocando sus manos en puntos aleatorios, justo donde deberían estar las mías en este momento. Sé perfectamente lo que busca, pero no pierdo la oportunidad de observarla mientras lo hace. Es una niña enfundada en una mujer elegante y de perfecta figura. Son esos instantes en los que ella misma lo olvida en los que mi corazón viaja a ese momento primero en el que mis ojos se inundaron de ella. Comienza a exasperarse y ese es mi pie para aligerar el momento.

Él hace un lado la solapa de su saco y las gafas aparecen como por arte de magia. Hasta entonces observo su posición. Está sentado pero recarga su cabeza en uno de sus puños mientras me observa con atención. Yo en un falso gesto de indignación le arrebato mis gafas de la mano.

-Quería un recuerdo tuyo y además las dejaste sobre la mesa.

Sonrío de lado, sólo él puede tener ese tipo de gestos. Es de los pocos hombre que conozco que a pesar de parecer como cualquiera, se de cuenta de cosas que el resto del mundo no.

Ella me sonríe olvidando por un instante todo el contexto y es entonces cuando las puertas del paraíso se abren para mí. Como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, me sonríe con todo su ser, con su mirada, con sus labios y su cuerpo. Sigo paso a paso cada uno de sus movimientos, su camaleónica presencia hace gala de sus mutaciones, con una facilidad que embelesa, puede pasar de ser una niña refunfuñando a un perfecto adulto adusto, inteligente y sereno. Dios, está por colocarse las gafas y creo que nunca le he dicho lo que eso me produce. A pesar de mi transitar por un sinnúmero de mujeres en mi juventud, siempre guardé una secreta debilidad por las mujeres hermosas con anteojos. Ese aire intelectual mezclado con su frescura infantil, es algo que no he encontrado en absolutamente nadie más.

Sabe que la observo, siempre lo ha sabido. Creo que nunca he podido ocultar mi riguroso escrutinio sobre su cuerpo. Todos los hombre lo hacemos con la mayor parte de mujeres, pero nos focalizamos en áreas específicas, pero no hay hombre que haya estado enamorado, que no conozca palmo a palmo cada milímetro de la piel de la mujer amada.

Tengo a mano su antebrazo y los lunares con los que puedo trazar líneas en un invisible juego de unión de puntos, incluso puedo recordar los patrones mentales que mi cerebro inventaba con cada grupo de ellos. Brazos, cara, espalda. Echo de menos sus pecas y ahora comienzo a reconocer algunas arrugas que no le conocía y me parecen adorables.

El mecanismo del cerebro es más que extraño. El recuerdo de sus pecas me ha trasladado a mi infancia y a la imagen de una amiguita compañera de juego, que en carácter se parece mucho a Pam. Siempre tiuve facilidad para entablar amistades estrechas con las mujeres, cosa que se ha ido un poco al carajo por involucrar el sexo en la fórmula.

Finalmente me siento y me coloco las gafas para leer el famoso acuerdo de confidencialidad. Trato de concentrarme en eso, pero él no me deja, la punta de su dedo comienza a recorrer la piel de mi antebrazo y parece perdido en un universo lejano. Me observa con tal detenimiento y soy consciente de ello en todo momento, puedo sentir su mirada a kilómetros desde siempre. Quisiera mirarle y perderme en sus ojos, lo que terminaría por quebrantar mi frágil promesa conmigo misma, por lo que redoblo mi esfuerzo por concentrarme en las letras, pero definitivamente no veo nada, sólo estoy al pendiente de él y sus movimientos hasta que su voz me sobresalta. Ha vuelto del universo de sus pensamientos con una pregunta.

-¿De verdad cree que podemos ser amigos?

Sin voltear a verlo siquiera por aquello de romper mi promesa y mantenerme firme, le contesto fríamente y trato nuevamente de concentrarme en la lectura, de la que no he logrado pasar del primer renglón.

-Sí, creo que podemos ser amigos…

Me interrumpe de nuevo dando pequeños golpecitos con su dedo índice sobre mi antebrazo.

-Pero por qué crees que sí podemos. En todos estos años no lo hemos conseguido.

Bajo los papeles que inútilmente trato de leer y comienzo una disertación acompañada de una narración de hechos.

-Nos conocemos mejor que a nadie, hemos vividos cosas que no podemos compartir con absolutamente nadie más en el universo. Hemos pasado los mejores y los peores momentos juntos y sé perfectamente quién eres y tú también sabes quién soy. Conocemos la peor versión de cada uno y aún así estamos aquí. Así que sí, sí podemos ser amigos.

Trato de levantar de nuevo los documentos, pero él posa su mano sobre ellos impidiéndomelo sin perder la postura que tiene desde que se sentó. Me observa con detenimiento con la cabeza de lado sobre su puño.

-Eso me suena más a la definición de mi alma gemela que a la de una amiga. Amiga es Pam…

Sólo escuchar el maldito nombre me revuelve las entrañas. No es que tenga nada en contra de esa mujer, pero evidentemente ni yo soy de su agrado y mucho menos ella del mío.

-Ni la menciones por favor…

Él sonríe abiertamente e impide que vuelva de nuevo a los documentos.

-¿Por qué te cae mal? ¿Te dan celos?

Achico los ojos y ahora sí me tengo que quitar las gafas para verlo directo a los ojos. No sé cual de los sentimientos que acaba de despertar es el que prevalece, o es su megalomanía o el que pueda tener razón lo que me comienza a llenarme el estómago de disgusto.

-No y no tendría por qué.

Me coloco las gafas nuevamente, pero él insiste en no dejarme hacer absolutamente nada. Sé que está tratando de llamar mi atención pues supongo está en pleno acto de evasión y me utiliza de pretexto. Evidentemente no quiere afrontar la realidad y lo que le está destruyendo la vida, pero con evitarlo no logrará nada y menos si me utiliza a mí como escudo protector. A pesar de hacer un esfuerzo por que él note que estoy dispuesta a no hacerle caso, él continúa.

-Pues para no estar celosa haces una excelente imitación.

Ha tocado la fibra y para mí es más que suficiente. Casi azoto las gafas contra la mesa, pues está sacándome de mis casillas aunque creo que eso es lo que pretende.

-Simplemente me cae mal, a cualquiera le puede pasar y no sientas que eres el centro del universo como para que…

Azota los lentes dejando su mano muy cerca de la mía. El gesto me produce gracia, así que tomo su mano pues pretendo que me mire a los ojos. Estoy comenzando a conseguir lo que quiero y es que tire esa careta y sobre todo se olvide de la estúpida idea de los amigos. La interrumpo haciendo claro lo evidente.

-Pero si ni siquiera la conoces, cómo podría caerte mal alguien que no conoces.

No pienso contestarle aunque evidentemente tiene razón, no conozco a la mujer, pero de cualquier manera no me cae bien y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a sentir lo que me plazca. Estoy segura que está buscando otra forma de molestarme y yo trato de evitar su mirada clavando mis ojos nuevamente en los documentos. Mi mirada se ha posado por quién sabe que razón sobre una cláusula que de golpe de vista creo entender, pero que debo releer.

-Oye…

Trato de llamar su atención para seguir con el jueguito que he comenzado, pero su semblante ha cambiado, ahora realmente está leyendo el documento o una parte de él. La veo pasar por varias emociones, pero hay una que identifico de inmediato y las alertas se prenden en mi interior. Mi espalda se irgue preparándome para lo que siga y no me equivoco. Golpea con el documento sobre la mesa y luego lo estruja, se levanta de golpe alzando la voz y yo me levanto a la par.

-¿Qué le pasa tu mujer? ¿Se volvió loca o qué? Ahora mismo me va a escuchar…

Se gira y en un instante comienza a andar enfurecida rumbo a la puerta. En dos pasos la alcanzo para impedir que salga, si bien no tengo ni idea de lo que ha leído, sólo sé que debo detenerla. La tomo por la cintura y en el acto la giro rápidamente pegándola a mi cuerpo intentando detenerla.

-Tranquila, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué es lo que dice el documento?

Ella luche contra mí y mis brazos para que la suelte, pero no pienso hacerlo, ahora realmente está alterada y no sé qué pueda ser tan relevante como para que se ponga así. Me parece no debe haber motivo suficiente para su reacción, pero entonces la escucho.

-Quiere que le haga una prueba de paternidad a mis hijos… Está loca, imbécil o qué…

Siento que un frío recorre mi cuerpo, no sólo porque entiendo su reacción ahora y con mayor razón no le puedo permitir que salga de la habitación o que tome el teléfono, sino por lo que aquello implicaría. Contrario a lo que tenía planeado en cuanto vi su reacción y que era tratar de calmarla o explicarle lo que fuese que la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera, ahora el silencio sella mis labios y ella se detiene al notarlo.

Achica los ojos lanzándome esa mirada fulminante y me hace reaccionar de inmediato, pues no puedo dejar que ella piense que yo tengo algo que ver con esto.

-No, no. Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto, te lo juro. Yo hasta hoy no tenía idea de nada de lo que sucedió y lo sabes. Debe haber una explicación lógica a todo esto, seguramente ha sido una sugerencia de su padre, no lo tomes personal, ella no es así…

-Pues no me parecía ese tipo de mujer hasta que leí eso, eso es bajo para cualquiera, hasta para un maldito abogado. Eso que carajos les importa, a caso he pedido algo, le he quitado algo a alguien…

Escucho sus palabras y estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero eso no impide que brote este sentimiento enclaustrado por años, aunque hay otra cosa que también cruza por mi mente y es la insistencia de Tea en aquella pequeña frase que repitió en dos ocasiones y ahora cobra sentido con lo que dice el documento, "Todos tus hijos" Los sentimientos se agolpan en mi garganta y las lágrimas asoman.

-¿Qué nos pasó Gillian? ¿Qué diablos nos pasó?

 **Continuará…**


End file.
